Frozen
by MoonExpressions
Summary: AU Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn’t expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.
1. The Academy

A/N: Today marks my 4th Anniversary on Fanfic!

I'm very proud to have come so far with 20+ stories and more than 10 completed stories here!

I'm happy to have done the themes I've done so far and explored. Each story I wrote came with a perspective that I wanted to share, a view I wanted to show and I feel I accomplished that with each story I've written.

I also want to throw in a quick thank you to the many reviewers that took the time to review for me. It was thanks to your reviews that motivated me to continue posting my stories and hopefully you'll all continue to support me.

My Anniversary this year will not go unmarked without just a huge mass update, but a WHOLE new list of Thrill I wish to bring to all of you.

On my Profile, you'll be able to vote for two stories to join the regular line-up of releases. Like the first time I did this, the first chapter of all the stories are released for the pleasure of your viewing and reading so do take it to account along with the summary when you vote for your favorite two. If you don't have a fanfic account, you may vote via review on the stories of your choice and let me warn you, I'm only tallying people who don't have account via review so if you do have a account on fanfic and vote through review, I won't count it because I will ASSUME you've voted on my profile already.

So Please, Read, Review and vote on 'One Step At A Time', 'Frozen', 'Black Wings' or 'More Than Meets The Eyes'.

Other than that, read the mass release of stories, vote for your favorite two new stories and review for me. :D

Disclaimer: Yeah, we know by now that PoT does not belong to me and sadly, Ryoma and Fuji doesn't either.

Note: Ryoma and Fuji are only a year's difference in age instead of the usual two.

* * *

**Frozen**

**Rated: M [ for later stuff and language]**

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter I: The Academy**

_**Takeuchi corp.**_

"Don't try my patience!" The old man yelled out at the rebellious teenager who slouched on the chair in front of him. Honestly, the teen who was smoking with greenish black hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed and nonchalant look didn't fit at all when compared to the solemn secretary stood dressed in a black dress suit and pinned back hair with black-rimmed glasses. It didn't sit well with the older man who was dressed in the most expensive brand for suits and was currently lecturing the boy, nor did he suit the room of sleek, comfortable leather seats and a view of Tokyo mid-morning.

Slowly the teen stood and headed to the door as a reply to what the old man was raging on about. In a final response, the teen dropped his cigarette outside the old man's office tiled floor in front of him and crushed it with his worn dress shoes. Walking casually down the hall, he ignored the pointed looks and whispers of who he was and continued on without a single care.

Life and everything was just an obligation to Ryoma after all; He neither cared nor longed for it anymore. His mother had always been fragile since he could remember so when the doctor's told his father and him that she would live no longer than three years if she didn't get a kidney transplant, they had all grieved. Yet fate was an ass and on the third year while he was at school, his father rushed his wife to the emergency room to try to keep her alive a bit longer only to shot outside the hospital in a hit and run accident.

So it was no wonder his dreams and life did a one-eighty after his father's funeral. His grandfather approached him along with his weak, dying mother; a man he didn't even know existed until that moment suddenly proposed to save his daughter if his grandson would carry on the Takeuchi name.

In any other situation, Ryoma would've told the old man to go fuck himself and his money… but for his mother, he knew the old man he hated might be the last chance for him to not be a total orphan at the young age of sixteen. In fact, he didn't care at all for inheriting the Takeuchi fortune, nor the poor uncle who drive his family and himself into the ocean when someone had cut his breaks. Hell, he hated that old man for coming to find his disinherited daughter because she was his last resort to have the fortune stay in the main family.

It had been a year and a half since he was cornered into agreeing but he swore that the old man wasn't going to get everything his way either. Oh no… Ryoma would be getting to where he wanted Ryoma to be… but by his ways and not his grandfather's!

xXx

**Takeuchi Residence**

Rinko sighed as the nurse hooked her up to her filter and began the process of filtering her kidney. She herself already knew she was steps away from death's door… she knew her father had only used her to get her son caught in this mess and she had overheard the nurse already telling the maid. She had less than six months to live now… the kidneys they gave her last year was rejected by her body and she was already on her way… but she had no big regrets… her husband would be waiting for her… her only worry was Ryoma.

She was smarter than to think that Ryoma would quietly become the person her father wanted. She was extremely angry with her father anyways. Ever since she could remember, she had, for her father's sake, been the best daughter she could be. She was hailed as Takeuchi Takahiro's perfect daughter, the good student that excelled in all she did, the graceful beauty who played the piano beautifully, the acclaimed beauty that would bring an advantageous connection when she married. Sadly that was all destroyed when she met Nanjiroh. He saw the real side to her, he LOVED her for being her and not her position, not her money, or beautiful face… and because of that, she ran away with Nanjiroh, disgraced her father and for once, did something selfish for herself.

"Takeuchi-san!"

"How is my daughter?" The man questioned the nurse. She gave a mini report and he dismissed her as he walked over to join his daughter.

"Feeling better?" He asked gruffly.

Rinko didn't answer. Despite how she hated the man before her who cared not for anything but his name, he was her father. It had been so long since she'd seen him and the past year and a half that she had been living with him had shown her exactly how much his black hair had grayed and how many lines had formed around his face.

"Your mother-"

"I appreciate your kindness father but to con my son into inheriting is something I'll never approve of!" Rinko said boldly cutting off her father.

"He will be taught accordingly." Her father retorted.

"Otooji (Uncle) would never allow Ryoma to overtake where Koji could!"

Her father didn't answer right away as she watched his mouth tighten slightly. "Sakoji knows better not to defy me…"

"He would never defy you up front but he would behind you." Rinko said with a frown. "I don't want you getting Ryoma involved in your fight."

"He is who I named heir and that is that!" her father said with finality before standing and walking out of the room.

Rinko didn't need him to say it but it was the same reason as why he remarried when her mother died. He needed to ensure that his younger brother would never get his greedy hands on the family wealth. So great was his want that he even broke twenty years of silence just to have Ryoma take over.

'But the question is… do I want them to subject my son to this pressure….'

xXx

**Tsuki Academy**

**Two days later**

Ryoma scowled as he was shipped to the academy of his grandfather's choice. He had resisted the move for his first year in high school by promising not to get in any kind of trouble in a regular high school. Sadly Seigaku was a bitch and he retaliated causing the principal to call his grand father in the first month of his second year at Seigaku. Because he broke the promise, he had to attend Tsuki Academy. A private academy that supposedly housed only the brightest and the richest of the most prominent families in Japan; It was an elite school… everything Ryoma hated.

Getting out of the limo, he walked beside his grandfather up the stairs to the main office. He itched for a smoke… or even to pull at the annoying black tie that restrained him from comfortable movements. Distracting his attention from what he actually wanted to do he glanced around the campus and noted the clean environment compared to the rowdiness of a public high school. He was enrolling late, thus why his grandfather accompanied him.

"I want you to behave young man!" his grandfather chided out at him as they neared the office. "Don't disgrace me here in front of the upper class."

"Hn…" Ryoma merely breathed out as he sat through the principal's sucking up speech to the fawning secretary who showed him to a office where teachers sat and finally the beautified teacher who half-flirtingly led him to his homeroom where she told him to wait as she got the homeroom teacher out.

Waiting as patiently as he could, he watched the teachers step out of homeroom to discuss his status in front of him as if it was a gossip session and then have the male teacher turn his attention to him.

"So you're the Takeuchi heir… I'm Satoshi Soujirou your homeroom and science teacher."

"Chisu…(Ryoma's greeting)" Ryoma answered looking over the teacher with one sweep at his slicked brown hair to his thick glasses.

"Come in," The teacher said took the time to introduced him specially… as Takeuchi Ryoma, the Takeuchi Heir."

Ryoma suppressed a sigh as he almost told the teacher and everyone else to just refer to him as a prince because they make such a fucking big deal about it.

"Introduce yourself," the teacher prompted with an over-friendly smile towards Ryoma.

"Ryoma desu, yoroshiku." He merely said then looked back at the teacher with a bored expression. "Ne, where's my seat?"

"Oh… of course!" The teacher stuttered out as he looked around the room. "Please sit next to Mamorou-kun in the last row. Did Misako-sensei explain your classes?"

"No," Ryoma said with a slight yawn.

"Well, you've placed pretty high to be in this second year class so if I can look at your schedule I can see if anyone can take you around."

Ryoma suppressed an annoyed look and handed all the papers he was handed earlier to the teacher.

"Any one have advanced English before lunch?"

Everyone shook his or her heads and the teacher smiled at Ryoma.

"Well, the good news is you have the majority of your classes with this class except for your English class which you placed very high on. It's a class that has many first year and third years who are exceptionally too good at English for the normal."

"So I'm abnormal?" Ryoma asked with a raised brow.

"Not at all… just exceptionally talented!" the teacher corrected. "Now… where were we!"

Ryoma slouched in his seat and frowned. It was so far boring and he wasn't too fond of the glances he was getting too! So he decided something that second. He was going to behave according to how he wanted, screw his grandfather's pace.

* * *

A/N: So the little prince makes his entrance and the fun is just about to starting… next chapter! XD

Please review for me whether it gets your vote or not.


	2. Claiming The Title

A/N: This story tied with 'More than Meets the Eye' at 23 votes each so please take the poll on July 4th to destroy the tie so I can have a solid story to drop into the background and one to update constantly.

Otherwise, a Happy birthday to my sister who has encouraged me endlessly and was my muse to the very end when all other muses abandoned me! So all hail the great muse who help to create awesome scenes, plot lines and introduce me to Thrill!

Besides that my devoted muse has offered (Because I'm so lazy) to do the plot for any two story that gathers the most votes on my profile! So vote for your favorite because the deadline is June 30th so I'll have enough time to write it in time for July 4th!

* * *

Mirsama- Thank you so much :D

munkyaround – The thing is, he's not going to be with the gang :)

some of them will appear and others won't. There will be OC's and other characters from other schools gathered at this academy as well so it'll be a bit different.

Tsubame0104- always wanted to try a rebellious little prince so here's my hand at it! He'll meet Fuji at school… but I'll let you read about how they'll meet.

**Gyokuei Kuragari**- More like a delinquent or just plain rebellious to his new status.

MARYLOVER- Yes, lots of the characters will evolve and either become someone you like or dislike for their own reasons but I'll make sure everyone enjoys everything. It's been a while since I messed with highschoolers since I've been into business, and hosts for a long time so let's see if I can readjust back to school life XD

GreenAwesomeness- Well it wouldn't be Ryoma if the brat part wasn't embedded in there XD he only gets worse from here.

TeNsHi No ToIkI- Yup, Rinko's daddy is not going to take this lying down.

tsub4ki- Oh trust me, punishment is definitely going to hit the little prince but there's only so much that can happen the first chapter. I can't say what's in store for the clashing of Fuji and Ryoma but it'll be worth it.

nicki-gurl- Oh Fuji pops in for a bit in this chapter. But it'll focus more on Ryoma as usual since it's his life that's getting dissected first.

thfourteenth- Oh they will be continued but only two will be regularly updated while the other two gets updated whenever I feel like it.

* * *

**Frozen **

**Rated: M** [ for later stuff and language]

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter II: Claiming The Title**

_**Tsuki Academy**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

It took all of Ryoma's will power not to take a cigarette out and light it during class. The people that sat in the room were far below where his actual level was and that in itself made him almost want to curse himself for not using his full potential in the entrance exam.

'But then you'd be more abnormal!' Ryoma thought irritably at how abnormal he was for having an English class that housed people younger and older than himself.

"Oi… when's lunch?" Ryoma asked the boy sitting beside him. He'd forgotten the boy's name although the teacher and the boy himself introduced them formally.

"Not for another two hours… shouldn't you be paying attention? This is on the test tomorrow." The boy merely uttered back taking notes fast.

Ryoma didn't answer as his eyes strayed back to the clock when he spotted a fairly pretty girl staring at him.

A slow, lazy smile spread across his face at her before he completely ignored her existence to rise as the class was finally being dismissed out of history for a fifteen-minute break.

"Oi…Takeuchi!"

Ryoma frowned at being interrupted from his plans and glanced up to see sharp hazel eyes scrutinizing him to the perfectly worn black school uniform with the tie straightened and shirttails in.

"Do I know you?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"You would if you're grandpa wasn't hiding you from society this past year!" He said with arrogance and high-class pride in his tone. "The rest of the world was beginning to think you weren't worthy of being showcased!"

"Look kid," Ryoma said standing abruptly to look the boy in the eye with an irritated look now. "What my gramps do and what I do is our own damn business so take your little perfect image and shove it up someone else who cares. I don't know who the fuck you are and I don't CARE who the fuck you may be, as far as I'm concerned; you weren't important enough to meet my acquaintance!"

"How dare you insult me Takeuchi! My father will hear of this!" The appalled boy spat out.

"Then run to your daddy," Ryoma said with disgust at the boy's tactics. "Frankly I don't care."

"Shizumitsu Takuya, you leave him alone." A girl said from the front of the classroom as she turned to distribute a perfect frown at the sputtering boy. She brushed her auburn hair back while her dark eyes showed no emotion.

"But Tsuki-chan."

She didn't answer nor look at the boy again as she walked over to Ryoma and used a formal nod to acknowledge him. "Haritsu Tsuki of Haritsu Incorporated." She said plainly.

"I believe you know who I am." Ryoma merely answered by far not intimidated by the girl at all.

She nodded instead of voicing her dislike for his lack of friendliness.

"You have English in the 3rd years hall, would you like me to show you to your next class?"

"Sure," Ryoma agreed. He had nothing against the girl so he might as well rather than having to ask for an accompanist.

"Grab your stuff," she said a bit commandingly as she skirted around the desks to the door.

Ryoma did as he was told without complaining since he was more than ready to leave the kids as well. As soon as he cleared the class to the hall though, he immediately proceeded to remove his shirttails from his pants and loosed his tie while unbuttoning his white button-up shirt to accommodate his style. Pushing a hand through his hair his eyes roamed the school while ignoring the pointed stares from other students on break. It was a nice school, which screamed money everywhere… but still nice. He had to admit he wasn't too fond of the black and white uniforms because of the ties but whatever.

"Could I be less formal while addressing you?" Tsuki said breaking the silence between them as she led him up some stairs.

"Be my guest, I hate being called Takeuchi anyways."

"How do you like it so far Ryoma-kun?" Tsuki asked almost more as a way to communicate with him rather than interest of the question itself.

"Hn… " Ryoma merely said not caring how she would take that answer. In his world, it didn't matter what sex you were, annoying was annoying and that was how the general public would be getting treated from him.

"It must be a popular time to transfer, my sister, who is a third year told me earlier that there were two transfer students to the third years as well."

"How'd she tell you when you didn't even step out?" Ryoma asked a bit amused that she was pulling up the weirdest information to talk of.

"She text me over my cell, don't you own one?"

"I do," Ryoma said good-naturedly.

"Could I perhaps have your contact info then?" Tsuki asked turning to look at him since the first time they started walking.

She was bold and blunt… he had to give her that. As a reward for amusing him, he dug into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. "Fine, I hope you don't mind being number six on my list."

"Interesting, she said with a slight smile. " why so little contacts?"

"Because I only need a home phone, grandpa's, mother's, Momo-senpai's, Takeuchi corp's, and yours."

"I'm honored to be the first from your class then."

"You might be the only one," Ryoma said as he typed in her info to save onto his phone quickly. "Unless there's some other girls that would like to keep me entertained."

"I see you aren't shy to admit you play around."

"There's no reason to." Ryoma announced with a smirk. "I don't like being tied down and of all the past girlfriends I've had I never had one attached to me enough to stick."

Tsuki merely nodded and pointed to the door where laughter and loud voices could be heard.

"This is your class."

"Domo," Ryoma said stepping towards the door. Opening the door with a slide, he glanced in to see many people gathered in their own circles or sitting by themselves.

"There you are,"

Ryoma turned to see the woman who had escorted him to homeroom earlier and walked towards her. Her dark eyes looked directly at him, a small smile lit her lips all the while she beckoned him forward with the crook of her finger that was perfectly manicured and painted a blood red. He noted the two students standing beside the teacher and took the time to study the other two standing beside her. He immediately noted that the girl was stunning yet looked calm and serene. Her black hair was neatly arranged to frame her face and gray stormy eyes whereas her uniform was neatly put on without so much as a wrinkle. The man standing next to her was far from a person in the background as well. He had a good-looking face and the man himself knew it from the way he carried himself.

"Now that all three of you are here we can begin class with your introductions." She said moving towards the front of the class with a clap to bring everyone's attention to the front.

"To your seats!" She said to stress that fact that she wanted all of them know this wasn't going to be just an announcement but the beginning of class.

"We have the honor of having three new student transfer into our school." She started ushering them forth. "I'm going to have them introduce themselves now."

Ryoma obviously didn't want to go first… then again the boy enthusiastically took center stage and started them off anyways.

"I'm Kimura Aki, my father owns the Kimura entertainment company." The boy said with a smile to the people who were now openly gawking at the three students. Obviously, he wanted to give everyone a reason why they should seek him out and that was that. Ryoma glanced at the girl and she obviously got the hint to go next as they silently communicated.

"I'm Morisato Maika, I've been studying abroad in the United States till my mother's health took a turn for the worse." She said and stepped back indicating she had no wish to state how much her father owned or if she was even "in" the upper circle. He liked that instantly about her, she was like him.

"Takeuchi Ryoma, need I say more?" Ryoma said a bit amusingly as he heard several gasps and felt the shift of everyone's gaze on him.

He didn't need to know the "circle" had been dying to meet him every since his grandfather stated the heir to one of the most influential and rich company in Japan was to be formally introduced this summer. That was three months away and obviously anyone with a 'suck-up' thought was bound to be doing it before he was even named official heir. He didn't need anyone to tell him the weight of his last name, he knew it well… the only difference was that he didn't give a hell and other people did.

"Well then," The teacher started again, obviously not affected by their less than warm introduction. "Why don't we sit you three in the last row by…. Atobe and Fuji; be a dear you two and raise your hands so they know where you two are."

Ryoma suppressed a rude remark about not being blind and being able to find three empty seats by himself. Instead he ignored that in favor of not getting any form of punishment from his tight-lipped grandfather.

"We'll be good friends Takeuchi." The man sitting beside him said with a smirk as brushed his silver locks back from his face that Ryoma could only describe as egotistic to the max.

"How old are you?" Ryoma said deciding he wasn't up to ignoring the teacher's ignorance AND dealing with the first to suck-up to him. A slight insult to this guy should make him shut up.

"I'd be your senpai of course." The man said with a superior smile. "I'm Atobe Keigo, heir to the Atobe Empire and Student body president of the Student Council."

Ryoma was afraid if he puffed his ego anymore than the first word that left his mouth, he might have to set the man right.

"Hn…. Is that why you have gray hair…" Ryoma stated in all innocence as he turned his head from Atobe to indicate that they were done talking to each other and was paying attention to whatever the teacher was now teaching.

He heard Atobe sputter over the insult and take a breath. That could only mean this one was going to not take the insult lightly and make a bigger deal out of it.

"Ore-sama does NOT have gray hair, it is a beautiful silver." He corrected as calmly as he could reminding himself that this kid who had been hidden in a hole from society was ignorant of what an Atobe really was.

Ryoma wasn't the least fazed by his correction at all. As a matter of fact, he merely lifted a brow and looked dead serious at the man who had so much ego he even called himself 'ore-sama' and said as bluntly as he could. "So you won't even have to wait thirty years to look like your father?"

Atobe gasp of outrage was drowned partially by a brown-haired man who chuckled out loud at that statement. Ryoma didn't pay the other much attention as he turned back to the front quite done with the man he happened to be sitting by. If THIS was the student body president, he wondered how crazy the rest could be.

Fuji, who had been only mildly interested in the transfer student had spent his time staring out the window to more interesting things when one of the boy who transferred in had insulted Atobe's hair. He was so amused that he happened to chuckle when the boy looked at Atobe and bluntly stated that Atobe was old because of his peculiar hair color. The boy's side profile wasn't bad at all from where he sat on the other side of Atobe. His bed-ruffled greenish black hair went well with his well-defined face. His cat-like golden eyes of irritation to Atobe amused Fuji as well when his frown deepened just enough to show his frown yet keep his handsome feature in tact.

'If I wasn't caught up with another problem I would engage in seeing to this student.' Fuji thought fondly with a smile as he refocused on the tennis courts outside the window in wicked thoughts of schemes for his latest victims.

Ryoma, on the other hand was sitting as patiently as he could without telling the teacher exactly what her snail paced teaching was making him… sleepy. He took the time instead to stare at other things around the room and was slowly getting accustomed to the room when his gaze connected with Misako-sensei. A slow smile spread itself across his face when he realized Misako-sensei wasn't looking at him as a teacher would observe a student; it was a more like hidden desires behind her dark eyes that pierced at him. Finding the need to tease her, Ryoma purposely dragged his gaze down her face towards her breast while he tugged his tie a bit looser than he was already wearing it. So entranced in their own games; both failed to realize that the girl who had been reading out loud had finished her paragraph and was waiting for the teacher to tell her to sit.

"Sensei?" The girl questioned

Misako-sensei didn't answer as she fidgeted slightly as Ryoma's gaze raked over her chest once more.

"Sensei?" The girl questioned once more.

"Misako-sensei…" Ryoma finally said feeling she had embarrassed herself quite enough. "Are we going to continue or continue to move at the usual snail pace?"

"I…I.." Misako-sensei started glancing around the room and finally realizing her surroundings. "That is… you may sit." Clearing her throat slightly she turned back to Ryoma who had a smug expression on face.

"Do you think we are going to slow Takeuchi?" Misako-sensei asked instead with a more composed face now.

"I do," Ryoma said easily. It was a miracle he lasted thirty minutes without stating the pace since class began.

"So you think we should move faster?" Misako-sensei questioned Ryoma.

"If you don't want me to fall asleep then yes." Ryoma stated with a straight face. So serious he looked that made a couple boys and girls giggle at that.

"Not everyone is as fast to understand as you are Takeuchi." Misako-sensei said with a sigh as a small frown found it's way on her face.

"But it was to my understanding that this is advanced English." Ryoma said with a smile. "So everyone should be at a faster pace as well right Misako-sensei?"

She didn't answer.

She'd never had someone question the pace at which she taught or have anyone point out the obvious to her as he did.

"I suppose you are right…" she finally announced. "So is everyone thinking that we should move faster as well?"

"Aa!" more than half the class echoed.

Misako-sensei merely nodded and continued to teach ignoring the fact that she could feel a burning gaze scorch her back as she taught.

xXx

_**Takeuchi House**_

"Are you trying to tell me that my daughter can go any day now?" Takahiro asked the nurse who was giving him the status report on his daughter.

"We just want you to prepare for the worst in case of such happening since it's inevitable that she most likely won't live past this month."

"So she's slipping away faster than I thought…"

"Takeuchi-san…. She was suppose to be gone two years ago, but thanks to her husband and your care, she has lingered till now."

Takahiro merely nodded and closed his eyes as he ushered her to leave with a wave of his hand in the direction of the door.

He was definitely not prepared for his daughter's death… if she should go now… he'd have nothing to hold Ryoma to his word.

'It seems I might have to name him heir sooner…' Takahiro concluded.

"Takeuchi-sama…"

"Yes?" Takahiro answered recognizing his faithful maid's call through the door.

"You have a guest."

"Who is it?"

"It's Koji-sama."

xXx

**_Tsuki Academy Lunch_**

Ryoma knew the glances and whispers were about him but he didn't give a damn, he just needed to find a place where someone wasn't going to oogle at him. Turning his head from the students, he spotted the proud man who had sat beside him in English announcing how un-likeable he was.

"He insulted Ore-sama Tezuka!" Atobe protested to the stoic brunet in glasses who was busy reading a section out of the book he was reading rather than listening to the rant of the man next to him.

"Well you weren't on your best behavior either." Sanada reminded Atobe who was in shock that no one was taking his side. "You're the student body president, shouldn't you be overseeing the student's comfort and not just your own."

"I do oversee all of your asses!" Atobe snapped at Sanada who was enjoying his lunch next to a chuckling Yukimura at the situation Atobe was explaining.

"Still hung up on that?" Ryoma asked as he walked by the group making everyone look up at him.

"There's the Takeuchi brat right there!" Atobe said with a frown at Ryoma's non-caring attitude.

"He's as breathtaking as they claim" Yukimura said admiring the youth in front of him.

"He does look very smart." Oshitari offered as he glanced up from the student council schedule he had been looking over.

"He also has a very unsuitable mouth!" Atobe stated with a frown.

"Hn… many people have told me it was very suitable though." Ryoma said smugly with a sensuous smile to all of them.

"How wonder you're grandpa had to hide you away…" Yukimura muttered still enthralled by the man before him. "If I wasn't otherwise attached, I'd be first in line for you."

"Then I'd sadly have to tell you that I'm straight and have no thoughts of bending or inserting myself into another of my own sex." Ryoma clarified just loud enough for everyone curious to hear yet low enough not to disturb the rest of the crowd who wasn't interested or was otherwise occupied.

"How utterly adorable." Yukimura merely said turning towards another figure approaching. "He's very interesting Syuusuke!"

"He's also very vocal about not becoming homo and I'm not quite settled enough to play with that fire yet." Fuji merely stated taking a seat beside Tezuka and Yukimura. "I have a little problem I need to fix first."

"What would that be?" Sanada asked with a frown to the smiling Tensai. Last time he had tried to help with his ways, the student council had to fix his mistakes…. double time.

"You'll see sooner or later." Fuji promised the Fukubuchou of the tennis team.

"I have to say I might not like it." Yukimura said looking at Fuji who smiled innocently back.

"I'll make sure it won't affect your position." Fuji replied.

"Somehow I doubt that," Yukimura said with a smile of his own. "As I seem to remember, I'm secretary of the student council so all problems that even enter the student council has to go through me."

"Then I'll make sure to trouble the president only and no one else if it should enter the student council for discussion." Fuji conceded.

"We'll see." Yukimura merely said turning back to his lunch briefly before remembering that he wasn't done examining Takeuchi.

"He's gone." Sanada said watching his lover scan the area for the man.

"I can see…" Yukimura said with a slight frown.

"There's nothing I have to worry about right?" Sanada asked Yukimura a bit bluntly but got his point across to all the occupants of the table.

"Not at all Gen dear." Yukimura assured. "I was just speculating the situation."

"What situation?" Kirihara asked taking a seat across from Sanada to dig in as well. He was mightily attached to his senpai's despite being a year younger and was in none of their classes.

"A situation Seiichi might be undertaking." Fuji clarified for Kirihara before turning to target number one on the top of his agenda.

"Tezuka…"

"What?" Tezuka asked half-listening to an outraged Atobe and Fuji while eating his lunch.

"How's the tennis team doing?"

"Just fine, we've been able to qualify for Tokyo Perfectuals." Tezuka stated before glancing at Fuji. "Is this another of your ways to wiggle in an interview for the newspaper?"

"Of course not." Fuji denied. "Just because I do photography for the schools newspaper doesn't mean I write their articles as well."

Tezuka didn't say more but the look in his eyes showed Fuji that he didn't believe a word escaping Fuji's mouth.

"I can't see why you as buchou won't allow a small section on the club when Atobe all but announces positions and things to do in the school's newspaper." Fuji protested more in humor than real protest.

Tezuka once more didn't say anything but ignore Fuji in favor of Atobe's rant.

"Oi… Takeuchi!" Yukimura called out seeing the brown-haired man at the next table. Ushering him over he smiled at the man.

"Your cousin was very cute." Yukimura commented. "He looks different from you."

"He is unsociable as well." The man said with a small smile.

"He also doesn't know how to be polite!" Atobe added from where he sat.

Yukimura merely chuckled at that. "That's what makes him interesting!"

xXx

Ryoma walked down the hall as if he owned the school and didn't give a care that everyone was still staring him down as if he was an alien who had just dropped from the sky. Turning the corner, he watched the girl who was coming around the same corner bump and stumble backwards in surprise. Reaching out to steady her, Ryoma recognized her as the other new girl who had transferred into the English class with him.

"Thank you Takeuchi…" She uttered after recovering to see who was in front of her.

"No problem Morisato… I see you also know her Tsuki-chan." Ryoma said acknowledging his classmate who was standing beside the girl.

"I do, Maika-chan is a good friend of my sister Miyako." Tsuki informed.

"Then I'll leave you two to wherever you two were headed." Ryoma said meaning to leave.

"Oh Ryoma-kun…" Tsuki said turning back towards him. "There was a vote in our regular class and it was decided that you'd be a student council officer."

"What the fuck is that?" Ryoma said disregarding his manners now. He couldn't believe they could all vote him into something he didn't know shit about.

Not even fazed by his language, Tsuki continued to tell him what it was about.

"Shizumitsu has some duties he has to take care of with his own company so we had to re-vote and it was decided you'd attend the student council meetings after school on Fridays and carry out the work until Shizumitsu can resume his duties."

"Why can't anyone else do it?" Ryoma demanded with a small growl.

"Because the majority of the votes were put under you." Tsuki said. "I believe Shizumitsu may have planned your win."

"Hell…" Ryoma muttered as he walked away. "Thanks for the info anyways, where's the nurse's office?"

"Are you sick Takeuchi-san?" Maika asked.

"I will be." Ryoma merely said.

"Well you're walking the right way, it should have a sign near the end of the hall." Tsuki added before watching Ryoma travel farther.

"He isn't quite like the others of our class ne Tsuki-chan." Maika said as the resumed their walk towards the cafeteria.

"Aa… he's quite interesting." Tsuki agreed. "How are you liking the school though?"

"Not much has impressed me." Maika merely stated as they rounded another corner only to have Maika falling backwards this time from a collision.

"Watch where you're walking… you could've dirtied ore-sama."

"I'd help if you watched where you were walking as well." Maika stated after her recovery. She glared at Atobe's unfeeling excuse.

"Yuushi, who is this girl?" Atobe said crossly at the glaring black haired girl.

"She, if you recall from class, is Morisato Maika." Oshitari clarified for Atobe.

"You mean to tell me this is the legitimate heir of the Morisato group that ran with her mother and disgraced her father like ten years ago?" Atobe said with a frown.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't associate me to the bastard who disgraced himself." Maika said with a notable glare that made her violet gray eyes spark with fire.

"Ore-sama doesn't like being spoken to so unladylike." Atobe stated with a deeper frown.

"Well _ore-sama_ might like to take his pompous ass elsewhere because you are by far one of the most infuriating and egotistic men I've ever met." Maika said calmly although her eyes flashed with unspoken fire.

"Are you challenging me?" Atobe asked forcing her to look directly at him by cupping her chin forcefully in his hand.

"You aren't worth challenging." Maika stated slapping his hand off of her. She walked off with Tsuki in tow after her and never looked back until Atobe laughed and called for her.

"Maika!"

"Don't call me by name." Maika yelled back.

"You're mine!"

That was the last straw for Maika as she turned back around with a bright smile and looked at Atobe squarely before stating her response. "I decline."

xXx

**Takeuchi House**

"It's good to see you aniki."

Takahiro looked up to see his younger brother stroll into his office with a wide smile. He didn't return the smile, as he himself knew from numerous times that his brother only visited him when he was in money trouble or scheming for one thing or another.

"_You mustn't let Koji have any money of mine… he should have more than enough from what I set aside for him and his mother. Takahiro, the Takeuchi name is resting upon you."_

"Is something wrong aniki?" Koji asked taking a seat across from his brother. Although they were brothers, their coloring was nothing alike as Takahiro tended to be darker in coloring while Koji was lighter… before they started to gray of course. People also told Koji many times that he looked more friendly and approachable that Takahiro… which was why they didn't understand when his father died that he didn't take his wife's advice and let Koji take over Takeuchi enterprise instead.

"Not at all." Takahiro replied looking at his brother. "I was just trying to find a reasonable date to announce Ryoma as the Takeuchi heir."

Koji's smile disappeared as he leaned against the desk in seriousness. "Aniki, how many times do I have to tell you that rebellious brat inheriting is absurdity when Kojirou has more than enough grooming for this position."

"Thank you for the offer otouto but I've decided who my heir will be and I've selected Ryoma." Takahiro stated clearly as he stood and started out the door. "If you excuse me Koji, I'm going to see my daughter."

He knew he dismissed his brother rudely and he knew his brother would most likely be furious that Ryoma was chosen over his own son but until the day he took his last breath, he was determined to carry out his father's last wishes.

xXx

**Tsuki Academy**

Ryoma entered the infirmary and the nurse turned around with a smile. Although he was thoroughly irritated, Ryoma returned her smile with a sensuous one after noting how pretty she was.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked with a calm smile although her eyes were eyeing more than just a small examination.

"Depends…" Ryoma said sliding the door closed behind him. "I'm rather bored and you seem to be as well."

"Takeuchi-kun… this is…" She started.

"An unfair advantage." Ryoma said advancing. "You know me yet I don't know you."

"Everyone has heard of you from the moment you stepped within the school grounds." She said looking up at him with clear blue eyes as she pushed her golden brown hair behind her ear.

"So you are?" Ryoma asked looking down at her with an amused smile now.

"You may call me Nana," she said almost breathlessly as her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips.

"Do you normally seduce young boys?" Ryoma asked glancing out the window now.

"Not usually… but when they share the same thoughts why not?" She said standing.

"Hn…" Ryoma answered turning back to the attractive nurse.

"Do you have any experience?" She asked as the lock clicked in place.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Ryoma said with a smirk.

No more words were spoken as she slid her white lab coat of her shoulders and Ryoma school jacket fell to the ground beside him.

Grandpa told him to be good… and fucking a needy nurse seemed to be good!

xXx

_**Takeuchi House**_

_** That Night**_

"Okaa-san…"

Rinko turned towards the door to see her son and weakly ushered him over. She smiled as bright as she could and sat up with his assistance.

"How was school."

"Do you really want to know?" Ryoma asked with a sigh.

He was sick and tired of it all but he pulled through for his mother. Even the extra lessons of business and so forth that he took after school was for her sake… not for that fucking old man at all.

"Ryoma… I know you don't like your grandpa much…"

"Only because he's arrogant, grumpy, strict and so forth-" Ryoma said sarcastically with a frown.

"He may be all that Ryoma but he's a good man." Rinko said with a small smile. "I know, he does things for a reason and it may not sit well with you or me sometimes but I want you to promise you won't turn your back on him and try to cope with his methods."

"Mom, are you seriously-" Ryoma started with a dark scowl.

"For me Ryoma… please try to understand him." Rinko pleaded with saddened eyes. "I think I never tried and I regret that… won't you try for me."

Ryoma frown deepened but he nodded to placate his mom. "Although I don't think there's much to understand." Ryoma announced. "I'm going to keep going at my pace."

Rinko nodded. "Do so… it was your father's strength and I want it to be yours as well."

* * *

A/N: That ends the second chapter of this story and sets up the scene for many other and review please!


	3. Family Reunion

A/N: Finally!

After a summer of disappointment I have a tiny bit of good news!

I'm temporarily back!!!!I don't know for how long but I finally have access to the internet and a place to type now that my sister bought a laptop to replace my dead one. It's hers so technically I can't write as much as I want to so it'll have to work around her schedule as well but nonetheless better that then none at all right?

I'm finally updating those stories that you've all been waiting for and I hope everyone enjoys and will, if not a long one, take the time to leave a short review to give me a sign that someone out there is still reading and anticipating the next chapter. Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Gyokuei Kuragari**- Atobe, in my eyes, has always been able to lighten any scene so it's all good.

**Marauders Jr**- There's a good chance that he might but it won't become a big focus in the story.

**Youkai Kisaki-** Thrill may actually take a while to appear sinc either side is not showing an interest yet… but they eventually will. In a suprising situation.

**Nemesis Crow**- Yes, this is Ryoma as you've never seen before. XD

**tsub4ki-** well he is a bit but that's the Ryoma I need to distinguish him from every other Ryoma I've made.

**Kayeluds **–It's good to know I'm not the only one dreaming up this kind of Ryoma XD

**thfourteenth**- **Yes, this happens to be the one that will be updated regularly.**

* * *

**Frozen **

**Rated:** M [for later things and language]

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter III: Family Reunion**

_**Tsuki Academy**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

Ryoma came to school annoyed. He was annoyed by his classmates…his teachers, and especially his grandfather.

The old man had told him yesterday that he was formally announcing Ryoma as his heir sooner than later after all. He was dying to NOT attend tonight formal introduction to the Takeuchi and their "close friends. He'd rather be in this annoying school then facing those stoic elders who wanted nothing more than to control his life.

"Ryoma-kun."

"What?" Ryoma said looking up at Tsuki.

"Where were you yesterday for the last half of the school day?" Tsuki asked curiously.

"I wasn't aware I was missed." Ryoma said with a slow smile.

"Your absence was very noticeable by everyone." Tsuki said quickly before looking away.

"You could've called me since you have my number." Ryoma suggested. He heard other girls gasp around the room and assumed they were feeling a bit left out for NOT knowing his cell number.

"I didn't want to bother you in case you were busy."

"Hn… I was busy…" Ryoma said remembering exactly how deep the valley of the nurse's breasts was. "Otherwise occupied might be more appropriate to say."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you were going to attend one of the senior's party tonight?" Tsuki asked looking back at Ryoma.

"Sure why not," Ryoma said with a small shrug. He'd rather hang out with the "cool" people than sit through dinner with the Takeuchi's and his after school lessons.

"Should I call you later with directions to the Masayuki's residence then?" Tsuki asked.

"Yeah," Ryoma said through a yawn. He definitely didn't like the fact that class was starting because the teacher walked in but he decided class starting wasn't half as bad as having the boys give him glares. Really! It wasn't his fault if they couldn't get a girl.

Turning his attention to the window he looked out at the front of the school that was nicely fenced off of society… he felt like a prisoner here, not a prestigious heir about to rule over all. Then again he was sure he was the only one with the wealth to think like this. Tsuki was an straightforward girl and for that Ryoma would settle with at least formalities with her. But it was a known fact he was single and anyone who could dig in to the top of nobility was secured for the rest of their lives. He, sadly just happened to be one of those top four MOST wanted position.

It had been drilled into his head for as long as he stepped into the Takeuchi residence. The top of the "food chain" or to others, nobility; Anzai, Atobe, Matsuma, and Takeuchi was as close as you could get to being emperor of Japan in stocks, wealth and property. After them came the strong supporters for the four families. It consisted of six families; Kono, Morisato, Shizumitsu, Haritsu, Shiraishi, and Oshitari. The ones after that were respected but didn't have a lot of money and property. They were Nakayama, Tezuka, Fuji, Sanada, Yukimura and Masayuki.

He had to know all of that, so he could know whom he could associate with, whom he could marry and who he could even consider being friends with.

"Takeuchi?"

"Hn?"

"How many times would you like me to repeat your name until you answer for roll call?" Satoshi-sensei asked with a frown at Ryoma.

"Maybe a few more times Satoshi-sensei." Ryoma said with a blank stare back at Satoshi-sensei. A few giggles went through the class but Ryoma ignored it for the peace of his own thoughts as Satoshi started class with where they left off yesterday.

"Don't be so haughty Takeuchi." Shizumitsu whispered over giving Ryoma a vicious poke from behind even though he was in the next row.

Irritated, Ryoma stood to get Satoshi-sensei's attention and frankly, Ryoma looked pissed.

"Something wrong again Takeuchi?" Satoshi-sensei asked.

"Yes," Ryoma said. "I want you to move Shizumitsu away from me, he keeps whispering to me like some love-sick fool so I can't concentrate."

"How dare you accuse me of such things?" Shizumitsu said standing as well in anger.

"Takeuchi, please-"

"Move him away or I'll walk out." Ryoma promised.

Unable to do anything but follow through, Satoshi-sensei moved Shizumitsu down three rows so there was good distance and focused back on the test he would be giving out soon.

Needless to say, everything continued on peacefully as Ryoma worked diligently and finished the test way ahead of time and personally turned it in while asking the teacher if he could step out for the next twenty minutes that the class may need.

"As long as you come back and not skip out like you did yesterday."

"I was busy." Ryoma said taking the chiding all in one stride. He needed to get out and have a quick smoke. Finding a way to the roof, He dug deep into his pockets and found his cigarettes as he searched the other side for his lighter. He felt relief hit him immediately with the first breath as he leaned against the rail and started out past the school property to where he used to belong. It was only a slight movement near the other side of him that made him look to the side and spot someone headed to the other side of the roof. Curious, he headed that way too and noted it was the new girl in English. He watched silently as she sat down and buried her head. She seemed to be thinking over things as well since she left her head buried but her aura was pushing everyone off. He thought of leaving her to herself but when she looked up and her emotionless gray eyes he had encountered yesterday was not emotionless but watery, he sighed, took a quick puff of his cigarette and dug for his handkerchief.

Not knowing what to do, he merely walked over sunk next to her and stuck the handkerchief into her view. It must've startled her because she wiped her tears immediately and looked at Ryoma.

"Use it." Ryoma merely said. Girls always thought they looked ugly when they cry but to Ryoma it was their true face of emotion.

"Domo…" She whispered as she wiped the rest of her tears away with his handkerchief.

"Skipping?" He asked.

"Just a little…." Maika admitted. "I hate it here."

"Me too," Ryoma said with a smile and looked at her as he moved his cigarette to expertly flick the ashes away. "But it looks like we're prisoners right?"

"Aa…" She said staring off into the distance. "I dislike it so much though!"

"What's your story?" Ryoma asked more out of curiosity then true concern.

"I'm sure everyone has heard of it!" Maika laughed bitterly.

"I heard it… but it's the generic one, tell me your side; the real side." Ryoma said shrugging off the story he had heard.

"What makes you think there's more than what everyone is saying?"

"Because I've had girlfriends and my own troubles… I know how it goes and there's always a second story." Ryoma admitted.

"Hn.. I doubt you'd want to hear it!" Maika said looking up into the blue sky.

"I doubt I want to hear it as well but It'll make you feel better for sure." Ryoma said bluntly honest.

"My father needs my mother and me more than we need him." Maika started looking off into the distance again. "They married on their own. They had loved each other at one point in time but that died when my father started dating other girls after my third birthday."

"Ah… so he's the type to move on fast ne?" Ryoma said.

"No… supposedly a misunderstanding happened between them and they started feuding against each other… it was when I turned ten that he was bold enough to move in one of his mistresses that my mother broke and took me away. It was only recently that she became extremely sick and he forced us back." Maika said bitterly.

"I see… " Ryoma said with a small smile. "Is he going to sell you off as well?"

"To the highest bidder," Maika said bitterely.

"Well it's no use being bitter about it. I say keep walking, walk your own way even if the path is already chosen." Ryoma said standing with a stretch.

"I guess so…" Maika said standing as well.

"Here," Ryoma said handing her a keychain he had gotten from his mother. It was just a simple chain with a simple engraving but he felt she needed it more than him. "Always keep the faith," Ryoma said quoting the engraving.

" Thank you," Maika said holding the keychain lovingly in her hands.

"Ah, I got to get back to class since my twenty minutes are up but don't you feel much better?"

"Aa," Maika said with a smile.

"Good," Ryoma said with a smirk. "See you later."

Maika didn't comment say anymore; it was rare for her to find a man tolerable but Ryoma was very tolerable in her eyes. He was straight-forward, honest and extremely blunt… yet when he smiled, it never seem to reach his eyes. It was more of mirth and fakeness rather than real laughter and happiness; almost as if he was in a frozen state.

xXx

_**Tsuki Academy **_

_**English **_

Ryoma smiled as he walked into English and saw Maika sitting in front of his desk in her seat staring at the keychain he gave her. Her face showed no emotion but if he was to assume, he'd guess it was that she needed a moment to believe or she liked him that way. Ryoma walked towards his seat and as he set his things down gently, he leaned down next to her until his lips were inches from her left ear and said, "Not skipping?"

Maika whirled around and saw Ryoma standing behind her. "Of course not!"

"Hn…" Ryoma said sitting down in his seat. "I was about to say let's skip together."

"Takeuchi-kun!" Maika said with a slight frown.

"Ryoma," Ryoma countered.

"But-"

"I prefer my given name." Ryoma said with a slight smirk and wink to her.

"What's this Maika-chan?" Atobe asked standing from him desk to snatch the keychain from her palm.

"Give that back!" Maika said fiercely as she glared at Atobe. She had been distracted by Ryoma that she had forgotten she was holding onto the keychain.

By then they had gathered most of the attention of the classroom. Even Sanada; who normally ignored Atobe bursts of supremacy looked up from what he was studying to look.

"Did your boyfriend give it to you?" Atobe demanded.

"It's none of your business Atobe-san who gave it to me." Maika said making an attempt to grab it from Atobe although Atobe's height advantage proved the attempt to be futile.

"Tell me first this thing's sentimental value!" Atobe said enjoying the attempts.

"She said give it back." Ryoma said interfering. Guys like him always seemed to piss him off and it was one such guy back at Seigaku that got him into huge trouble and made his grandpa move him here.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you Takeuchi." Atobe said not even looking at him.

Ryoma sighed and got up, reached to get the keychain, which he easily reached at his height and returned it to Maika.

"What's the deal Takeuchi?"Atobe asked outraged.

"You're showing a very immature side Kaichou," Fuji voiced amusingly from where he watched with Sanada and Oshitari.

"The deal is she said give it back so stop acting like an ass and give it back." Ryoma stated bluntly and sat back down in his seat.

"You had no business interfering." Atobe accused.

"And you have no business to take it from her."Ryoma shot back.

"I just wanted to know what kind of competition I had!" Atobe said angrily to Ryoma.

"Well be glad that it wasn't given to her in that aspect." Ryoma said normally. He didn't understand why Atobe was so quick to defend and demand for action.

"What do you mean?" Atobe asked with a frown.

"I gave that to her, is that blunt enough monkey-king?" Ryoma asked before turning away. He was through dealing with that man and screw all those people who were watching and judging.

"Get to your seats!" Masako-sensei said walking into the room. She didn't know but she had just saved the entire class from having to hear Atobe comeback to Ryoma's finishing blow.

"Morning class."

"Good Morning Mrs. Misato," They all responded in English as usual.

"Everyone do their homework?" Misako-sensei asked although her eyes landed solely on Ryoma.

"Yes," They all answered in union.

Ryoma irritated enough with the scene with Atobe decided to play the "game" with her that day. After all, if she made I worthwhile, at least he wouldn't be bored throughout English.

"Start where we left off?" Misako-sensei asked picking up her English textbook they were using.

"Yes," They all answered once more.

She called on Fuji to start and from there Ryoma decided the game would begin. Each time she glanced up near Ryoma, he always held her gaze. The only time he didn't was because Maika was reading and he stopped to listen to her part. He was after all, right after her plus; she had a very nice voice. There was barely a trace of her accent as she spoke English fluently and read flawlessly.

"Takeuchi, take over. Thank you Morisato." Misako-sensei said although her eyes were glued on Ryoma who stood with a slow smirk and started to read. He liked English, not because it made him feel superior, but because it brought his closer to who he had been. He was an Echizen, a Japanese-American… not Takeuchi.

xXx

_**Tsuki Academy **_

_**Lunch**_

Ryoma stood to grab his stuff and thought to go see the nurse but he felt someone grab hold of his arm.

"What?" He asked when he came face-to-face with Atobe.

"Where do you think you're going?" Atobe asked.

"Lunch," Ryoma said calmly.

"There's a student council meeting and Shizumitsu has already informed the council that you now represent your class in the council."Atobe said with a superior smile.

"I didn't even agree to that monkey-king so let go of me." Ryoma said jerking out of his grasp. "Student council officer is so boring anyways."

"You have no choice… ne Yuushi."

"For this matter Takeuchi, he happens to be right." Oshitari said gathering his papers.

"Then we should all go!" Yukimura said coming into the classroom with a smile. He had been dying for a closer look at the Takeuchi god and this was his chance! "I'm Yukimura Seiichi, secretary of the student council."

"Maika, shall we walk together there as well." Atobe asked pulling her beside him. "After all, you are a class officer."

"Since when?" Maika asked outraged.

"Since he demanded you to be." Oshitari said with a sigh. "Your teacher has agreed."

"You have no right to-"

"He has every right to actually because he is a Atobe and his family finances some of this property." Oshitari said pushing his glasses up slightly.

"I'll pass with Maika!" Ryoma announced promptly disposing of Yukimura who fell into Fuji's arms as Ryoma grabbed Maika's hand as they ran to escape.

"Takeuchi she's mine!!!" Atobe said in a bratty tone as he raced after them with Oshitari following with Yukimura and Fuji in tow.

"This is fun ne?" Yukimura asked Fuji.

"Somewhat.. . That new boy never ceases to amaze me with his carefree attitude." Fuji noted with a quick smile to Yukimura. "Aren't you a little too interested in him?"

"Syuusuke…Don't you want to break him?" Yukimura asked instead of answered.

"After I get our mighty kaichou to admit he likes a certain buchou ." Fuji said straightforwardly. "He's so mine after that."

"What makes you think you're the only one that claimed him? The third years are practically climbing into his pants. He looks pretty puny so he won't stand a chance against some of them." Yukimura said with a smile.

"Is that why you're so anxious to be first?" Fuji asked.

"Syuusuke… just because your dad is the school's director doesn't mean you can't have a little fun here and there."Yukimura stated.

"But I don't find the need to attack him just yet… I'll bide my time." Fuji shot back with a chuckle. "He's interesting… but not that interesting."

xXx

_**Meanwhile**_

Ryoma cursed as he stuffed himself and Maika into a classroom and waited till he heard the whole stampede chasing them to disappear before turning to her.

"There are so crazy shits here."

Maika merely nodded as she breathed deeply to calm her racing heartbeat. She turned her head a bit and noticed that they had shut themselves in a room with people… then she spotted Miyako, her best friend and where her gaze was. She glanced down as well and noted that her hand was still tightly entwined to Ryoma's. Letting go in a flurry, Maika walked over to Miyako.

"Well… it seemed like the devil was chasing after you two." Miyako said inviting them both to sit with the other two girls and few guys.

"Not really, "Ryoma said sitting beside Maika. "More like the student council."

"Aren't you two part of that?" Miyako asked. "Tsuki, my sister mentioned-"

"May I ask why the hell everyone else knows we're on the committee before we, ourselves even knows?" Ryoma asked looking at Miyako with a frown.

"I suppose it's because a lot of people talk about you two."

"I suppose I'm labeled as 'the mysterious Takeuchi heir' right?" Ryoma asked.

"And I must be 'the disgraced one'" Maika said with a tiny smile at how Ryoma and she could just say so.

"Something like that." Miyako said softly. "Ne Shiraishi, this is Morisato Maika."

"Nice to meet you," A brown-haired guy said as he stood and walked over. "You must be the one Atobe Keigo claimed yesterday."

"Something like that," Maika muttered.

"Eh?" Ryoma said suddenly and stood looking out the window. It drew everyone's attention to the glass but as they did, he was already running out and they didn't understand why at all.

"You stop right there!" Atobe called out but as he came to a stop in the room with the rest of the council, he saw Shiraishi, Sanada, Tezuka and the rest of the tennis club sitting with Maika and three other girls.

"Your conduct as Student council president is questionable." Tezuka merely said as he stood to leave with Sanada.

"Gen…" Yukimura started but stopped when he saw Tezuka and Sanada grab their racquets. It meant they were going to play a set or two before lunch was over.

"See you after school." Sanada clarified instead and Yukimura nodded. No one noticed that as they slipped out Maika had slipped out as well to go find Ryoma. He had left his things with her and she wanted to be sure that he got his stuff.

xXx

_**Tsuki Academy **_

_**Lunch**_

_**Tennis Court**_

Sanada paused and reached out to grasp Tezuka's shoulder lightly. When Tezuka turned around to see what he wanted he motioned his head towards the left and both saw why the new boy had ran out so fast. He was standing and talking to a girl dressed in another school uniform. Her shoulder length brown haired swayed as she enthusiastically showed him a tennis form usually taken when catching a lob.

"We should tell him and her that outsiders aren't allowed on campus unless she signed in at the office." Tezuka said abruptly.

Sanada didn't say anything…. Rather it was Ryoma's soft smile that caused them both to decide and leave it be. Both had thought he didn't have it in him to smile so genuinely.

"His girlfriend?" Sanada said looking back at Ryoma and the girl.

"most likely," Tezuka agreed.

xXx

Maika didn't run into Ryoma until she searched outside. She saw him walking alone with a tennis ball and wondered what he had seen that he ran so fast. It was almost as if he was hoping it wasn't just a dream.

"Takeuchi…"

"Ryoma remember?" Ryoma said bouncing the ball once or twice before he pushed it into his pants pocket.

"Oh… your stuff," Maika said handing Ryoma his bookbag.

"Domo," Ryoma said and accepted it.

Suddenly a beep interrupted their silence and Maika reached for her cell

phone only to let out a frustrated groan.

"Something wrong?" Ryoma asked walking beside her as they walked back inside the school.

"I was trying to get out of attending this party tonight but my mother just texted me saying there's no way out, he's forcing her to go along as well so we seem like a "happy" family." Maika said with a touch of despite in her tone.

"Is it that Senior's party thing?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah… at the Masayuki's residence," Maika sighed out.

"Go with me then," Ryoma said turning to look at her. He wasn't even fazed by her look of curiosity. "I don't want to be home tonight greeting the Takeuchi's so I'll pick you up and we'll go tonight. Tell your parents you'll meet them there."

"Do you drive?"

"Yeah," Ryoma said. "Learned when I was fourteen."

"That's really young." Maika commented.

"So?" Ryoma asked. "Do I score a phone number and directions to your house or no?"

Ryoma lifted a brow slightly when Maika laughed. Hers was unrestricted as she nodded and gave him her phone number.

"I'll call you and you can walk me through to your house… will I need to catch you as you sneak out the balcony?" Ryoma asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I hope you can catch me," Maika said teasingly playing along. It had been too long since she had let loose and became herself in front of a person. He was unlike anyone she had ever met and she liked him. He was someone she wouldn't mind having as a long-term friend.

"See you tonight then," Ryoma said and rushed to his class as the bell rang. She on the other hand turned towards the third years hall for her next classes.

"Maika!"

She turned around to look at Ryoma again. "Put your mask back on, it should only be shown to someone worthy." Ryoma stated in English.

Maika nodded. She closed her eyes and did as she was told. She slid the emotionless look back over her face. She had almost forgotten that it was practically just Ryoma and her that were human here. It was only them who didn't judge which class you came from, how much money your family made, and how well you can uphold your family's dignity. Thinking about it now, she might enjoy tonight.

xXx

_**Masayuki Residence**_

Needless to say, they created an immediate stir as people started talking as soon as they walked in together. It would be in five minutes flat that people found out who he and she was and spread it to the next person who didn't know. The "rumored Takeuchi heir" and the "daughter of the disgraced one" had come together.

Despite the critical eyes on them though, Ryoma walked with his head held high and an arm around Maika who identically carried herself highly with a slight hint of serenity draped in a dark purple silk gown.

Her father and mother had shown up earlier and her mother had stubbornly played the same part with the same emotionless face next to her husband. But any person who wasn't blind could see that there was discontent in their marriage from the way she loosely held onto to him to the fact that she never looked at him once.

"Morisato,"

Morisato Takuya turned his hardened dark eyes to the man who spoke to him. Although Morisato Takuya was a very handsome man, he had, as everyone said, built a protective attitude and personality. He rarely smiled freely nor seemed loving but nonetheless the money, power and influence he held were as notable as Shiraishi and Oshitari.

"What is it Masayuki?"

"Your daughter arrived with the Takeuchi heir… your scoring a big one aren't you?" The man jested.

"Who knows, she's quite stubborn like her mother." He merely stated and turned away to dismiss himself. He searched for his wife and found her sitting beside the main branch Masayuki mistress. A small smile sat on her lips but he knew better. Her dead emotionless eyes was all that stared out of the body now, he'd lost Asami whom he loved fifteen years ago.

xXx

People didn't give Morisato Asami an easier time as well. They hounded, and sought her out to know the "secret" as they call it, of how to catch the best of nobility.

" You must have taught her something!" Masayuki Usagi said.

"Nothing at all, she just said she'd be here with someone other than her father and me."

"But she's been in Japan less than a month since you moved back!"

"True," Asami said but ignored the rest of the assumptions. They could say whatever they want, make fun of her, snub her but never would they do so without adding that discreet "just kidding". She was Takeuchi Anzai Asami. She was the last of the Anzai's as of two days ago when her younger sister died in an accident while vacationing in Thailand. The Anzai family was one of the last top nobility that ran alongside Takeuchi, Atobe and Matsuma. Because of her position, they had to outwardly respect her but that didn't change that fact that they didn't have to like her or the fact that she turned down Takeuchi Sakoji to marry a bit beneath to a Morisato. It didn't even change that the fact that the marriage didn't work out and she had left with her five year old daughter to America and had just returned.

She bent her head to fiddle with her purse. She could feel his gaze but refused to meet it at all cost. She had no need to… not when everything between them could never be the same again.

"Asami? I had heard you returned."

"I have," Asami said simply. She hated the woman, she hated Takeuchi Masayuki Sakurako so much, she had at one point in the last fifteen years wanted to kill her. Sakurako may look the angel and she may look like the cold, unfeeling devil; but it was her that was one of the biggest factor to her failed marriage.

xXx

_**Elsewhere in the ballroom**_

"He showed up with Morisato Maika." Miyako informed her sister. "I didn't know he was partial to older girls."

"I had no idea as well." Tsuki confirmed.

"Well if you want to snatch a chance with Takeuchi, we had better find another for Maika to hang all over." Miyako said over the glass of her champagne as she watched Maika and the Takeuchi heir maneuver around the room.

"Why don't we have Tezuka-san?"

"Are you crazy?" Miyako asked looking at her younger sister in slight dislike. "If I have the guy I'm trying to get escort her, HE might like her!"

"She's not that pretty." Tsuki said with a slight frown.

"You have to be very blind not to see that she's pretty." Her sister said with a sigh." Her mother was reputable to be the most beautiful seventeen years ago, along with Atobe Kono Sakuya, and Takeuchi Rinko. Each of them went on to marry very handsome men although only Atobe-san married up while the other two married down."

"Shall we greet them anyways?"

"It's only polite," Miyako mentioned and stepped forward pasting a soft smile on her face as she approached Maika. She knew better than anyone; you keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

xXx

_**Takeuchi Residence**_

"He's at the Masayuki party." Takahiro's secretary informed him.

"Damn that stubborn trait!" Takahiro cursed out as he stood to go back into the dining room where the main Takeuchi's were going to be formally introduced to the heir to the Takeuchi main branch.

They had all gathered so it was no use telling them he wasn't there… better yet, he'd play at Ryoma's pace.

"Make my life easier then Ryoma…" Takahiro said through a smile as he looked at the people waiting.

"Everyone, my secretary has just informed me that there's a party going on at the Masayuki's."

"Of course there is brother dear," Koji said with a small smile. "Why Kojirou is over there enjoying himself as well as my daughter-in-law Sakurako."

"Then we should join them there." Takahiro announced and asked the servants to go ahead and eat the food in the dining room while he and the others will be heading off.

"Brother… it's not appropriate to tell your servants they can eat at your table." Koji reminded him.

"I'll do as I please." Takahiro bit out and turned to lead the way.

xXx

_**Masayuki Residence**_

"What are you doing here cousin?" Kojirou asked looking at Ryoma.

"Enjoying myself," Ryoma said not feeling the least bit guilty at having ditched out dinner at home with the "family".

"You're supposed to be at home aren't you?" Kojirou asked with a frown.

"Where you're supposed to be too?" Ryoma questioned with a slight lift of his brow.

"Listen you-"

"Oh my god!" a screech went through the party. "All the Takeuchi's are here!"

That announcement made both Kojirou and Ryoma turn their heads to the entrance where it became apparent that no one was lying. In the front of the pack, Takeuchi Takahiro had the charisma to hold the crowd down with just his stare… and he happened to have his stare focused on his grandson, Ryoma.

* * *

A/N: Well…. It seems like fireworks will be going off soon so do review and I'll update as soon as my schedule will allow.


	4. Takeuchi Heir

A/N: Merry Christmas and the usual happy birthday to our dear prince!

Well, this story has become a story that my muses are loving so I'm going to go with the flow and update this story as well as everyone else's favorites. We'll be doing more background on people and the first moves of Syuusuke to Ryoma.

Read and review your thoughts at the end so I can gauge how fast or slow to move to get everyone enjoying the story.

* * *

**Gyokuei Kuragari**- Things will start getting interesting more so about now since Ryoma, with the single defying move has caught Fuji's attention and when his attention is won over, he pursues. :)

Look forward to that in the coming chapters.

Ryoma's personality in this story I wanted to be unique from all the other Ryoma's I've created. All my Ryoma's have a distinct part in their personality to distinguish them, yet all of them share the same cockiness, bluntness and so forth that makes Ryoma… well Ryoma. XD

I just want to experiment with Ryoma being straight, stubborn and rebellious.

**MARYLOVER**- As usual, I have my OC's and too much background. XD

Despite everything though, it'll eventually lead to the main pairing and Fuji definitely gets more screen time in this chapter. OC's will have their buildup but UNLESS their problem relates directly to the Takeuchi's, they won't get much screen time.

**tsub4ki**- Perhaps, but that may happen very much later when they can actually talk decently to one another without a grudge. Maika and Ryoma will have a special connection as time passes because they have lived outside the society and having experienced freedom, they both share views in life that no one else can understand. I haven't thought far along enough to see if I want them to be a main pairing but there may be instances where it may seem so.

Asami's character will only be built enough to a point because this story revolves around the Takeuchi family line and Ryoma's generation more than Rinko and Asami's generation.

* * *

**Frozen **

**Rated:** M [for later things and language]

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter III: Takeuchi Heir**

_**Masayuki Residence**_

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

Takahiro smiled for the sake of his impending victory and the upper crust that stared back at him. He knew what they wanted, they wanted gossip, they wanted talk, they needed to know who to aim for when he was drawing his last breath.

"I wasn't expecting you Takahiro," a gruff voice called out from the crowd. A smug smile could be seen even if the man was graying. Upon seeing him, Takahiro lost the coldness to his eyes and allowed a bit of warmth as a hint of a smile touched his lips.

"It's good to see you too Ryouta," Takahiro greeted his old friend Matsuma. They had went to school together as well as married around the same time and stayed in the same circles. "I thought I'd drop by to see what fun made my heir want to be here so much."

"You have an heir now eh?"Matsuma said walking with Takahiro who was crossing the ballroom to greet him. Matsuma was well versed in the circle they call "friends" and "associates". He knew that what he said would draw attention and he was more than certain that this line was going to have a lot of talk for a long time.

"Yes I do… while I'm here why don't I introduce him to all of you," Takahiro said smugly with a look to Ryoma. "Ryoma?"

"No way! He is naming that kid heir!"

"I always knew he was going to choose his real blood!"

"That boy looks very handsome!"

More and more people whispered but the only one Ryoma wanted to kill was his grandfather. The smug smile on his face indicated this was punishment for blowing off the family to go do what he wanted. He could already feel the gazes on him as his grandfather brought the attention to him; he hated it with a passion!

"Maika…" Ryoma glanced down with a slight apologetic smile. "Would you mind waiting here while I get duty over and done with?"

She nodded and slipped her arm out of his as Ryoma turned and headed towards his grandfather and the rest of the Takeuchi's rather defiantly. Maika knew best what he was feeling as soon as it circled the crowd that Ryoma's family was here. He had straightened from his relaxed pose to a rigid, business-like form and his emotionless mask completely covered all traces of the real Ryoma she had come to know. She watched with her own mask over her face solemnly as she kept her gaze on her back and not on anyone else. She knew one look in this blood-thirsty crowd could turn your whole history into the next sentence spouting out of people's mouth.

Takahiro, on the other hand, wasn't surprised his grandson didn't scowl or break down. After all, he was a Takeuchi and they had a face to preserve. Taking Ryoma by the shoulder, he faced the entire crowd. He ignored Ryoma's stiff posture under his touch and smiled to the family and all although he noted Koji and Sakoji's slight frown.

"I know many of you have been waiting to see when I was going to get around to announcing my heir… and count yourself lucky I'm doing it tonight!" Takahiro said strongly. "Takeuchi Ryoma, upon my death, will assume power over the Takeuchi main and branch family. He will hold my company, property, money and everything I own unless I have stated otherwise in my will."

Knowing what was expected of him; Ryoma pasted an emotionless, doll-like glazed look on his face and bowed to the crowd that clapped happily. His destiny was sealed, his future was for the taking from every hopeful female that looked "happily" up at him and his enemies confirmed upon looking at the slight frown most of the males without such a prestigious title gave him.

"Well boy, you got lucky!" Koji said with a slight smile.

"If you want to call it that," Ryoma said tonelessly to his grandpa's brother. He didn't like the man since he met him and he knew the man didn't like him either.

"Well at least he's a looker," Matsuma said to Takahiro.

"He looks more like his father facial wise but mentally he's a Takeuchi." Takahiro replied with a affirmative nod. "Is Kunikazu and Naoki here as well?"

"No," Matsuma said with a slight scowl towards where his wife sat with the other patrons her own age. "The witch dragged me along when I could've been with those two playing a good game of chess."

"I suppose I can spare a few minutes with you before I go home." Takahiro said amused that the "witch" he was so mad at was the same one he had to chase to marry.

"Please do," Matsuma said as he led the way to the drinks.

XxX

"Maika-chan,"

"Miyako," Maika greeted with her first genuine smile that night.

"Did your parents drag you here tonight as well?" Miyako asked looking a bit sympathetic.

"My father did," Maika said with a tiny smile. "It's our first re-appearance into this society since our return after all."

"I wanted to introduce you to the Atobe's." Miyako said with a smile.

"No thank you Miyako," Maika said with a slight smile. "You know I'm not fond of Atobe."

"It's polite Maika-chan," Miyako said with an insistent smile. "After all, I heard your mother was close to his mother."

Turning her head, Maika almost wished Ryoma would come back but after looking at the crowd of well-wishers around him, she knew he wouldn't be escaping anytime soon. She reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled towards the Atobe's where she was sure Atobe was sure to prey on her.

XxX

"Sweetheart! Did you finally come to me?" Atobe asked with a smile as Maika was dragged forward with Miyako.

"You think too highly of yourself," Maika ground out through a polite smile at the Atobe's.

"Atobe-sama… this is Morisato Maika," Miyako introduced.

Maika looked up into pretty gray eyes as the women moved forward to greet her properly with a genuine smile.

"You're as beautiful as your mother." She said with a smile as she reached out to gently touch Maika's face. " Is she here as well?"

"My mother is here as well." Maika said with a better smile. She felt truly sorry for the beautiful lady who had a son such as Atobe. "She's sitting with the Masayuki's main branch towards the front."

"I see, I'm going to say hello to your mother so Keigo will keep you two entertained." She said before rushing towards the front.

Maika really didn't want anything to do with her son but when she turned to ignore Atobe and talk to Miyako, she realized that she had already ventured to Tezuka and Sanada's side farther away.

"Maika-chan…since it's only the two of us, ore-sama should grace you with a chance to dance with him."

"No thank you," Maika said a overly polite smile as she jerked her hand from Atobe's. "I don't dance well nor do I want to with you."

"You cannot disgrace me here," Atobe leaned towards her to hiss as a couple people turned to see what the disgraced was saying to the eligible bachelor.

"I wouldn't if you weren't so impulsive," Maika said softly back with a sting as her gray eyes turned a stormy angered gray.

Both glared at each other but neither spoke as they fought mentally through eye contact.

XxX

Seeing as her sister had rid Maika from Ryoma, Tsuki moved forward to greet Ryoma from the other side. She walked fearlessly knowing without a doubt that her sister and she were among the prettiest in the room and no man would ignore that. She noted the other girls approaching Ryoma as well and narrowed her eyes at them making them shrink back from their plight. She had set her eyes on Takeuchi Ryoma ever since the teacher introduced him as such. She was determined to climb up where her sister had failed. Unable to ensnare Atobe, it was smart of her sister to change tactics and aim for Tezuka.

"Ryoma," Tsuki said addressing him without the –kun on purpose to dissuade the other swarming girls from his side.

"Ah, Tsuki-chan… I was wondering when you'd appear in the mass crowd." Ryoma said with a hint of boredom in his tone.

"I was around when the big commotion led me to you," Tsuki said with a smile. "So how does it feel to own some of the richest estates and be one of the wealthiest in Japan?"

"Troublesome if not burdensome," Ryoma said immediately without having to think twice.

"I thought you might say something like that," Tsuki said closing the slight distance between them even more to show to anyone looking that they were much closer than mere acquaintances. She carefully gave him her undivided attention and although her dark eyes were to a degree "serene", they threatened the surrounding girls to try and interfere in her conversation with the Takeuchi heir.

XxX

Asami glanced into the crowd of adoring fans that stalked the newly announced Takeuchi heir and felt sick at the reminders of her own childhood. Her mother had been unable to produce sons for her father but he had loved her too much to have any woman on the side or to remarry just for an heir. Instead he was ready to pass the title to her, his oldest daughter even if the rest of the upper crust disapproved. She too, had felt like the glass-eyed boy who stood like an empty shell on the other side of the ballroom. He wasn't looking like he had earlier with her daughter at all. His pose was stiff and alert, his emotions void, and she didn't need to hear to know his tone was probably like hers back then; distant yet polite enough to pass.

"Asami-chan?"

Asami turned her head slightly to see a beautiful brown-haired woman heading towards her with a smile. It wasn't until she saw the soft brownish-black eyes that the identity of the woman hit her.

"Sakuya?" Asami said looking up at her.

The woman nodded as she took a seat beside her. She was still beautiful… probably not like her who had aged enormously in her own eyes. Although they had rated herself higher than Sakuya in terms of wealth and looks, Asami had always thought Sakuya to be more beautiful. Even now, barely any lines showed on her radiant face. Her brown hair still sat perfectly as it did in high school and her smile was still just as gentle, yet firm.

"How have you been?" Sakuya asked reaching out to take Asami's hand into hers.

"Exactly as society says I am right?" Asami said with a small smile.

"Nonsense!" Sakuya scoffed, "We both know they made Takuya and your relationship more than it is!"

Asami didn't answer; she merely glanced one way for a bit before adverting her eyes back out to the darkening sky. Sakuya studied her look and frowned a bit. She knew from years of experience that society talked about events and made it out to be more than it was but when she had heard about Asami running away with her daughter Maika thirteen years back, she knew something bad must've happened. Because they had been best friends, Sakuya knew Asami never ran unless she was at the end of her ropes.

Now… now the woman who sat before her didn't look like the happy bride that married nineteen years ago, she looked beautiful still with her serene, grey eyes, but the sadness that lurked in its depths and the slight exhaustion that showed on her face when she forgot to hide it worried Sakuya. Sakuya took the time to glance the same way Asami did and caught sight of Morisato Takuya talking to Oshitari Youji and Tezuka Kuniharu. There was a time when Sakuya envied Asami for having such a man by her side but she had known her duty was to marry up and she did when she accepted Atobe Keijirou's proposal after high school. She had since learned to love her husband but she had thought Asami would be happy with the one she chose for herself.

Sakuya sighed as she eyes Morisato Takuya from the corner of her eye. He was still built and his dark eyes still pierced a girl's heart but her respect for him died when rumors of him circulating with other women's reached her ears. A cheating man was one of the lowest in her eyes… especially when flaunting it in front of his wife and society. Every woman knew Masayuki Sakurako used to be his mistress… except for some guys including Sakurako's husband.

"I'm sorry Sakuya-chan… I just don't want to get into it," Asami finally said.

"Did you see her already?" Sakuya asked glancing at Sakurako who was busy fawning over her son.

"Yes I did," Asami sighed out.

"It could all just be rumors…" Sakuya said carefully.

"Sakuya… it's been bad between Takuya and me before Maika was even born..."

"But you two were so perfect and-"

"Things changed… lots of things did…." Asami merely said with a small smile. "Let's leave it in the past."

Sakuya didn't answer… whether her friend admitted it or not, her marriage was in serious need of reconsideration… whether to end it or work it out was a step her husband and she needed to take quickly before they kill themselves.

XxX

"Fine," Atobe agreed with Maika, "We can stand here and talk rather lovingly so people can finally see who you belong to."

"I think not," Maika said backing away from him with a slight frown. "You're the last person I want to be talked about within the same sentence!"

"Don't be so shy," Atobe said advancing towards Maika who had backed herself into the wall.

"Don't be too hasty," Ryoma cut in as he wrapped an arm around Maika's waist and pulled her to his side. "Atobe-san, you are too much like a monkey-king." Ryoma stated placing Maika farther from Atobe's grasp while ignoring Atobe's irritated face and everyone standing close who not only wanted to know what was going on by eavesdropping but making their stares more noticeable then it should be.

"Brat, you are a thorn to my side," Atobe said with a frown.

"and you are a nuisance to my date and I," Ryoma stated clearly before leading Makia away into the crowd without a single look back to Atobe who was brimming with irritation at the younger males challenge and blunt attack.

"Looks like he won this round…" Fuji said loud enough to Yukimura from behind Atobe that had him whirling around to glare at Fuji while everyone else whispered of the young Takeuchi Heir preferring the "disgraced woman's" daughter.

"I'd like to see you handle that brat Fuji!" Atobe said angrily.

"And if I can Atobe?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Hn, then I'd do one thing for you that is within my power!" Atobe challenged.

"Oh," Fuji said flashing his blue eyes opened. "Anything hn…. From the great Atobe."

"Wow… such an offer of a lifetime Syuu-chan" Yukimura said with his own sly smile.

"So what would you say if I can get in his pants and figure him out?" Fuji asked with a widening smile at the prospect of getting at the hottest thing in the elite circle as well winning a favor from the notorious Atobe who only did things that benefitted him one way or another.

"Like I said, you may have one request from ore-sama despite you being so close to plebian level."Atobe said with a smug smile.

"Deal then," Fuji said reaching out to shake hands with Atobe. "But if I win I may demand some actions to be done…"

"and if I win, I want to see you serving Ore-sama personally for the rest of the school year." Atobe said with a smile.

Fuji nodded and Yukimura glanced over to where the newest young prince stood next to his princess.

He only wondered how much bloodshed would be done to see past thTsuie prince's face.

"I wonder if he's ever been with a guy…" Yukimura mussed to Fuji.

"I heard he's disclosed himself to no one but I also heard a lot of racket from our seme's that he has a face many want under them." Fuji said looking at the boy as well.

"Should I find out if he's been with a guy yet for you?" Yukimura asked with a slight chuckle.

"No thanks, I will _personally_ find out as well as open this closed book for the world to see." Fuji said with a smile. "Sei-chan just watch…."

XxX

"That man just loves you doesn't he?" Ryoma said as he led her to a different place in the ballroom.

"Yes, just as much as everyone else seems to notice you're in the ballroom now." Maika teased with a slight smile. "It seems all the matrons and elite nobility are tossing their daughters your way."

"It's troublesome and that old man knew what the reaction would be when he announced it here tonight." Ryoma complained with a slight scowl that momentarily gave his emotionless face some emotion.

"Well… this is the world where the richest are trying to keep it within the top." Maika sighed out gripping Ryoma's upper hand in sympathy slightly. "I will have to thank you from saving me yet again without me making a big scene."

"What could be the biggest scene you can make?" Ryoma asked with a slight lift of his eyebrow in mirth.

"Slapping the poor fool and announcing I hate his guts so everyone can then call me the "disgraced one who's a bitch." Maika said with a grin.

"Talking about disgrace, why do they all call you that besides the fact that your mother ran away with you when you were five." Ryoma asked.

"That's the only reason… this society is funny huh?"

"Well I haven't met your father so I can't say he's a bastard." Ryoma said with a sigh. "Though I'll say he was in the wrong for cheating on your mother openly; It's, of course done in this close-minded society and done discreetly isn't it?"

"Yes… but my mother loved him." Maika said with a sigh scanning over the people of the ball room. "There," Maika said after a moment again. "That's my father and supposedly his mistress by him near the circle of your mother is the dark-haired lady sitting by the Morisato matron and next to Atobe-san's mother who is brown-haired and wearing a diamond pin in her hair."

Ryoma scanned the crowd till he noticed the tall, dark-haired man who too held an emotionless mask on his face as he conversed with Ryoma's grandfather. He wasn't bad looking but Ryoma couldn't figure him out with such a closed emotionless face either. His eyes moved to the other side of Maika's father and noted his aunt Sakurako whose eyes didn't leave the figure of Maika's father for an instant… she was definitely into the man.

Ryoma's eyes scanned farther to rest his gaze on Maika's mother. She was definitely where Maika got her good looks from but her smile seemed somewhat distant. Turning back to see where his Uncle was while his wife was having hots for Maika's dad, he spotted his uncle's eyes on Maika's mother from where he stood with his crowd of friends. The look disgusted him since he was used to the raw want in people's eyes when they saw something they wanted. It seemed his aunt and uncle matched each other perfectly in terms of lewd and disturbing behavior.

XxX

Morisato Takuya continued to ignore the woman at his side who he knew was staring at him as he talked to old man Takeuchi. As soon as he was done though, he excused himself and headed to the refreshment table. He was tired enough from dealing with his stubborn wife and daughter as well as work so he didn't need to worry about more gossip from the gossip mongers trying to pry open his relationship with old man Takeuchi's brother's daughter-in-law.

Taking a sip of his red wine, he glanced over to his wife and jealously gripped him as he recognized the man who was making her smile so happily…. He hated that man whom he used to call acquaintance with a passion now; he only stood the man's company because he was elite and top nobility. Otherwise, Matsuma Ryou was as good as dead to him.

XxX

_**Tsuki Academy**_

_**Lunch**_

The whole school had be alight with rumors and gossip all morning and now that the afternoon had finally hit, it was worse because now everyone from any year and class could talk about the Takeuchi heir dissing Atobe, being named heir and was supposedly interested in an older girl.

Fuji, on the other hand, was busy in the principal's lounge overlooking his prey's record. In twenty minutes he was disappointed he could find NOTHING out of the ordinary with this boy. He had average entrance exam scores on all levels except English where he excelled and even had the guts, as the test teacher stated in an attached note, to correct misspelled and mis-punctuated sentences in the paragraph given.

"So why is it that I feel there's something missing?" Fuji mussed aloud to himself in the empty room. It helped that his father was the school director to be getting into all these files but it seemed his advantage wasn't helping him at all now.

XxX

_**Student Council Room**_

"Meeting adjourned," Yukimura said as every class representative and officer stood to leave only to have Atobe stop Ryoma, who wasn't even happy to be in the room in the first place.

"What mokey-king?"

"Why do you insiste on calling me such an obscene name brat?" Atobe demanded bopping him on the head with a stack of papers.

"Because you act like the king of all monkeys thinking to get anything you want just by saying so." Ryoma said annoyed at the bop he got.

"Well as punishment, finish sorting out the budgets of these clubs. I'm going to play tennis for a while." Atobe said with a slight wave as he turned to leave.

"Oi!" Ryoma said looking at the papers he was just handed. He looked up only to see the annoying man gone and Yukimura shrugging as if he knew nothing of his president's sudden decision.

With a glare, Ryoma left the rooms as well in the direction of the tennis courts. If the man wanted to play and not work then he should be more than willing to give up his status as Student council president as well.

Yukimura though, pulled along Oshitari as e rushed after the boy.

"Why are we-"

"Because we'll get to see a very intresting scene." Yukimura said excitedly cutting off Oshitari's question. Besides, if it turned out to be nothing but a mild threat, he would make up the disappointment by seeing Gen, the fukubuchou.

XxX

"Hold it right there!" Ryoma said spotting the proud man himself talking to what looked like the teacher dressed in a tennis outfit on the sidelines holding a tennis racquet.

"Now what brat? Can't do simple computations?" Atobe asked not even giving Ryoma a glance since he jogged up beside him.

"Are you ready to relinquish your position as student council president?" Ryoma demanded catching everyone near them attention. A few whispers re-appeared as students thought a reprise of yesterday's spar would be happening again.

"What does computations have to do with my position?" Atobe demanded looking down on Ryoma even if he was only a couple inches taller.

"It's a JOB that comes with the position so if you're giving me the duty then I should have title as well right?" Ryoma demanded.

"Brat-"

"Don't brat me Monkey king, are you gonna do your work and keep your title or are you gonna play and flirt with the tennis coach?" Ryoma stated.

"I'll make you do twice the work if you ever assume again," Atobe said narrowing his eyes on the boy.

"You're just doing this because Maika prefers me over an overbearing ass like you huh?" Ryoma said hitting deep.

"Why you little-"

"Ahh..Abunai!!(watch out)"

No one had any time to move as some tennis players who had been playing in the court behind them sent a fast air ball mistakenly towards where Atobe and Ryoma were arguing.

It was a reflex. That was the only thing Ryoma could think to describe the feeling as HE felt the ball approaching before they warning was even fully out of everyone's voice. He merely grabbed Atobe's racquet and turned to catch the fast approaching ball effortlessly with ease.

He went on ahead and glared at Atobe while ignoring that fact that everyone else's eyes were on him.

"Sugoi(amazing)" Yukimura whispered out from where he stood next to Sanada.

"It was done with as much ease as most of the regulars…." Sanada commented. "With a good form as well… I wonder… if he plays."

"This kid just keeps surprising me…" Yukimura said with a chuckle.

"He does," Oshitari agreed. Yukimura was right…. Following the sophomore had allowed then both to see an amazing feat.

The spell was broken when everyone heard a girl's voice call for the Takeuchi heir.

"Ryoma-kun!"

Everyone's attention shifted to the brown-haired girl waving at Ryoma wearing a uniform not from the school.

"Oi Takeuchi!" Oshitari spoke from the sidelines after the girl gave the unwilling Ryoma a hug. "Shouldn't you tell your girlfriend that she can't walk freely on campus unless she checks in at the front office?"

"Eh?" Ryoma said with a slight frown to Oshitari. "You don't mean akachan An do you?"

"Uh.. .yes I do," Oshitari said looking at Ryoma in all seriousness.

"An is my best friend's girlfriend, not mine," Ryoma said with a raised brow.

"Eh?!"

The girl beside him nodded. "I come to see him because he goes to school near where my parents live."

"What kind of girl visits her boyfriend's friend?" Atobe deadpanned out.

"Uh…me?" An said making a couple people chuckle.

"She happens to be a good friend to me as well," Ryoma stated. "Besides, I'm gonna marry Maika-chan."

"You can't do that! I'm going too!" Atobe said in outrage.

"Watch me!" Ryoma said with a smile."She'll say yes to me!"

"Ore-sama absolutely-" Atobe started only to be cut off unceremoniously.

"Maika-chan," Ryoma said passing an enraged Atobe towards a part where Tsuki's sister and Maika were walking by.

"Ryoma-kun," Maika returned with a smile.

"Will you say yes to me?" Ryoma asked

"Eh?" Maika said not understanding what was being asked of her.

Ryoma merely waited with an amused face.

"Yes?"

XxX

_**Takeuchi Residence**_

"Rinko-chan…"

Rinko glanced up from her knitting to see her uncle standing at the door. Though she never liked him much they had always been civil to one another before she married and left. Though she hesitated for the briefest of seconds, she eventually gave in to the respectfulness of inviting him in her room to sit with her. Waving her nurse out the door, she turned her attention to her uncle who stared out the window.

"Is there a reason you're visitn gme Koji-ji-san?" Rinko asked straightening under his watchful eye.

"There is… last night your father named your son heir." Koji said with a slight sigh as he walked from the window to her bedside.

"I see…" Rinko said not wishing to assume why her uncle was telling her this when they both knew her father had every intention of inheriting Ryoma since the day he shipped both Ryoma and her here.

"I think your son is not worthy to carry on the main Takenuchi branch Rinko." Koji said easily.

"Oh… so what do you want me to do?" Rinko asked looking at her uncle questionably. She knew it was clear that Ryoma and her appearance hindered cousin Sakoji's son who stood to inherit when her brother died childless but she had no idea how Uncle Koji would gain anything from that.

"I want you to talk to your father and tell him to change it, if not, have your son refuse the title." Koji stated simply. "Takahiro is getting old and addle as well since he obviously didn't think of how improper your son is to inherit what Kojirou has been groomed to do his whole life. Your son isn't in his best shape either."

Rinko didn't answer. Instead she thought for a long while before ringing for her nurse to come back in. She then told the maid to show her uncle out while she rested.

Koji, of course, wasn't too happy to be dismissed this way without a proper explanmation. Nonetheless he moved towards the door only stating that she think about what he said.

"Koji-ji-san?" Rinko finally voiced.

He turned back expectantly and found her with a smile on her face as she folded her hands over her lap as was proper and looked him straight in the eye as any elite noble woman should ever look. She spoke softly but clearly to him, "You're right."

Koji smiled… the daughter was a lot smarter than her father.

"Ryoma's not in his best shape, because when he is, he'll be smiling and proud to be a Takeuchi. You should know better Uncle; what father says goes."

Koji didn't respond, he merely tightened his lips and hurried out in anger. Rinko wasn't afraid of what he could do to her; no… she was more worried of what he could do to her son now that her father had directly used Ryoma as a barrier to keep Koji away from the Takeuchi fortune upon his death.

* * *

A/N: Finally got around to making the character list. Only listed the ones who'll be mentioned more often than not. Please review and give me your input since the set of Thrill is finally on!

**Characer List-**

_[They will be categorized by family name and rank]_

**Atobe**

**Atobe Naoki** [65]laidback and carefree now that his son is overseeing to the company. He is good friends with Kunikazu, Ryouta and Takahiro.

**Atobe Morisato Mika**[62]one of the biggest gossips but cares deeply for her only grandson.

**Atobe Keijirou**[37]Ranked best looks and position in his days, he married his high school sweetheart and began to build Atobe corp to the successful company it is today. Although he seems a bit too proud sometimes, he, like his son, is intelligent enough to succeed in whatever they undertake.

**Atobe Kono Sakuya**[37]Ranked third in best position and looks in her day, she was extremely close to the top two; Rinko and Asami. Although she was the only one of the three to marry up and

**Atobe Keigo**[18]Narcisstic, proud and everything else, he is proudly Tsuki academy's second in best looks and position as well as ranking second only to Tezuka in academics overall and over the third years. He also holds the position of Student Council President and has just claimed the school's best ranked in position and looks girl as his own.

**Takeuchi**

**Takeuchi Sakai Ume**[80] Takahiro's step mother and Koji's mother

**Takeuchi Takahiro**[62] Ryoma's grandfather

**Takeuchi Kamida Miyo**[D-30]Takahiro's wife. Died when Rinko was 7 and Hisoka was 3.

**Takeuchi Koji**[60]Takahiro's half-brother; He generally tries to get along with everyone but he's always been under pressure to be better than Takahiro from his mother.

**Takeuchi Echizen Rinko[**39]Despite being the most likely to succeed being labeled best looks and position of her time, she married into the middle class out of love and disappeared from the upper class.

**Takeuchi Hisoka**[ D-35]Dedicated to his wife and work, he was the anticipated Takeuchi heir until his car accident killed both his wife and himself.

**Takeuchi Nakashima Shizu**[D-35]From a small respected family that married all the way up.

**Takeuchi Sakoji**[39]Though he was never listed as any of the top three in looks or position, he was highly sought after since he was a Takeuchi. Like his father, he strives to succeed the Takeuchi main branch one day instead of being a branch family

**Takeuchi Masayuki Sakurarako**[39]Listed as the best looking in her time without a good position, she married upward into the rich nobility and now looks down on everyone with a lower position.

**Takeuchi Kojirou**[18]Quiet and observant, he dislikes Ryoma's way of inheriting when he has always done his best for the position Ryoma so easily attained.

**Takeuchi Echizen Ryoma**[17]Following his father's death, his life was turned upside down and no believes there is nothing worth living for now since he sold his life to his grandfather to save his mother. He ranked first in looks and position to have as a husband as soon as he entered Tsuki Academy creating a sense of jealously from Atobe who was number one before he came.

**Matsuma**

**Matsuma Ryouta**[65]Sensible and fair, he befriended Takahiro and an attempt to capture his love interest, in which he was successful.

**Matsuma Shizumitsu Miu**[62]Strong-headed yet passionate, she was able to snag the interest of Ryouta and eventually married him when she lost to Kamida Miyo for Takahiro.

**Matsuma Ryuu**[39]Although he was ranked second in best looks with position in his days, he seems to have unfinished business with Morisato Takuya.

**Matsuma Sanada Mai**[39]Ranked third in best looks in her day, she tries very hard to please her husband whom she still suspects has feelings for his ex girlfriend.

**Matsuma Shouta**[20] Attending Todai and has expressed that he doesn't want to marry despite being the only son and child of the Matsuma line.

**Morisato**

**Morisato Takuya**[39]Rated the best looking back in the day, it hasn't changed with his age. He's still able to bring women to their knees but his own wife. Despite their differences, he refuses to divorce her.

**Morisato Anzai Asami**[39]Despite being the first born Anzai and the second most wanted wife in terms of looks and position, she married below her station and became a Morisato. She hides her feelings well and is full of pride.

**Morisato Maika**[18]Upon entering Tsuki Academy, she was immediately ranked first in overall looks and position for a wife and based on her entrance exam, ranked eighth in the top ten for third years and ninth for the school. She considers Ryoma the only person who actually understands her and confides more to him than she has to others.

**Haritsu**

**Haritsu Toshio**[39]Carefree and doesn't often care for the business but bullied easily by his wife into ventures. Bitter that she can't give him a son.

**Haritsu Oshitari Iku**[39]Bitter over her fate of having such a useless husband. She married in to a strong line of a family who directly supported the Big Four as her family did only to have her husband pull them to borderline fail. She wants to marry her daughters up so they won't lose their spot as a strong supporter and slip into only respected nobility.

**Haritsu Miyako**[18]Barely ranking in the top ten for the third years in academic scores, Miyako prides herself more on the fact that she rates first in overall looks for the current girls attending Tsuki Academy. She aimed high for Atobe but was shot down and now plans to have Tezuka.

**Haritsu Tsuki**[17] Ranking in the top ten for the second years in academic scores and third in terms of looks; she thinks she's best suited as Takeuchi Ryoma's future wife.

**Shiraishi**

**Shiraishi Kiyoshi**[39]Despite being ranked the third best to marry in terms of looks and position, he still went on to marry a gullible and fantasy filled girl. He believes it'll balance out his children… which happens to be partially true. Runs the Shiraishi business by himself for now but hopes his son will find interest in it soon.

**Shiraishi Haritsu Haruka**[39] As a mother she's loving but as anything else, she pretty much fails. ..though she was ranked the second best looking back in her school days.

**Shiraishi Reina** [20] Attends Todai and often wishes her brother would get a girlfriend.

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke**[18] Middle Shiraishi, singles player to tennis team.

**Shiraishi Shiori **[15] Youngest Shiraishi, talkative and always on the lookout for love.

**Oshitari**

**Oshitari Youji**[39]Businessman and head of the Oshitari family. Ranked third best looking in his days.

**Oshitari Masayuki Sakura**[39]Full time housemother.

**Oshitari Megumi**[19] Currently enrolled Todai

**Oshitari Yuushi **[18]Categorized with Fuji Syuusuke under Genius. He's heir to the Oshitari Main family who directly supports the big four before the demise of the Anzai heir. At school he is the vice president of the student council.

**Tezuka**

**Tezuka Kunikazu**[65]Retired police chief of the local police force owned by the Tezuka's. He hopes to see Tezuka be a police chief since his son decided to be a businessman instead.

**Tezuka Kuniharu**[40]Father of Kunimitsu and a laid back business man unlike his serious father and son.

**Tezuka Ayana**[39]Mother to Kunimitsu and supportive housewife of the Tezuka household.

**Tezuka Kunimitsu**[18]Only son and heir to the Tezuka household. Holds the highest grade for the third years and the entire school at the moment.

**Fuji**

**Fuji Fuyu**[40]Father and head of the Fuji Household. He tends to be quiet and observant most of the time. He's a man of few words. He's also Tsuki Academy's school director and leader of the school board.

**Fuji Yoshiko**[40]Mother and housewife to the Fuji household. She's cheerful and tends to try to fix everyone's problems.

**Fuji Yumiko**[22]First Fuji who has no plans to marry as of yet and runs the family business. She works a bit as a fortune teller which she has a knack at.

**Fuji Syuusuke**[18] Middle Fuji who happens to be a genius at everything he does ranging from blackmailing to entertaining his whims.

**Fuji Yuuta**[17] Last son of the Fuji's who happens to be gullible and hot-headed.

**Sanada**

**Sanada Miyu**[39]Mother of Goro and Gen. Born as the only daughter and heir, she married and brought her husband into the family.

**Sanada Kimura Mamorou**[39]Father of Goro and Gen; married into the family to continue the main branch of the Sanada family.

**Sanada Goro**[19]first son and heir to the Sanada dojo and business.

**Sanada Genichirou**[18] second son of a respected family line, currently dating Yukimura. ' is the fukubuchou of Tsuki Academy's tennis team.

**Yukimura**

**Yukimura Seiichi**[18] Only son of a respected family line. At school he is the secretary of the student council.

**Other Characters**

**Masayuki Fumihiko**[58] Principal of Tsuki Academy and Sakurako's cousin

**Shizumitsu Takuya**[17]- Ryoma's self-proclaimed rival for Haritsu Tsuki's hand in marriage. His title and family is fairly new and didn't exist twenty-one years ago when all the other families existed in the upper circle.

**Kirihara Akaya**[17]- Only son of a rich family that plays Tennis and entered the school through a sports scholarship

**Momoshiro Takeshi**[17]- Ryoma's friend from his old school, Seigaku

**Tachibana An[16]- **Momoshiro's girlfriend

**Misako-sensei**[25]- English teach for the third years and advanced English class.

**Satoshi Soujirou**[30]- Second years science teacher and Ryoma's homeroom teacher.

**Nana-sensei**[27]- Nurse at Tsuki Academy

xXx

**_Takeuchi Residence_**

"About time," Ryoma complained with a slight frown to Asuka and Sho who just reached the right floor.


	5. First enCounter

A/N: Happy 4th of July!

* * *

**Gyokuei Kuragari**- I do try to incorporate girl OC's because PoT has a lack of them but I have a thinga botu making them realistic as well. XD Hopefully none will ever become too annoying or worthless to the story.

thfourteenth- Yes.. the bunch of OC's will probably turn a lot of you away but let me tell you, They are needed for my plan to work XD

MARYLOVER- Oh yes, I've decided that I have enough fics dealing with the current and younger generation… so why not mess with the older generation for a bit XD There's a lot about the older generation that actually affects the younger generation so mind the adults as much as their children in this fic. :)

tsub4ki- I won't say much about what may happen in the future but it's for sure that Thrill will be the majority of this fic.

secret25- Oh everyone will eventually find out who Ryoma actually is but that may be later. Bets are always the start of something wonderful and bad.

* * *

**Frozen **

**Rated**: M [for later things and language]

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter V: First enCounter**

_**Tsuki Academy**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _ **

**_After School_**

"Oi Takeuchi!"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear what happened at lunch between your cousin and the Student Body President?"

"Unfortunately I did." Kojirou said with a sigh. "It's not less than I would expect anyways since he was never one to think too long on how to deal with problems quietly."

"It's too bad that he was named heir instead of you though you're a year older than him huh?" The boy said looking out into the hall where boy-wonder was walking by. "Is he really all that smart and capable?"

"More like lucky that he's direct blood to the big man." Kojirou muttered underneath his breath.

"What was that?" The boy asked turning back around.

"Nothing… I just said he's pretty intelligent." Kojirou said covering his dislike for his younger cousin.

"I heard he scored pretty high on the entrance exam in English and average on everything else. He came to late to be ranked with the second years though… when's the next ranking?"

"I believe the next ranking is in a couple of weeks before summer break." Kojirou said not too worried about ranking. Both his grandfathers had regarded him highly since he never failed to place in the top ten of the third years and overall in the school.

"Then we'll see how smart he is… he does have the looks though."

"I don't see my cousin in that way." Kojirou said pointedly to the boy. He didn't care for that bad-tempered brat nor did he care how stupid that boy was to even consider taking on the name as heir to an empire.

"But you and he are okay with each other?" Another voice joined them.

Kojirou looked up to see Yukimura roaming over from where he had been awing at the Takeuchi hair with the rest of the third year girls who were gushing about hating or envying Morisato Maika's position.

"I don't acknowledge him," Kojirou admitted. It was no use sweetening it for Yukimura because everyone knew lying to him or Fuji-kun was like asking them to tell you what you actually wanted to say.

"I see… sure you're not a bit bitter he came out of nowhere and put you out of your inheritance?" Yukimura asked with a smile.

"I don't particularly like him Yukimura, but I'm not mourning a spot I never had either." Kojirou said pointedly and turned away.

"I see…" Yukimura said not commenting anymore though his smile widened.

"Yuki-chan…"

"Fuji…" Yukimura greeted. "What brings you to me?"

XxX

**Locker room**

**After school**

Nothing surprised him anymore… Well; it shouldn't. But nothing prepared Ryoma for what he overheard as he got ready for gym. The third years were just getting dressed to leave when Ryoma heard them betting on his ass.

"You guys are so gay!" One of the boys laughed.

"It doesn't matter… such a boy would look the best under me!" Another boasted with a grin.

"He does have smooth looking skin and could be handled like a girl huh?"

"He doesn't look too strong either."

"I wouldn't say that… a second year tried to make a move on him yesterday and got his ass kicked." Another put in with a laugh.

"Then we'll just have to team up on the boy…. I heard he was still a virgin."

"Those are my favorite."

The jeers and plans went on for minutes more as Ryoma listened in disgust. He couldn't believe even rich boys was into this kind of kinky stuff. He didn't know who came up with the idea that his ass was free for the taking but he surely wasn't going down without a fight. After all, he had never felt any kind of attraction for his own sex… for the fairer sex sometimes but nothing bordering from strict friendship for guys. Ryoma shuddered thinking of how many guys he walked around in the school with who may have had their virgin ass stolen by those horny men who couldn't get a woman.

XxX

**Library**

Ryoma felt irritated. He was cautious around every guy that came around him and that irritated him to no end because he couldn't tell who had no intention of getting a piece of his ass and who wasn't. He had spent the days with girls, who he momentarily deemed not as harmful as the male crowd today. It was hell to hear the whining of a girl but better that headache than a butt ache he supposed. He had heard that it was a painful thing to sit when gay… he didn't want to find out if it was true or not. His last patience broke when one girl had commented on the wide-spread gossip that some of the seme's were looking at him for a piece of fun.

"_They want a piece of you but don't you worry, us girls won't allow it!"_

That's what they had proclaimed but he knew from past experiences that the crowd can only do so much… if he wanted freedom he'd have to play with people who had power. He had asked the English teacher to meet him here yet she had the audacity to keep HIM waiting when SHE had panted after him like a little dog in heat. Shifting again; he frowned as he came face to face with a smiling face. He sure as hell wasn't about to back up and let the guy… or was it girl? Know that it had frightened him.

"Takeuchi Ryoma ne?"

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before," Ryoma said trying not to look frantically about to see if this was another one of his senpai's antics to get a piece of him. He had some near misses today and he knew from experience that once students pursue something, they don't stop till it's done. He studied the smile and decided immediately that it was creepy… but perhaps not as creepy as the fact that his eyes did NOT open even though Ryoma could swear he was being analyzed.

"You are a very interesting person Takeuchi… a refreshing change we haven't seen in a while… has anyone mentioned that you have stirred the school into a sensation we haven't had in years?" Fuji asked.

"I see… and you felt a compelling need to tell me all of this upon seeing me because you too are curious as to where the hell I came from huh?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"If you would like to call it a compelling need," Fuji said with a chuckle. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke, a third year here." Fuji introduced formally.

"I'll skip my introduction since gossip has already told you," Ryoima stated. "I also assumed you were a third year by the pin you wore on your uniform senpai…. Tell me; are you in any way acquainted with the monkey king of the campus?"

"Monkey?" Fuji asked with a hint of a smile. "You don't mean our prestigious student body president do you?"

"If you prefer to call the monkey that as well…. So you do know him." Ryoma stated looking at the man.

"Who wouldn't know him?" Fuji asked with a smile, "But if you are asking if I run in the same circle then I do."

"Hn… I guess I would have to as well," Ryoma said with a sigh remembering the hierarchy in the "upper crust" of Japan.

"But of course you would." Fuji said resting his chin on his palm as he studied the handsome boy. "It's expected of the heir to a great fortune right?"

"Great as it is we are still considered failing nobility." Ryoma said with a sigh.

"That is only because the line was in danger of being passed to a branch family that had no real blood connection" Fuji stated.

"Hn…even I'm pretty far-fetched since i'm supposed to have married out of the family." Ryoma said challenging Fuji's conclusion.

"You are only doing what Maika-chan might be in danger of being as well." Fuji stated not taking the bait to explain why he still counted as main family. "If rumors are true and her parents do approach divorce then she will be the sole heir to the Morisato and Anzai family. Now if that's not a catch I don't know what is."

"Are you saying you are one of her suitors?" Ryoma questioned.

"I'm saying you have very good taste if you're trying to strengthen the noble line." Fuji countered.

"Hn… is that what rivals say to one another these days?" Ryoma asked with a brow lifted in question.

"Perhaps… or maybe I'm interested in something entirely different then your schedule and likes Takeuchi…" Fuji said with a small smile. "Are you scared of me?"

"Are you scared of me?" Ryoma countered. "After all, I am intimidating as so many people say."

"People don't cross me Takuechi…" Fuji warned with a slight hint of a smile.

"They don't cross me either." Ryoma pushed back.

"Oh?" Fuji asked opening his eyes for the first time since they met.

"Aa…" Ryoma said though he had almost backed down at the sight of those blue eyes staring so probing at him as if seeing his soul.

"You are one very intresting person Takeuchi… do you mind if I call you Ryo-kun?"

"I do… It's either Ryoma straight off or Takeuchi though I don't like it." Ryoma said stubbornly.

Fuji didn't say anything though his eyebrow slightly quirked. Only foreign people usually wanted to be addressed to by name. "You do not like your powerful last name?"

"It is not my last name to use," Ryoma said stubbornly.

"A lot of people would give their lives for that last name," Fuji commented. The more he found out, the more interested he became at this blunt handsome male. He felt a rush of happiness at the challenge, a thrill of something mix inside and that was what he anticipated more than anything now… the Takeuchi heir had been just a means to mess with Atobe before this talk… now… he was free game to deal with.

"Not me, it's a hindrance," Ryoma said through a scowl.

"Are you worried at all about the tests… if rumors were right you requested a privilege from Maika this afternoon," Fuji stated more as a way to continue to flow of conversation to gain more detail about his prey rather than interest.

"Do not underestimate me senpai… and if you'll excuse me, Misako-sensei is here." Ryoma said noting the teacher who was walking over.

"Aa…" Fuji said but felt a sense of frustration that he had escaped. Meeting a teacher…. That was suspicious all right… especially since he had showcased his talent for English in class multiple times already.

'You are one mystery I will solve!'

XxX

**Takeuchi Residence**

"Rinko…"

"Father," Rinko nodded. She was propped on pillows today since she couldn't find the strength today to do as she usually did. Her time was approaching and yet she stalled because of Ryoma… her precious Ryoma.

"The nurse told me…" Takahiro said gruffly though he sat beside his daughter and held her hand gently.

Rinko nodded. She knew it herself… she didn't need an expert to tell her… her only excuse at holding her line with a mother's ferocious breath was that her Ryoma wasn't secured yet.

"I know we've always had our differences-"

"Say no more," Rinko said with a smile. "My hope was that Ryoma wouldn't have to be alone when I went and I will be wasting no more time wanting more. Father… despite everything, I know you well and I know that you've always wanted the best for me."

Takahiro merely nodded as he watched his frail daughter smile her beautiful smile that used to capture everyone… her mother's beautiful smile.

"I only want you to care for Ryoma… he doesn't understand but I hope you'll make him understand."

"He'll take his place!" Takahiro stated.

"If he wishes to," Rinko said firmly despite how low her voice was.

"I.."

"I'm home mom,"

Both turned to see Ryoma walk into the room. As usual, his tie was pulled low, his shirttails hanging out of his pants and the school jacket carelessly tossed over one shoulder.

"I will let you talk to Ryoma while I take care of a couple things." Takahiro announced and walked out of the room only nodding to Ryoma on his way out in acknowledgement.

"He really just thinks he can use us huh?" Ryoma said with a frown at the door.

"Ryoma…" His mother said in her reprimanding voice. "Your grandpa didn't have the easiest time either."

"Yeah… yeah…" Ryoma said taking the seat his grandfather had sat in. "I know I'm suppose to try to like him."

"Ryoma… it's only a matter of time before I go and I want to see some peace…" Rinko stressed.

"Mom… you have a lot of time left… that's the bargain." Ryoma insisted.

"You cannot bargain with death… you can elude it but it'll always find you." Rinko explained. "GO about conquering this world in your own way but do not overdo it okay?"

"Fine," Ryoma agreed to that much to pacify his mother before she told him she wanted to rest. He reluctnantly got up and to leave shutting the door softly behind him before he came face-to-face with his cousin. He hadn't seen Kojirou since the party.

"Ryoma," He greeted quite coolly.

"Kojirou," Ryoma said in the same tone just to piss him off.

"Are you done mocking me?" Kojirou asked with a slight frown.

"Is that considered mocking? So you're saying you were mocking me first?" Ryoma asked. He knew his cousin didn't like him for existing and he definitely didn't like Ryoma because of his bluntness but Ryoma swore the day he stepped foot on the estate that he wasn't going to change for anyone but himself.

"You have lots to learn," Kojirou stated before turning away. It was a line Ryoma constantly said and he had purposely provoked Ryoma with the line only to see a smile spread across his cousin's face.

"Hn… or maybe you," Ryoma said pointedly before giving a half-hearted salute in farewell. He dismissed his cousin and headed towards his own room. Perhaps he'd have more fun finding Maika.

XxX

**Morisato Residence**

"I don't care what you say," Asami stated coldly to her husband as she continued to jab her needlework through her cloth in a design.

"I'm your husband," Takuya stated though his fist clenched in fury at being brushed off.

"That doesn't allow you any power over me Morisato-san," Asami said coldly not looking at her husband once. She wasn't going to falter… she had never… even when he dragged her back here to his side, she neither made a scene nor complained endlessly to other women's. She kept the pain and hollowness to herself, the thousand wounds she received she buried and held her head high.

"You act as if you're innocent!" Takuya grounded out lifting her chin so her grey eyes met his dark ones. He was tired of being of being ignored.

"And you are?" Asami asked not backing an inch as well.

"You still think the way you did when you ran," Takuya grounded out.

"And you haven't changed either from the man who came home with a whore!" Asami spat out angrily.

"You assumed that!" Takuya said angrily to match her.

"You didn't deny it!" Asami shot back.

"Asami!" Takuya said dangerously.

"Get away from my mother!"

Both turned to see Maika stalking over in anger.

"Stay out of this Maika." Takuya said in a controlled voice.

"I don't have to stay out of anything when you are nothing to my mother and I!" Maika proclaimed.

"Maika… this man has engaged you to Nakayama Hotohiro!" Asami informed her daughter. "I have disagreed!"

"How could you sell me off so cheaply?" Maika demanded in disgust at the man in front of her. "Am I worth so little to you? What did he offer you? His wife?"

Takuya dark eyes grew darker in anger as he grabbed his daughter by her arm and dragged her to the door of her mother's bedroom where he proceeded to throw her out before he struck her. Locking her out, he turned his anger at the woman calling him any kind of obscene name she could think of while hitting him.

"Maika is my daughter and I have agreed to the match, your opinion doesn't matter!" Takuya stated strongly before he flung the door open and stalked out not giving his wife or daughter another glance. He was about to lose control and needed to be away from both of them.

XxX

**Maika's room**

Maika shut the door to her room and collapsed on her bed. She had just made sure her mother was okay before coming to her own room. She hated her father with no doubt. How could he do such a thing? He was a complete monster and she was sure that there was no shred of a father in that evil man!

Knock

Maika blinked as she looked around the room and her eyes widened when she saw Ryoma staring at her from her balcony door. Getting up she unlocked it and let him in.

"Ryoma, what are you doing here?" Maika asked.

"Sneaking in to see if you wanted to go exploring with me… wanna?" Ryoma said with a smile. "I drove my car."

"You have one?" Maika asked looking out her balcony.

"I do… too bad school regulations won't let second years drive to school." Ryoma said with a sigh.

"It's a privilege for third years only," Maika stated before sitting on her bed. "I do want to get out!"

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked looking at her glum look.

"Nothing much…" Maika said through a sigh. "Just being sold off."

"Hn… so your father has someone in mind?" Ryoma asked watching her pull on a jacket.

"More like he already signed the contracts selling me," Maika muttered in slight anger at the memory.

"He informed you?" Ryoma questioned as they both stepped towards her balcony.

"Something like that… how are we going to get down?" Maika asked looking down her balcony to the ground.

"Like a typical bad person of course," Ryoma said with a smirk as he grabbed a tree trunk and swung down. "Shall I catch you?"

"Can you?" Maika asked looking down to Ryoma. "I may be too heavy for you?"

"Try me?" Ryoma said with a smirk as he raised his arms to her. "You just make sure you jump in the right direction."

A smile lit her face as she slid over the railing and jumped down. She closed her eyes upon impact and opened them only when she felt secure in the arms around her.

"Told you I could," Ryoma whispered into her ear.

"And so you did…" Maika said with a smile as she slid out of his arms. "Shall we go?"

"Aa," Ryoma said and grabbed her hand as he dragged her through the garden to where he parked. After all, why go through the trouble of asking permission to take Maika out when there was a shortcut to her room?

Unknown to the joking two, Asami watched from the window in longing…. It had seemed like forever since the day she smiled that care freely with Takuya… It had been too long.

XxX

**Elsewhere**

"How's your target working out?" Yukimura asked taking a seat next to Syuusuke at the café."

"I would say well," Fuji said with a smile.

"Oh…as in an inch or a centimeter?" Atobe asked seating himself opposite of Yukimura and Syuusuke.

"I'd say a whole lot more that that," Fuji said with a smile.

"Don't fool me Fuji!" Atobe said haughtily. "There's no way you could have gone more than I stated!"

"Don't underestimate me Atobe…" Fuji said with a chuckle. "I'm pretty good at the game!"

"It seems he's well versed as well though," Yukimura stated with his own smile.

"A challenge is much better than a easy win Yuki-chan," Fuji stated.

"If you say so," Yukimura said with a shrug.  
"You just get ready to fork up later," Fuji said with a smile to Atobe. He was positive this would be going at his pace in no time… it always did!

XxX

**Shiraishi Residence**

**Dinner**

"And so he got a yes,"Shiraishi told his parents his version of the commotion during lunch that day at school.

"His poor mom must be having constant headaches at his willfulness!" Haruka said with a small smile. "Why, back in the day Takeuchi Rinko was the most refined and most anticipated to marry along with Sakuya and Asami ne anata?"

"True…" Kiyoshi agreed with his wife. "She was very pretty and anyone who caught even a date with her was considered very lucky."

"Yet you chose mom?" Reina asked her father.

"Yes I did, even if she didn't excel at anything." Kiyoshi said with a small smile.

"I want to meet the Takeuchi heir… he seems so intriguing!" Reina sighed.

"He's younger than you!"Shiraishi said pointedly.

"So?" Reina said with a slight frown. "Younger men can be my thing too…"

Shiraishi just shook his head slightly. His beautiful older sister was too wistful sometimes… which probably accounted for the kind of men's she brought home some days from Todai. Though society talked way too much about the impact of the party where the Takeuchi heir was formally introduced, here he was, right smack in a conversation about the boy with his own family!

"But I always liked Rinko-san… she was always polite and she had strength to run with that handsome athlete." Haruka said with a smile. "it was all so romantic yet scandalous to the upper circle."

"Well if nothing else, the Takeuchi heir has made school a lot more intresting now," Shiraishi stated as he remembered all the rumors and gossip the young boy had stirred up in his short time at Tsuki academy.

"Ugh! I can't believe I missed Masayuki's party and missed my chance at seeing the Takeuchi heir!" Reina said with a pout. Is he better looking that Takeuchi Kojirou?"

"How can you ask me to judge that?" Shiraishi said with a frown.

"Well you never come home with a girl so it could be that you swing that other way?" Reina said with a sly smile.

"I do not!" Shiraishi answered with a disgusted look. "I happen to be attracted to the other sex and for your information; I just haven't found the one yet!"

"Kurano… go get Shiori; we'll be eating dinner now!" Kiyoshi said as he reached over to kiss his wife as the servants brought in their dinner. He wasn't in the mood to hear his kids argue about boyfriends and girlfriends again. It was a daily thing in the household and he wouldn't mind if that wasn't the issue for a night. After all, he had his hands full when both of his daughters were constantly being chased by boys… or was it the other way around?

"Aa…" Shiraishi said pushing his chair back as he walked out of the room and up the marble staircase to get his sister. She was probably on the phone as usual trying to get out of the house. Sometimes he felt as if he was the most unsociable sibling out of the three since his sisters were always up to something while his was merely occasional.

"Shiori! Dinner!" Shiraishi yelled as he continued up the steps.

"Coming!" His sister yelled back as she raced from the hall towards the stairs at full speed. She seemed very happy as her brown eyes lit with happiness and mischief while she tied her brown hair up in a quick ponytail. Hopping down the stairs, she missed the first step and squeaked in alarm as she let go on her hair she was in the middle of tying to grab hold of the banister. Missing the banister she tripped over her own feet and went flying over the banister she had thought to grab. Shiraishi panicked as he watched his sister fly over the banister and rushed up the stairs. Fear hit him hard but he jumped the banister and grasped his sister around her waist with his left arm as his right held on tightly to the marble banister.

"Argh!" Shiraishi gasped out as pain ripped through his right arm at the strain of holding himself and his sister.

"Aniki?" Shiori gasped out as she reached behind to hold onto her brother's neck.

"I'm okay…" Shirashi breathed out though the pain contined… whatever had happened to his arm was definitely not good!

"My god! Kuranosuke! Shiori!"  
He prayed they'd get over their horror and help them up before he let go and they went crashing down to the first level.

XxX

**Morisato Residence**

**Morning**

Asami didn't feel like even looking at her husband after yesterday's fight. Not that he had sought her after that either… but really; everything was his damn fault!

Tears threatened to spill during these times that she walked the Morisato estate. The memories of these place where just about equal in good and bad…so she often felt lost as she contemplated life during her walks.

"Asami…"

She glanced up and caught sight of the person who called out for her. Matsuma Ryou…

"Ryou…" Asami greeted.

"I thought we could talk…" He said with a smile as he closed the distance to hug her. She allowed him that as she buried herself deeper into his arms and found her own arms clinging to him. It had been too long since she had looked and done this with Ryou. They had been childhood friends and been there for each other through everything. Even now his soft brown eyes and dark hair could comfort her best during the hard times.

"I missed you…" Asami whispered… it was something she could not say at the party yesterday without having the whole of the people assuming the worst.

"I missed you too Asa…" He said placing a kiss on her forehead.

XxX

"What business do you have with me?" Takuya asked not even looking up. He was still brooding over his wife's anger yesterday and now he had to deal with a woman he had, in the past, had a one night stand with.

"But it's been so long since you've been in town Takuya…" Sakurako said lounging in the sofa across from his desk in a wanton manner. "I thought maybe I could relieve some of your stresses that… your wife produces."

"I decline…sadly I don't have more time to idly chat with you so if you can kindly show yourself out, I'd like to continue on my work."

"Taku…. You need to relax…" Sakurako said in a seductive voice as she stood and walked over to his desk slowly and sensually. She knew she was beautiful and she knew men wanted her… but she wanted Morisato Takuya… he was a man in his own league…

"I am relaxed!" He said looking up with a frown.

"Then why are you frowning…." Sakurako asked leaning over on the desk to showcase her breasts to his view. She had caught him once and she was determined to pull it off again.

XxX

**Takeuchi Estate**

**Branch family **

Ume frowned at her son. She was angry…. Very angry!

Koji knew his mother's temper. He didn't try to pacify her at all.

"For the first time in ages! We have the chance to put our family into the main branch again after Hitoshi's death and you failed!"She raged. Despite her old age of eighty, she never once forgot that her husband never truly loved her and he never had any intention of leaving more than necessary to her son and her!

"Mother… we have to be patient!"

"Do you think time is being very patient as I continue to grow old and wrinkles continue to wither my face!" she demanded in anger as she banged her hand on the smooth mahogany table end beside her.

"We have to proceed carefully because he's named that brat heir!" Koji said with a frown.

"And we have yet again been banished as nothing but a branch family… even worse, we aren't even the branch family by blood! Only by name which gives the other branches more power than us over the title!" Ume growled out!

"I will figure a way mother… you need to calm yourself!" Koji swore. "I'll find a way to outsmart Takahiro!"

"You've told me that for years!" Ume complained "You haven't been able to do that at all for me! We are still in this small house while he lives in that huge house on acres of land!"

"What is ours will return!" Koji promised. "As soon as it is ours, I'll install you back in the house that you deserve mother."

"You'd better!" Ume snapped. She had been angered when her husband died and left her this small estate while his son inherited the best part of his fortune… even the amount given to her son and her were mere pittance compared to what Takeuchi Takahiro controlled.

"Takeuchi-san… your son Takahiro is here to visit you," the maid announced.

"Let him in," Ume snapped.

Koji knew what that meant… it meant his mother was going to have to be kind to her step-son. He decided then to take his leave and deal with the situation from the outside again.

"Takahiro," Koji greeted as he walked out and Takahiro was being shown the way in.

"Koji," Takahiro greeted his brother. "Visiting mother as well?"

"Yes… but I'm done now," He said with finality. "Though I really must say you need to reconsider the position you're giving to that boy from you daughter. I understand you feel obligated to give him a place since it's your daughter but he doesn't understand our ways as Kojirou does."

"There is nothing he cannot learn Koji," Takahiro stated, "So I stand firmly with my decision." Cutting the conversation, Takahiro walked away and into the room his stepmother was in, leaving a boiling Koji behind.

XxX

**Shiraishi Residence**

"I'm sorry…"Shiori whispered as she looked at her brother who had just been seen to by the doctor.

"It's okay," Shiraishi said with a smile. Though his arm was now numb, the tingles somewhat still ran through him. It could've been worse than a dislocated shoulder after all. "I'll be back in about two months time."

"That's a long time…" Shiori whispered glumly.

"Well that will teach you not to run," Reina chided as she came into the room with a cup of tea for her little brother.

"Thank you," Shiraishi said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Reina said with a smile. "Now if only you'd get a girlfriend to care for you…"

"I'm not in the mood for that!" Shiraishi warned his sister only to have both fuss and laugh at him. Sometimes it was hard being the middle child and the only son!

XxX

**Morisato Residence**

Takuya walked her by half dragging her to the door but he didn't care. As long as she was out of his sight! Sakurako was to persistent for his like after all.

"Mou Taku… so rough!"

"Isn't that how you wanted it since please and get out wasn't working?" He grounded out. He wasn't even going to care that society might see him throwing her out of his house and talk of how cold he was! Glancing out the window he came to a stunning halt as he heard his wife's musical laugh… a laugh he missed. Despite the sound that made him re live better days though, the man holding her was not someone he wanted to see or near his wife. Letting go of Sakurako, he stalked towards the front door in anger.

"Asami," Takuya spoke swiftly.

She didn't answer though her eyes met his and her smile faded into a immobile expression.

"Morisato…" Matsuma greeted.

Takuya ignored him as if he hadn't spoken in the first place. He felt if he said one word to that scum he might just end up tearing him limb to limb! Grabbing her hand he dragged his wife inside… thankfully she didn't give a protest at all even as he dragged her in and shut the door behind her.

Asami didn't bother protesting or creating a scene. She merely let her husband drag her inside… why… she'd have a piece of him and chew him out privately. The bastard! Who did he think he was to be treating her as a doll and piece of property! Letting herself be dragged inside, her anger boiled over when she laid eyes on the woman inside their house readjusted the top of her dress. She took a deep breath as she surveyed her husband's dishelved look to Sakurako's seductive wear… there was no doubt about what they were doing… hell! He probably only spotted her and Ryou because he was trying to sneak his whore out!

"Takuya…"

"OUT!" Takuya all but roared at Sakurako. She didn't wait a second longer as she slipped out pulling her jacket on. She needed to sneak off the property in case people saw and talked of her appearance at the Morisato residence… after all, she had told her husband she was going shopping.

"Asami.."

"I have nothing to say to you," She spoke with venom as she turned on her heel and headed up to her bedroom. She didn't even want to look at him right now.

XxX

**Tsuki Academy**

**Lunchtime**

Ryoma growled in irritation as he exhaled and reached for another cigarette to light again. It was hell to avoid the boys… they made it so obvious that they wanted him from the subtle butt brushes to full blown grabs!

'Damn pervs!' Ryoma swore as he looked out towards Tokyo… he had discovered that the roof was the best place in the whole damn school.

"Ryoma?"

"Hey…" Ryoma answered watching Tsuki walk over from the door to his side.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Escaping," Ryoma said not even glancing at her.

"I see… yesterday… people said you were driving around with Maika-san…"

"I was," Ryoma said not even bothering to deny what was by now circulating. He waited to hear tears, complaints or whatever girls do when another was picked and they themselves weren't. He didn't get any of that.

"Do you like her that much Ryoma?" Tsuki finally asked.

"Why? Do you like me that much?" Ryoma asked bluntly looking at Tsuki.

"I do," She said stubbornly looking at him.

"Ryoma!"

He turned and saw Maika by the door that she just burst from. She saw Tsuki beside Ryoma and back away a bit. "Sorry… I didn't know you were with someone…"

"We're done actually," Ryoma said walking away from Tsuki. He walked towards Maika and put a hand on shoulder as he asked what was wrong.

"My dad has informed me I'm to agree and meet the guy today…" Maika said a small smile. "He didn't take too kindly that I was out yesterday with you…"

"The hell… I'll deal with your dad right now!" Ryoma said grabbing her hand as he raced down the stairs with her in tow.

"But we still have classes!" Maika reminded him though she tried to keep up with his fast descent.

"We'll be back in time!" Ryoma said pulling her outside despite all the stares they were getting.

"But how are we going to get there?" Maika asked as Ryoma dragged her towards the front of the school now.

"Like this," Ryoma said taking a bike from the rack.

"Stealing?" Maika asked with wide eyes.

"Borrowing," Ryoma corrected as he hopped on and waited for her to climb on.

"But-"

"Let's think of sins later kay?"Ryoma said bluntly.

Maika merely sighed and climbed on. She was slightly surprised as Ryoma was pretty adept and riding with a passenger… they were going so fast!

"Slow down!" Maika said grabbing hold of Ryoma's waist in fear as everything rushed like a blur around her.

"Chicken," Ryoma said in English

"Am Not!" She replied in English back to him… it felt like they were almost flying… almost

XxX

**Tennis courts**

Shiraishi bowed slightly. "Sorry,"

"It was inevitable…. After all, it was your sister's life."Tezuka said with a sigh. It would be a pain to replace Shiraishi for their preliminary matches but what can they do now? With Kirihara, their backup failing English, he couldn't participate as well until his grade got better!

"We're in a dilemma now huh?" Sanada asked Tezuka who nodded slightly.

"We might have to use one of our tennis players and just take the loss of a match or so…" Tezuka said simply

"Wait…" Sanada said looking at Tezuka. "Wasn't the Takeuchi heir pretty good?"

Tezuka's brows quirked as he remembered that yesterday the boy HAD caught the tennis ball flying at him. Not only had he caught it, he must've been experienced because not even most tennis players could turn in time to catch a tennis ball like that with a racquet.

"You're right…. We should ask him." Tezuka agreed. Now if only they could locate the boy himself!

XxX

**Morisato Residence**

"How can you do that to her!" Asami demanded in anger. She had gotten the news from her maid this morning about his order for Maika and now that he was back she was going to chew him out thoroughly. To hell with his associates of class that came as well… this was her daughter she was going to protect!

"I may do as I wish with my daughter!"Takuya merely said.

"She is MY daughter too! She will not do it!"Asami said raising her voice as she faced her husband equally.

"She will!" Takuya said finality letting his wife know he wasn't going to change his mind with his determined look.

"Then you'll have to reconsider!"

Both turned to see Ryoma wiping a layer of sweat of his brow as he looked between both of them.

"You-"

"Give Maika to me," Ryoma stated loud and clear, "Besides me, she isn't suitable for anyone else."

Takuya advanced surprisingly fast to grip the boys shirt as he looked at him angrily. "What did you do to her?"

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will have a revival of tennis, more thrill and a bit of royal XD

Characer List-

[They will be categorized by family name and rank]

Atobe

Atobe Naoki [65] laidback and carefree now that his son is overseeing to the company. He is good friends with Kunikazu, Ryouta and Takahiro.

Atobe Morisato Mika[62]one of the biggest gossips but cares deeply for her only grandson.

Atobe Keijirou[37]Ranked best looks and position in his days, he married his high school sweetheart and began to build Atobe corp to the successful company it is today. Although he seems a bit too proud sometimes, he, like his son, is intelligent enough to succeed in whatever they undertake.

Atobe Kono Sakuya[37]Ranked third in best position and looks in her day, she was extremely close to the top two; Rinko and Asami. Although she was the only one of the three to marry up.

Atobe Keigo[18]Narcisstic, proud and everything else, he is proudly Tsuki academy's second in best looks and position as well as ranking second only to Tezuka in academics overall and over the third years. He also holds the position of Student Council President and has just claimed the school's best ranked in position and looks girl as his own.

Takeuchi

Takeuchi Sakai Ume[80] Takahiro's step mother and Koji's mother

Takeuchi Takahiro[62] Ryoma's grandfather

Takeuchi Kamida Miyo[D-30]Takahiro's wife. Died when Rinko was 7 and Hisoka was 3.

Takeuchi Koji[60]Takahiro's half-brother; He generally tries to get along with everyone but he's always been under pressure to be better than Takahiro from his mother.

Takeuchi Echizen Rinko[39]Despite being the most likely to succeed being labeled best looks and position of her time, she married into the middle class out of love and disappeared from the upper class.

Takeuchi Hisoka[ D-35]Dedicated to his wife and work, he was the anticipated Takeuchi heir until his car accident killed both his wife and himself.

Takeuchi Nakashima Shizu[D-35]From a small respected family that married all the way up.

Takeuchi Sakoji[39]Though he was never listed as any of the top three in looks or position, he was highly sought after since he was a Takeuchi. Like his father, he strives to succeed the Takeuchi main branch one day instead of being a branch family

Takeuchi Masayuki Sakurarako[39]Listed as the best looking in her time without a good position, she married upward into the rich nobility and now looks down on everyone with a lower position.

Takeuchi Kojirou[18]Quiet and observant, he dislikes Ryoma's way of inheriting when he has always done his best for the position Ryoma so easily attained.

Takeuchi Echizen Ryoma[17]Following his father's death, his life was turned upside down and no believes there is nothing worth living for now since he sold his life to his grandfather to save his mother. He ranked first in looks and position to have as a husband as soon as he entered Tsuki Academy creating a sense of jealously from Atobe who was number one before he came.

Matsuma

Matsuma Ryouta[65]Sensible and fair, he befriended Takahiro and an attempt to capture his love interest, in which he was successful.

Matsuma Shizumitsu Miu[62]Strong-headed yet passionate, she was able to snag the interest of Ryouta and eventually married him when she lost to Kamida Miyo for Takahiro.

Matsuma Ryuu[39]Although he was ranked second in best looks with position in his days, he seems to have unfinished business with Morisato Takuya.

Matsuma Sanada Mai[39]Ranked third in best looks in her day, she tries very hard to please her husband whom she still suspects has feelings for his ex girlfriend.

Matsuma Shouta[20] Attending Todai and has expressed that he doesn't want to marry despite being the only son and child of the Matsuma line.

Morisato

Morisato Takuya[39]Rated the best looking back in the day, it hasn't changed with his age. He's still able to bring women to their knees but his own wife. Despite their differences, he refuses to divorce her.

Morisato Anzai Asami[39]Despite being the first born Anzai and the second most wanted wife in terms of looks and position, she married below her station and became a Morisato. She hides her feelings well and is full of pride.

Morisato Maika[18]Upon entering Tsuki Academy, she was immediately ranked first in overall looks and position for a wife and based on her entrance exam, ranked eighth in the top ten for third years and ninth for the school. She considers Ryoma the only person who actually understands her and confides more to him than she has to others.

Haritsu

Haritsu Toshio[39]Carefree and doesn't often care for the business but bullied easily by his wife into ventures. Bitter that she can't give him a son.

Haritsu Oshitari Iku[39]Bitter over her fate of having such a useless husband. She married in to a strong line of a family who directly supported the Big Four as her family did only to have her husband pull them to borderline fail. She wants to marry her daughters up so they won't lose their spot as a strong supporter and slip into only respected nobility.

Haritsu Miyako[18]Barely ranking in the top ten for the third years in academic scores, Miyako prides herself more on the fact that she rates first in overall looks for the current girls attending Tsuki Academy. She aimed high for Atobe but was shot down and now plans to have Tezuka.

Haritsu Tsuki[17] Ranking in the top ten for the second years in academic scores and third in terms of looks; she thinks she's best suited as Takeuchi Ryoma's future wife.

Shiraishi

Shiraishi Kiyoshi[39]Despite being ranked the third best to marry in terms of looks and position, he still went on to marry a gullible and fantasy filled girl. He believes it'll balance out his children… which happens to be partially true. Runs the Shiraishi business by himself for now but hopes his son will find interest in it soon.

Shiraishi Haritsu Haruka[39] As a mother she's loving but as anything else, she pretty much fails. ..though she was ranked the second best looking back in her school days.

Shiraishi Reina [20] Attends Todai and often wishes her brother would get a girlfriend.

Shiraishi Kuranosuke[18] Middle Shiraishi, singles player to tennis team.

Shiraishi Shiori [15] Youngest Shiraishi, talkative and always on the lookout for love.

Oshitari

Oshitari Youji[39]Businessman and head of the Oshitari family. Ranked third best looking in his days.

Oshitari Masayuki Sakura[39]Full time housemother.

Oshitari Megumi[19] Currently enrolled Todai

Oshitari Yuushi [18]Categorized with Fuji Syuusuke under Genius. He's heir to the Oshitari Main family who directly supports the big four before the demise of the Anzai heir. At school he is the vice president of the student council.

Tezuka

Tezuka Kunikazu[65]Retired police chief of the local police force owned by the Tezuka's. He hopes to see Tezuka be a police chief since his son decided to be a businessman instead.

Tezuka Kuniharu[40]Father of Kunimitsu and a laid back business man unlike his serious father and son.

Tezuka Ayana[39]Mother to Kunimitsu and supportive housewife of the Tezuka household.

Tezuka Kunimitsu[18]Only son and heir to the Tezuka household. Holds the highest grade for the third years and the entire school at the moment.

Fuji

Fuji Fuyu[40]Father and head of the Fuji Household. He tends to be quiet and observant most of the time. He's a man of few words. He's also Tsuki Academy's school director and leader of the school board.

Fuji Yoshiko[40]Mother and housewife to the Fuji household. She's cheerful and tends to try to fix everyone's problems.

Fuji Yumiko[22]First Fuji who has no plans to marry as of yet and runs the family business. She works a bit as a fortune teller which she has a knack at.

Fuji Syuusuke[18] Middle Fuji who happens to be a genius at everything he does ranging from blackmailing to entertaining his whims.

Fuji Yuuta[17] Last son of the Fuji's who happens to be gullible and hot-headed.

Sanada

Sanada Miyu[39]Mother of Goro and Gen. Born as the only daughter and heir, she married and brought her husband into the family.

Sanada Kimura Mamorou[39]Father of Goro and Gen; married into the family to continue the main branch of the Sanada family.

Sanada Goro[19]first son and heir to the Sanada dojo and business.

Sanada Genichirou[18] second son of a respected family line, currently dating Yukimura. ' is the fukubuchou of Tsuki Academy's tennis team.

Yukimura

Yukimura Seiichi[18] Only son of a respected family line. At school he is the secretary of the student council.

Other Characters

Masayuki Fumihiko[58] Principal of Tsuki Academy and Sakurako's cousin

Shizumitsu Takuya[17]- Ryoma's self-proclaimed rival for Haritsu Tsuki's hand in marriage. His title and family is fairly new and didn't exist twenty-one years ago when all the other families existed in the upper circle.

Kirihara Akaya[17]- Only son of a rich family that plays Tennis and entered the school through a sports scholarship

Momoshiro Takeshi[17]- Ryoma's friend from his old school, Seigaku

Tachibana An[16]- Momoshiro's girlfriend

Misako-sensei[25]- English teach for the third years and advanced English class.

Satoshi Soujirou[30]- Second years science teacher and Ryoma's homeroom teacher.

Nana-sensei[27]- Nurse at Tsuki Academy


	6. A Challenge

A/N: Yup as promised :]

* * *

tsub4ki- Yes they do but so do lots of people in this world. XD They are my equivalent to some couples in the world who misunderstand each other. Despite how fragile their love has become it is also strong because they still stayed together despite their accusations against each other. The MaikaXRyomaXAtobe triangle can only get more interesting with Fuji thrown in right? XD Ryoma might act hasty and it may come back to bite him but he always has a righteous view characterized in him so that comes to play even if I tweaked his character to be a womanizer.

Premus- who Maika ends up with is not known yet… who knows… this couple may just be the ending couple because Maika and Ryoma need to continue their line.

secret25- They will have lots more time to meet in the future… sooner than most may think too. It's funny how everyone has commented that they love Maika and Ryoma couple but feel torn because Thrill is real XD

There will definitely be more interaction of other students. But I will say the main focus is going to be on Ryoma and his family more often than not. This story also brings me back to a tennis premises… something I haven't done in a long

* * *

**Frozen **

**Rated**: M [for later things and language]

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter VI: A Challenge**

_**Tsuki Academy**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _**

"May I be excused?"Ryoma asked his teacher after handing in the exam.

"You're done?" His teacher asked and Ryoma nodded.

"Come back after lunch .The rest of the exams are after that."

Ryoma merely nodded and took what he needed while strolling out. The exam was too easy…. Everyone took the same exam in the school for these things Ryoma learned from Tsuki. It personally determined rank in the school and year as a measurement of where the majority of the kids were in terms of brains despite how rich they were.

"In other words, the ones who actually have a brain to lead their family," Ryoma muttered as he headed down the hall. He would go laze around on the roof for a while. He was making too many headlines and his old gramps was getting heated over it… the latest being his proposal to Morisato Maika and almost manhandled by her father for being so daring. Luckily he learned who Ryoma was and didn't hurt him though he disagreed with the joining unless old man Takeuchi was in for it.

"My daughter's not going to be passed around to boys who aren't serious!"

"Che!" Ryoma said aloud in thought. Yet he had no qualms about passing his daughter to another family for a profit of some sort.

XxX

**Stairway to Roof**

Ryoma climbed the fourth flight of stairs up before he actually saw another face. He recognized the pin on his uniform to be that of a third year and though he wasn't bad looking, he could use a new hairstyle.

"Takeuchi huh?" The boy said with a smile.

Ryoma was much more interested in ignoring the poor fool who looked him up and down. It was sickening to be ogled so thoroughly by just passing by.

"How much do you want for that pretty little ass?" The boy jeered as Ryoma passed by. Reaching out, the boy caressed Ryoma's butt as he walked up.

"Keep your hands to yourself senpai," Ryoma bit out with a glare worthy of any his grandfather had ever shot him. "This ass is more than you can ever afford."

"Why you cocky little brat," He breathed out turning to follow Ryoma and give him a good grope or two for that.

Ryoma didn't hesitate to kick his senpai's shin nor turn to see the damage of the boy who fell almost half a flight of stairs from the boot Ryoma gave him. It disgusted him that the boys were lewd enough to attack and leer like idiots at such a _prestigious_ school.

XxX

**Home Ec.**

Maika prayed for patience as she continued doing her assignment while ignoring the rumors and "accidental" bumps and pushes she received from fellow classmates. As if she didn't get enough this morning by itself from Kouhai's and senpai's as well!

It didn't even take twenty-four hours for everyone of importance to hear what had happened at her house during lunch yesterday. Everyone knew by the end of the day yesterday that her father had grabbed the Takeuchi heir by the neck when he had asked for Maika's hand. It wasn't her fault she was a Morisato… and it certainly wasn't her fault that her mother was a Anzai and she was halfway engaged to Ryoma.

She was sick of all the girls accusing her of adding another noble title to her already powerful ones and tired of all the assumptions that she was a temptress sent from hell. She never asked for any of the titles!

"Oops…" A girl whispered laughingly as she dropped the eggshells she was holding into the batter Maika had just mixed. "So sorry…"

Maika almost snapped… how dare they treat her so inferior… well she had enough of their games. If her silence and indifference wasn't going to work then she used the thing she hated the most. Her fucking name!

"You're excused for your clumsiness Kitaku," Maika said in her best "noble" voice with the look of disdain. "Hopefully that same clumsiness won't result in your father's failure in his business venture with my father and your discharge from the school because of scholarship failure."

"You!"

"Was there something else you wanted to add or would the rest of your gang also like a taste of the power my name holds?"

As she predicted, they shrunk back because this world was filled with rank and when one used their rank; anything was possible. How utterly disgusting!

XxX

**Clinic**

"Should I check lower?"Nana asked with a sensual smile at Ryoma's expert touches.

"If you want to," Ryoma said with a smile. He ditched the idea of a smoke on the roof for the fiery nurse's breasts in the end. She was ever so tempting and he liked how the older lady moved against him no matter which position he took her in. She was surprisingly accommodating to his style and that he couldn't pass up.

"I hope no one is getting my privileges…" Nana said a bit breathless as Ryoma's and stroked her harder underneath her skirt.

"I think that would be my business and not yours right?" Ryoma said with a small smirk as he enjoyed the way the nurse was riding his hand in anticipation.

"How cruel of you Ryoma…." She uttered pulling his face up for a drugging kiss.

"Just do your job," Ryoma said bluntly back as he sucked on her tongue lovingly. He loved how he can turn any girl crazy. His mother had told him more than once that his roguish skills were from his father and he didn't mind them one bit. His skills and looks had helped him on more than one occasion.

XxX

**Break**

"You're one hard man to locate sometimes Takeuchi,"

Ryoma turned to see the stoic Tennis buchou heading straight his way. He wasn't a person Ryoma wanted to see after screwing the burse out of her mind but he was better than a bunch of horny boys looking for a turn on his ass.

"Is there a reason I'm being sought by you?" Ryoma asked not caring that he had his jacket hung over one shoulder while his shirttails hung out of his pants. Hell, his tie was haphazardly thrown on and his bed ragged hair was anything but presentable. He knew he looked pretty bad from the look over the stoic gave him but somewhere in Ryoma, he silently dared that stoic man to say something about his appearance.

"It seems I have a favor to request of you," Tezuka started after deciding that he had no business in lecturing the boy to shape up until after he was "buchou" to the boy.

"Is this the part where I eagerly accept or listen?" Ryoma asked with a sigh. He honestly didn't want to do anything at anyone's pace.

"The tennis team has run into some trouble recently…"

"What does this have to do with me?" Ryoma cut in. He had no idea where this talk was going and frankly, he didn't care for any of it!

"I.. well Sanada and I noticed that you seem to know some basis of tennis and was hopeful that you'd fill in for regulars who are in their own dilemmas right now." Tezuka stated without his expression changing once.

"Hn… and what do I get from giving you this favor?" Ryoma asked. "I thought there were plenty of guys in the tennis club."

"You have something our members don't," Tezuka admitted. "I'd like to see your skills and see if it was worth asking this favor from you."

Ryoma frowned a bit at the cheap shot the guy had just taken at him. It was a matter of pride now that the man who had begged him to play was now re-tracking it and wondering if it was even worth his time. "I'll make you all cry!"

"I suppose that means you'll show us what you have during lunch?" Tezuka assessed from the fiery look he seldom saw in the Takeuchi heir.

"Of course I will," Ryoma stated before wandering off. It was almost time for lunch anyway and he opted for having the smoke he put off for the nurse.

Tezuka, on the other hand, was seriously considering the pro's and con's of asking the bratty Takeuchi heir. He talked very big and that was already one thing Tezuka didn't like about him. That and he had no motivation to play for the team… he'd rather have a member of the club lose sorely in prefecturals than someone who didn't want to play lose the match without even trying.

XxX

**Takeuchi Residence **

** "**Rinko,"

Rinko glanced up and smiled at her old schoolmate and rival. "Sakuya…" She greeted as she sat higher on the bed.

"It's been too long since I've seen you," Sakuya said sitting beside the bed.

"It has… I've heard that the circle has met my son." Rinko said with a smile. She had been waiting to hear someone tell her the impact her son had made.

"I have… he's very charming and forward." Sakuya said with a smile. "It seems Your son and mine and fighting for the Morisato girl."

"I had heard that Asami returned… is she well?" Rinko asked a bit worried. Even she had heard of the rocky marriage her friend was having. Rinko was good enough to know something besides their love was wrong though. All through High school Takuya had eyes only for her and she for him so when they married and made the wedding of the century while she made the scandal of the century, everyone thought they would be happy. Sad to say not all fairy tales are all about happy endings.

"She is troubled," Sakuya said remembering her friend's immobile face during the Masayuki party. "It seems Takuya and Asami still have things that haven't worked out and are burdening themselves with it."

"I see…" Rinko said with a sigh. She honestly had liked them as a couple. Though Takuya too often didn't smile, just being with Asami made the god a human in more ways then one… just as Nanjiroh had taught her that she was not a doll with no emotions.

"Is her daughter as beautiful as her?" Rinko asked.

"She is… that is why our son's are challenging each other so openly." Sakuya smiled in thought of all the rumors the cycled at the moment concerning those three.

"Then she must have more men panting over her than her mother." Rinko said with a light smile to Sakuya. "It is more than our sons isn't it?"

"It is," Sakuya confirmed with a nod. "But our sons are most vocal about it."

"True… my father had a piece of Ryoma this morning if I wasn't mistaken the harsh yelleing this morning." Rinko said with a smile.

"Your father…. He's forgiven you?"

Rinko laughed at the worried tone in Sakuya's voice. "Sakuya… he's long forgiven me but like my father; he hasn't said it yet."

And that Rinko believed to be true. Her father was a harsh and driven man but he was also the father who held her when she had nightmares and raised her accordingly.

XxX

**Matsuma Residence**

"Where are you going?"

Ryuou turned to see his wife coming downstairs as he was heading out the front door. He hadn't wanted to lie to her but now it seemed he was going to have to.

"Business," He replied as he slid his shoes on.

"But I thought you took the day off?" Mai said walking over to her husband.

"Things came up," He said with a small smile to his wife and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Aa…" Mai said watching her husband slide out the door sadly. She knew it wasn't business. It would be to see Morisato Asami, a woman he could never forget and a woman Mai envied. She knew her husband was headed to her because at the slightest hint that she was found and was coming home made her husband ecstatic.

'Asami… have I worked all these years only to fall behind your shadow again?' Mai wondered watching her husband's car pull out of the driveway.

XxX

**Morisato Residence**

"Why won't you let my Maika choose who she wants to be with? Takeuchi is pretty rich if you don't feel rich enough!" Asami said stalking next to her husband who was just heading in from pulling an all-nighter at work.

"Asami, I don't care for that at the moment." Takuya said with a controlled voice as he headed upstairs.

"Well if you didn't care for my daughter than why didn't you leave us in the world? Why did you force us back here? Does it not satisfy you that my daughter is catching you one of the biggest fish in this damn circle?" Asami ranted angrily at her husband. She knew he was irritated and getting angry from his stiff form but she didn't care. How dare he order his daughter to marry and force them to live in this misery together! She hated this… hated Him!

"Stop your hysterical attacks!" He ordered angrily.

"The day you give my daughter and I our freedom!" Asami spat out just as forcibly.

Something inside Takuya snapped at that as he whirled around and grabbed his wife harshly pinning her against the wall angrily. She acted as if she didn't have her freedom running around the world just till a couple months ago when he finally located her and their daughter and now she had the audacity to run her mouth off as if he caged her here psychically with no way out.

The urge to hit her was building in him so much that he figured the only way to calm that was to do the opposite. He kissed her hard and punished her as his hands dug into her hair and he twisted her against the wall and himself. He expected rejection immediately but to his surprise her arms wrapped around him and her lips twisted against his in her own anger. It seemed she was just as mad and before they both knew it; the kiss had already softened to the point where it was more passion than hate.

XxX

**Lunch**

Ryoma smirked as the buchou himself sent in an easy prey telling Ryoma they'd start easy on him since he had no prior background to tennis at all in high school.

"Which?" Ryoma casually said to his opponent as he shrugged out of his school jacket and loosened his already loose tie even more. He heard many girls sigh but his attention was rather focused on making the tennis team eat their words about starting him in beginner tennis.

"Smooth," The boy said with a smile as Ryoma twisted the racquet smoothly.

"Are you sure you're not wanting a change of outfit? You might sweat," Another boy from the tennis team informed Ryoma.

"Yadda, I'll finish this before I break a sweat." Ryoma said as it landed on the rough side of the racquet. "My serve then…"

"He's quite cocky ne Fuji?" Yukimura said with a chuckle from where they were watching the match.

"Aa… isn't that what makes him so exciting…" Fuji uttered as he held his smile in place while he viewed his target. He wondered if his cocky little target was as talented as his mouth was.

"Here I go," Ryoma said tossing the ball up as he started his serve. Surprisingly to the crowd, his form was very good. As the racquet hit the ball, everyone anticipated if the ball would hit the net in a bluff or actually make it across the court. There was neither a cheer nor a laugh as they saw what executed in front of their very eyes. The ball landed in front of the opponent but unlike any other serve, it twisted upward towards the boy's face knocking him clear on the cheek.

"Mada Mada," Ryoma said readjusting his stance. "Is that all?"

"Omoshiro…" Fuji said as he glanced at Yukimura who had also discarded his prejudice for the boy and took a liking.

"Very much so… a professional twisted serve." Yukimura said with a more interested smile.

"Leave it to me Yuki…. Or else Sanada might not forgive you." Fuji said sensing that his prey might become another's.

"Is that the only excuse?" Yukimura asked watching Ryoma's perfect form as he once more hit another twisted serve to the opposite court without any effort at all.

"30-0"

"His look is like a samurai at this time…" Fuji muttered as he watched his prey toy with his opponent. It was almost like putting a mouse in a room with a cat.

XxX

"What is the meaning of this?" Maika demanded as Atobe shut the student council room's door behind her.

"The meaning is that as Kaichou I have free use of the room," Atobe said with a proud tone.

"Do you seriously think this impresses me Atobe-san?" Maika said with a frown.

"Ahn… are you not in awe yet… because by the time we finish in here you will be in awe and forget that the Takeuchi brat even asked for your hand." Atobe promised.

"I highly doubt so…" Maika stated with a frown.

XxX

**Matsuma Residence**

"Okaa… where's dad?" Shouta asked peeking into the living room where his mother was boredly switching through TV channels.

"Ah, Shouta! Your dad had some work to do and left earlier." Mai said with a smile as she beckoned her son forward and forgot about the television set. "How was school?"

Shouta shrugged as he sat down beside his mother. "It was as usual… Todai hasn't changed a moment since yesterday when you asked me the exact same thing."

Mai merely smile and pat her son on the hand lightly. He was the very image of his father through and through. His brown eyes softened in the same way yet her son's held true adoration.

"It's good to know…" Mai said though her mind once more strayed to her husband. She surely hope he wasn't with Asami.

XxX

**Tsuki Academy**

"So that's the Takeuchi heir?" Reina said looking through the fence at the boy playing tennis as if it was nothing but reciting his alphabets. Her brown eyes shined brightly as she caught sight of the boy's smile and noted how cute he was. Definitely a worthy prize for any girl and with his athletic ability; he was more than just a name and money.

"Aa…" Shiraishi said watching the match. He was definitely the one they needed to help at prefectural without Kirihara and himself.

"He's very good-looking…"

"He's younger than you." Shiraishi reminded his sister as she turned to face him with a cute pout.

"So?"

"So you need someone of your age." Shiraishi said with a smile. "Besides, after you see Morisato Maika, you might see how perfect a couple they are."

"Pssh, if they are so in love, than where is this princess when her prince is fighting?" Reina asked scanning the crowd of squealing fan girls and boys who were curious of the Takeuchi heir's play style.

"Right there…" Shiraishi said with a smile as he watched her come out of the building in a rush and nudge her way to the front where she faced Ryoma opposite of him.

"Oops!" The girls giggled out as Shraishi watched in shock of the girls who poured their water bottle down Maika's back and head with smiles on their faces. He saw the slightest look of surprise reflected in Maika's gray eyes as her black hair covered the sides of her face in wetness from the water.

"Maika!"

Everyone noted how the Takeuchi heir caught the tennis ball with his racquet that his opponent returned to him with a cross-shot and jumped the net to rush to her side. It drew everyone's attention to the girl who was dripping wet yet held a strong soft smile on her face.

"You-" Ryoma said looking at the girls behind her.

"It's fine…" Maika said with a smile and a touch to Ryoma's arm to get his attention. He didn't say anything as he slipped an arm around her waist and guided her to where he left his jacket. Pulling her wet one off and replacing it with his they talked quietly while the crowd talked of the incident. Within the crowd though, only Yukimura noted how jealous Fuji was. He had intently been staring at Maika with his eyes open and the smile that usually sat on his face was now upside down in a shape of a frown.

Yukimura was very right. Fuji felt the jealousy course through his blood as he watched the scene and he didn't even know why. He hadn't yet even fully came to grips with his target yet and yet… the stirring of evilness towards Morisato Maika couldn't be ignored either… he was losing his mind… probably.

"Get away from her,"

Ryoma let out a sigh before even looking up. He knew that person'ts voice as well as he knew his grandfather's voice now. The annoying Kaichou was going to pick a fight with him again.

"Well if it isn't the king of all monkeys…." Ryoma greeted with a smirl.

"You annoying Takeuchi brat! Maika is mine and I shall be the one to have my jacket over her." Atobe said walking over to pull Ryoma's jacket off of Maika's shoulder. Quite suddenly Maika jerked towards Ryoma and held on to the jacket while glaring at Atobe. "no thank you."

Whispers arose of the Morisatio girl giving THE Atibe Keigo the direct cut in front of a good amount of students in the school.

"Hn… shall we bet on that then Monkey king?" Ryoma said feeling irritated by the day's event. It seemed he'd have to make this baka Kaichou the outlet of it all!

"Fine!" Atobe said confident in his skills. "If you score higher than me on the school exams I will grant you one thing you wish; if not I get Maika!" Atobe said confidently. He was always in the top three rankings and was not afraid of a little Takeuchi brat!

"If I win then I get to drive to school then." Ryoma said accepting the challenge.

Many bursts of whispers and controversy re-appeared again as they discussed the terms. Driving to school was a privilege for third years… to date; no second year was EVER approved to drive to school.

"Done," Atobe said with a smile. "You just get ready to hand over Maika."

" Hn…."

"Takeuchi…" Tezuka started breaking up the fight between the kaichou and boy-wonder.

"I'll do it," Ryoma bit out for his sake. He walked away holding Maika's hand softly and out of the courts to some people's jealousy and others wonder.

XxX

**Morisato Residence**

"No!" Asami cried out as she pushed Takuya off of her. He didn't answer… he had had enough of her dictate and denies. There were already this far into their pleasure and we wasn't about to stop. Lying atop of her in his bedroom he tried to think of the last time she had willingly laid here with him…. Too long; it had been too long since. Forcing her thighs open, he took her clawing and beating like it was nothing as he entered forcefully. She might've been saying no now but a few minutes ago in the hall hadn't been just a dream either. She had returned his kiss and clung onto him as he fondled her; moaned when he skimmed the right parts and she didn't deny him anything until he had lifted her towards his bedroom and put her down on his bed. She had snapped out of the haze by then and wouldn't let him finish… but he was not going to have any of that. He forcefully took her then and he'd finish. She was his wife and she would obey. He heard her cry out yet he couldn't stop, he felt her tears on his shoulder yet he knew that if he stopped halfway he wouldn't instill anything. Releasing deep into her, he pulled out and held her close. God, he knew it was wrong but despite everything that held them apart, he loved her still yet hated her with just as much passion.

"Asa-"

She merely cried and all he could do was hold her till she calmed down.

XxX

She was scared…. Scared of her violent reactions to Takuya. Asami knew without a doubt that the fire was still there but so were many other things…. She felt dirty…used.

Takuya had left her in his cursed bedroom and she had run from there to the bedroom she now used. She had showered again and again but the taste of his kiss, the smell of his cologne and the touch would not leave her.

"Why…" She whispered as she stared at her hands. She behaved like a wanton and she probably deserved that but she couldn't accept being taken on the same bed he had dirtied with another… probably multiple times too while she was in a cold bed alone nursing her hurt across the world each night.

"Mistress?"

Asami looked up to see a maid at the door. "Matsuma-san is here to see you but the master might not take his visit too kindly while he's out and-"

"Asami…"

Asami looked up and the tears filled her eyes as she saw sympathetic brown eyes staring back at her. Before she knew it, arms had already wrapped around her and the tears that filled her eyes had already soaked into the handsome man's shirt as he held her tightly.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will have a revival of tennis, and more thrill XD

**Character List-**

[They will be categorized by family name and rank]

Atobe

Atobe Naoki [65] laidback and carefree now that his son is overseeing to the company. He is good friends with Kunikazu, Ryouta and Takahiro.

Atobe Morisato Mika[62]one of the biggest gossips but cares deeply for her only grandson.

Atobe Keijirou[37]Ranked best looks and position in his days, he married his high school sweetheart and began to build Atobe corp to the successful company it is today. Although he seems a bit too proud sometimes, he, like his son, is intelligent enough to succeed in whatever they undertake.

Atobe Kono Sakuya[37]Ranked third in best position and looks in her day, she was extremely close to the top two; Rinko and Asami. Although she was the only one of the three to marry up.

Atobe Keigo[18]Narcisstic, proud and everything else, he is proudly Tsuki academy's second in best looks and position as well as ranking second only to Tezuka in academics overall and over the third years. He also holds the position of Student Council President and has just claimed the school's best ranked in position and looks girl as his own.

Takeuchi

Takeuchi Sakai Ume[80] Takahiro's step mother and Koji's mother

Takeuchi Takahiro[62] Ryoma's grandfather

Takeuchi Kamida Miyo[D-30]Takahiro's wife. Died when Rinko was 7 and Hisoka was 3.

Takeuchi Koji[60]Takahiro's half-brother; He generally tries to get along with everyone but he's always been under pressure to be better than Takahiro from his mother.

Takeuchi Echizen Rinko[39]Despite being the most likely to succeed being labeled best looks and position of her time, she married into the middle class out of love and disappeared from the upper class.

Takeuchi Hisoka[ D-35]Dedicated to his wife and work, he was the anticipated Takeuchi heir until his car accident killed both his wife and himself.

Takeuchi Nakashima Shizu[D-35]From a small respected family that married all the way up.

Takeuchi Sakoji[39]Though he was never listed as any of the top three in looks or position, he was highly sought after since he was a Takeuchi. Like his father, he strives to succeed the Takeuchi main branch one day instead of being a branch family

Takeuchi Masayuki Sakurarako[39]Listed as the best looking in her time without a good position, she married upward into the rich nobility and now looks down on everyone with a lower position.

Takeuchi Kojirou[18]Quiet and observant, he dislikes Ryoma's way of inheriting when he has always done his best for the position Ryoma so easily attained.

Takeuchi Echizen Ryoma[17]Following his father's death, his life was turned upside down and no believes there is nothing worth living for now since he sold his life to his grandfather to save his mother. He ranked first in looks and position to have as a husband as soon as he entered Tsuki Academy creating a sense of jealously from Atobe who was number one before he came.

Matsuma

Matsuma Ryouta[65]Sensible and fair, he befriended Takahiro and an attempt to capture his love interest, in which he was successful.

Matsuma Shizumitsu Miu[62]Strong-headed yet passionate, she was able to snag the interest of Ryouta and eventually married him when she lost to Kamida Miyo for Takahiro.

Matsuma Ryuu[39]Although he was ranked second in best looks with position in his days, he seems to have unfinished business with Morisato Takuya.

Matsuma Sanada Mai[39]Ranked third in best looks in her day, she tries very hard to please her husband whom she still suspects has feelings for his ex girlfriend.

Matsuma Shouta[20] Attending Todai and has expressed that he doesn't want to marry despite being the only son and child of the Matsuma line.

Morisato

Morisato Takuya[39]Rated the best looking back in the day, it hasn't changed with his age. He's still able to bring women to their knees but his own wife. Despite their differences, he refuses to divorce her.

Morisato Anzai Asami[39]Despite being the first born Anzai and the second most wanted wife in terms of looks and position, she married below her station and became a Morisato. She hides her feelings well and is full of pride.

Morisato Maika[18]Upon entering Tsuki Academy, she was immediately ranked first in overall looks and position for a wife and based on her entrance exam, ranked eighth in the top ten for third years and ninth for the school. She considers Ryoma the only person who actually understands her and confides more to him than she has to others.

Haritsu

Haritsu Toshio[39]Carefree and doesn't often care for the business but bullied easily by his wife into ventures. Bitter that she can't give him a son.

Haritsu Oshitari Iku[39]Bitter over her fate of having such a useless husband. She married in to a strong line of a family who directly supported the Big Four as her family did only to have her husband pull them to borderline fail. She wants to marry her daughters up so they won't lose their spot as a strong supporter and slip into only respected nobility.

Haritsu Miyako[18]Barely ranking in the top ten for the third years in academic scores, Miyako prides herself more on the fact that she rates first in overall looks for the current girls attending Tsuki Academy. She aimed high for Atobe but was shot down and now plans to have Tezuka.

Haritsu Tsuki[17] Ranking in the top ten for the second years in academic scores and third in terms of looks; she thinks she's best suited as Takeuchi Ryoma's future wife.

Shiraishi

Shiraishi Kiyoshi[39]Despite being ranked the third best to marry in terms of looks and position, he still went on to marry a gullible and fantasy filled girl. He believes it'll balance out his children… which happens to be partially true. Runs the Shiraishi business by himself for now but hopes his son will find interest in it soon.

Shiraishi Haritsu Haruka[39] As a mother she's loving but as anything else, she pretty much fails. ..though she was ranked the second best looking back in her school days.

Shiraishi Reina [20] Attends Todai and often wishes her brother would get a girlfriend.

Shiraishi Kuranosuke[18] Middle Shiraishi, singles player to tennis team.

Shiraishi Shiori [15] Youngest Shiraishi, talkative and always on the lookout for love.

Oshitari

Oshitari Youji[39]Businessman and head of the Oshitari family. Ranked third best looking in his days.

Oshitari Masayuki Sakura[39]Full time housemother.

Oshitari Megumi[19] Currently enrolled Todai

Oshitari Yuushi [18]Categorized with Fuji Syuusuke under Genius. He's heir to the Oshitari Main family who directly supports the big four before the demise of the Anzai heir. At school he is the vice president of the student council.

Tezuka

Tezuka Kunikazu[65]Retired police chief of the local police force owned by the Tezuka's. He hopes to see Tezuka be a police chief since his son decided to be a businessman instead.

Tezuka Kuniharu[40]Father of Kunimitsu and a laid back business man unlike his serious father and son.

Tezuka Ayana[39]Mother to Kunimitsu and supportive housewife of the Tezuka household.

Tezuka Kunimitsu[18]Only son and heir to the Tezuka household. Holds the highest grade for the third years and the entire school at the moment.

Fuji

Fuji Fuyu[40]Father and head of the Fuji Household. He tends to be quiet and observant most of the time. He's a man of few words. He's also Tsuki Academy's school director and leader of the school board.

Fuji Yoshiko[40]Mother and housewife to the Fuji household. She's cheerful and tends to try to fix everyone's problems.

Fuji Yumiko[22]First Fuji who has no plans to marry as of yet and runs the family business. She works a bit as a fortune teller which she has a knack at.

Fuji Syuusuke[18] Middle Fuji who happens to be a genius at everything he does ranging from blackmailing to entertaining his whims.

Fuji Yuuta[17] Last son of the Fuji's who happens to be gullible and hot-headed.

Sanada

Sanada Miyu[39]Mother of Goro and Gen. Born as the only daughter and heir, she married and brought her husband into the family.

Sanada Kimura Mamorou[39]Father of Goro and Gen; married into the family to continue the main branch of the Sanada family.

Sanada Goro[19]first son and heir to the Sanada dojo and business.

Sanada Genichirou[18] second son of a respected family line, currently dating Yukimura. ' is the fukubuchou of Tsuki Academy's tennis team.

Yukimura

Yukimura Seiichi[18] Only son of a respected family line. At school he is the secretary of the student council.

Other Characters

Masayuki Fumihiko[58] Principal of Tsuki Academy and Sakurako's cousin

Shizumitsu Takuya[17]- Ryoma's self-proclaimed rival for Haritsu Tsuki's hand in marriage. His title and family is fairly new and didn't exist twenty-one years ago when all the other families existed in the upper circle.

Kirihara Akaya[17]- Only son of a rich family that plays Tennis and entered the school through a sports scholarship

Momoshiro Takeshi[17]- Ryoma's friend from his old school, Seigaku

Tachibana An[16]- Momoshiro's girlfriend

Misako-sensei[25]- English teach for the third years and advanced English class.

Satoshi Soujirou[30]- Second years science teacher and Ryoma's homeroom teacher.

Nana-sensei[27]- Nurse at Tsuki Academy


	7. Frozen

A/N: Happy Halloween!

Moon is back with a vengeance! For disappearing so long, I'm surprised many people still review and find time to PM me to update and come back! Thanks to those people I grabbed my guns and hunted down a muse or two and dedicated my time to writing again. To those people, your dedication has come through and I will now diligently for the next two months at least, have regular updates every 2-3 weeks so do keep up those reviews and naggings. They make me tick!

* * *

shinyeshah –The point is to draw on all the characters in this fic. I know the main pairing will attract people but I want this story to be more than one person's story. They all seem to be stuck in their own problems which is connected to the outer circle they live in and become "frozen" in. Hopefully that will be what draws everyone into the story. There was a reason I kept throwing everyone into the story all at once. If you all get used to the name then their story will become significant and you can connect with them more emotionally without having them disappear completely and shown again periodically.

MARYLOVER- Oh… maybe because Atobe can be loved for his narcissist ways no matter how he seems to be portrayed. He'll have his reasons of why he's diverting attention.

tsub4ki- Well I haven't decided how to go about with Maika and Ryoma yet. Her parents story will come to light little by little as well. Soon we'll see how the Matsuma's connect to the Morisato's and so forth.

* * *

**Frozen**

Rated: M [for later things and language]

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Frozen**

_**Tsuki Academy**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _**

"The Takeuchi heir again?" The girl sighed. "He's so daring for being a new face."

"But that's what we've been missing for a while now; scandal." Another voiced. "Besides, he has a very nice face."

"Which is all about he has." A boy said joining the girls.

"Don't be jealous that he's the hottest thing right now Shizumitsu." The girls laughed. "He's more than a face, he's got guts to defend against Atobe and he's one of the richest there is in the upper circle right now."

"Hn… his big words will be eaten today when the scores for the finals are revealed!" Shizumitsu said with a haughty smirk. "Everyone knows that Atobe always scores just below Tezuka-senpai. He's held his solid number two position for a long time and it's not going to fall just because Takeuchi has challenged him."

"Who knows…" The girls said with a smile as they watched The Takeuchi heir make his way down the hall with his head held high and eyes half-closed in what looked like boredom.

The scores were going to be revealed in a bit and both heirs were confident with their skills.

"Shaken, Takeuchi?" Shizumitsu asked with almost a direct sneer on his face.

"About what? You're score?" Ryoma asked with the mere lift of his eyebrow.

"Confidence will be your mistake Takeuchi," Shizumitsu said stiffly. "In this field I side strongly with Atobe-san."

"Sucking up is not going to get you anywhere but trampled on in the long run kid." Ryoma said nonchalantly.

"And challenging the king is not going to get you anywhere either brat."Atobe cut in as he walked over with a smirk on his handsome face. "Ready to lose today?"

"Are you ready to leave Maika alone?" Ryoma asked instead of answering the student council president.

"The results are coming!" Students shouted from down the hall interrupting the mini face-off Ryoma and Atobe was currently locked in.

"Everyone to the auditorium!"

If the results were in then that meant the principal would be announcing the results to everyone in the assembly.

Ryoma merely dragged his way there. He was still sleepy and to hell with what everyone thought of his attitude. He had a long night going over corporate stuff with his grandfather's tutors as well as dealing with people who made sure he completed his damn work for school everyday too! He was in no mood to deal with anymore people who wanted in on his business or have anyone comment on what he looked like. Hell, if he wanted their opinion, he'd ask… otherwise they needed to all shut the hell up and watch their own lives!

"Ryoma…"

"Maika," Ryoma greeted.

"Long night yesterday?" Maika asked as Ryoma leaned an arm on her shoulder and leaned against it on their way to the auditorium

"Yeah… you sitting with your class?" Ryoma asked following her lead.

"Of course," Maika said with a sigh. "I have no reason or want to spend a day with my father explaining misconduct at school."

"Is that what your old man will make you do? Mine was annoying, but never that annoying…" Ryoma sighed out as he pushed himself towards another door where the second years were using.

"Ryoma?"

"Hn?"

"Confident?"

"Aa," Ryoma said with a half-smile as he was intercepted by girls from his class who demanded to sit next to him.

"I only have two sides," Ryoma said with a sigh. Usually he'd be interested in them and entertain their thoughts of being worth more to him than a quick fling or two but today wasn't the usual case.

"Have you all no shame?"

Ryoma turned an amused smile to Tsuki who was glaring at her classmates and their conduct. He didn't say anything but sit down in a seat and ignore all of them. He knew Tsuki's kind well and he knew her aim. She was a straight-forward girl who was aiming for wife status and that was the kind he didn't like to involve himself overly with. Acquaintance was good for him in this case and he wasn't about to lead her on anymore for she had that look that his aunt had. Greed to climb was something he'd never choose for the woman who would stand by his side.

"Settle down!" The Principal said speaking into the microphone to settle all the side talk and chatter around the auditorium. He waited until everyone settled and focused on him before he smiled good-naturedly and greeted all the students. He talked a bit about how well they were doing and finally announced that as he usually did each term, he'd announce the top ten of each year and the overall top ten for the school.

Ryoma slept through the pep talk of doing well in school and society and was only jolted awake when a cheer went through the crowd as the principal started with the first years top five. He blocked that out of his mind as he had no interest in the people younger than him. He only wanted the principal to re-affirm his victory over Atobe.

"… and for the second years this term. We start with Takeuchi Ryoma leading at first, Mibu Kano at two, ShizumitsuTakuya at three, Fuji Yuuta at four, Mitsukashi Ayaka at five, Sakai Mina at six, Mori Satoyo at seven, Satoshi Yuuka at eight, Haritsu Tsuki at nine and Mibu Loki at ten."

"Congrats Takeuchi!" some of his male classmates said as Ryoma merely smiled and nodded. He knew he'd be at the top; after all, he knew every answer on the tests and he was absolutely sure that he was correct. He glanced momentarily at Atobe and smiled superiorly. It would be the overall count that would matter but he believed this should make everyone take him seriously. He was a lot more than a target, heir and player now; he would be the benchmark as well. He smiled slightly again as Atobe signified that he was mildly impressed from where he was seated. Ryoma figured the guy had better have his happiness now because he was about to be piping angry soon.

"Ryoma-kun; we should have study groups together!"Some girls from behind him leaned over to say.

"Maybe," Ryoma merely answered with a smirk. "I might consider it with just you girls."

"Oi Oi Takeuchi…" the guys sitting next to him said with a smile. "You can't have all the girls at school."

"Hn.." Ryoma merely said. Whether he wanted them or not, they were all after his name and money. Both which he didn't feel belonged to him. Hell… there were even guys who wanted to be under and above him! That part was the downright disturbing part!

"… The third years ranking this term starts with Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo following behind at two, Yukimura Seiichi at three, Fuji Syuusuke at four, Sanada Genichirou at five, Takeuchi Kojirou at six, Shiraishi Kuransuke at seven, Morisato Maika at eight, Mori Tatsuya at nine and Haritsu Miyako at ten."

"As expected of the third years, all the same names each term in the same order except for the Morisato girl," Many whispered.

"Tsuki's onee used to be the only girl in the top ten, now she has competition." Other girls whispered.

On and on the comments went but the gossip didn't make any difference to Ryoma. He was ready to hear his victory and to hell with the rest of everything. He could almost taste the thought of driving himself to school rather than having a stuffy chauffer drive him to and from school.

"…So to tend it all, the over top ten for Tsuki Academy this term are… Takeuchi Ryoma at a solid 300 points as number one!"

The crowd was filled with gasps and cheers that the principal couldn't continue talking so he waited for the crowd to settle. It was near impossible to score perfectly on all the exams! The closest being Tezuka last term at 299 points!

"What do you have to say Takeuchi?" Some guys asked in excitement as he stood with a smirk directed at a slack-jawed Atobe staring at him in disbelief.

"Mada Mada Dane," Ryoma said cockily as he stood and just because he knew it was going to keep all the mouths moving for days to come as well as produce a lovely reaction from the student council president, He walked over to Maika and initiated a hug. She enthusiastically hugged him back.

Maika knew as soon as she saw that evil look in his eyes that he wanted to be the center of talk again for the next few weeks. She expected him as he made his way over and in-between the walk he had to do to get to her side she had already agreed to become the center of attention with him and screw all her father's moral about keeping low.

"Oh my god!"

"Doesn't anyone want to hear the rest of the scores?" The principal cut in quite loudly over the microphone before the hug turned into anything more.

"Carry on," Ryoma merely said wrapping an arm around Maika's waist while moving her towards the wall to stand by the sidelines.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu follows at 299 points, Atobe Keigo at 290 points, Yukimura Seiichi at 289, Fuji Syuusuke at 288, Takeuchi Kojirou at 278, Sanada Genichirou at 277, Morisato Maika at 275, Shizumitsu Takuya at 272, and Fuji Yuuta at 270."

Unlike Atobe, who fumed and went to the stage to ask everyone to make sure they were seeing things right, Sanada and Tezuka approached Ryoma and congratulated him.

"About replacing Shiraishi…" Tezuka started and stopped at Ryoma sighed and started to walk away with Maika.

"It's an inconvenience but I will hold to my part of the bargain, nothing more, nothing less okay buchou?"

"Aa," Tezuka agreed. Though the boy said that, Tezuka could already tell that he enjoyed tennis and it wouldn't hurt their team to have someone of his expertise either. They could maybe score a victory over the team they lost to at national last year.

"He called you buchou…" Sanada commented.

"Aa… and that's the first part to creating a team." Tezuka said.

Tezuka knew this was the start of a change they hadn't seen in the upper crust in ages. A boy-wonder who would challenge all the unwritten rules of upper crust society face-on and most likely win. After all, the young Takeuchi heir had entered their tight society with all kinds of gossip and was faring very well.

XxX

**Morisato Residence**

**Afternoon**

Takuya returned a bit earlier than he usually did and as usual, greeted the maids, his butler, walked to his office and expected an accounting of all the things he needed to get done from his secretary. There was nothing else to expect nor warmth from the house or other people who lived in it. He had broken off the engagement between his business associate and his daughter this morning and though they were disappointed he was a bit relieved his daughter had steel to defend her choice. The Takeuchi heir was, in his eyes, a bit too cocky and blunt but if that was what his daughter wanted he may have to concede…if the heir could meet his expectations. He knew he should probably tell Asami so she'd stop giving him dirty looks but he was much more worried about other situations at this time. He had to not only deal with his finances and business now, he also had to deal with Asami's and the Anzai's who were opposed to the air-tight will Asami's father had made about passing the money and business to someone of the main branch. All that was leaving no time to even deal with his personal home problems.

"Morisato-sama…" His secretary started but stopped when he noted his employer stood.

"I'll be back," Takuya merely stated as he walked out of the study and up the stairs. He wanted to see his wife… he had left her in a state yesterday that had been bugging him insistently. She had given in at the end but he knew better than to hope she got the message. Asami had always been a strong women and that was one of the things he had loved about her.

Stopping outside her door, Takuya considered knocking but decided against it. He had to play the role of bastard if he was going to be seen as a man of the house. He figured he's hear her screams and rant about entering without knocking or permission but that he could live with. He didn't expect what was before him when he entered though. His beautiful Asami sat staring out the balcony window barely noting that he had entered. She was quiet and held a poker face even as he neared.

"You aren't going to yell at me?" Takuya questioned as he took the seat beside her. She didn't speak nor did her gray eyes even meet his though he spoke. She showed no sense of acknowledgement even to his presence.

Takuya felt a familiar grip of pain in his heart at the rejection and before he could think it through, his hands shot out and grasped her shoulders as he spoke. "I'd rather have your hate than your silence!"

"Well, you're in luck; because you get both!" Asami spat out and turned away. That was the only thing she'd say as she continued to stare out the window as if she were caged. Angered, Takuya got up to leave the room. Clearly she had recovered from her breakdown yesterday since she had lots of venom in her words she had just spat at him. He didn't feel like working at all! Perhaps a bit of rest before he had to listen to his workload would calm his raging temper. Yet… yet her words bit at him even as he stalked down the hall not even looking at the servants that he passed.

"_I will never allow you in my heart again!"_

"_You don't trust me so I shouldn't trust you!"_

"_I hate you! I hate you! I never want to see you again!"_

"_She would never lie to me you bastard!"_

**CRACK**

Takuya withdrew his fist from the wall in his room and felt the numbness settle into his fist. It was much better than the hateful words, the angry glare… the hate that stemmed between them. At times like these he wondered if she was better off with him gone from her life.

"Takuya-sama…"

He didn't answer the elder man looked genuinely worried and the frowns that creased his forehead as his brows sunk in with worry showed it well. J was his most trusted man who stood beside him through everything and though he liked the man; he couldn't find it in himself to speak to him properly. He'd probably get mad and take it out on J if he spoke right now. In his darkest mood he should just retreat.

"You hurt your hand…" J said as he surveyed the damage to his employer's right hand. It was bloodied but didn't look broken… the wall had a worse time then Takuya from the looks of the hole.

"I'll bandage it for you and-"

"Your assistance isn't needed, leave me be." Takuya said in his most controlled voice.

J knew his master was speaking as controlled as he could and backed down. He knew the biggest worry in his master's mind would always be his wife and it pained him to see the rift that had grown so deep between two people who loved each other so much. The years had worn down Takuya from his point of view and through those years, he had lost his smile and light-heartedness that the mistress had once given him. He was now emotionless in everything he did and everything was strictly business. Never had J imagined that the disapproval of his mistress sister and others would break their bond and trust. So many things had happened yet J wondered if his mistress saw the pain that her husband went through, would she understand?

Stepping out of the master's bedroom he caught sight of a maid running straight towards him with frantic eyes.

"J… get the master! The mistress has fainted!"

J felt a twist in stomach as he nodded and sent the maid to get a doctor. He took a breath as he re-entered his master's bedroom and walked towards the man who was still trying to control his rage. Standing beside his master he cleared his throat slightly.

"What is it J?"

"It's the mistress?"

"What about her?" Takuya asked as his eyes darken in more anger. "Did she jump out the window although the door is unlocked?"

"She fainted master," J said slowly. Just as he thought his master might react; his master was out the door and down the hall in an instant. He didn't stop until he was beside Asami. Telling J to arrange for a doctor, he cancelled his tentative schedule with his secretary and started to make calls to cancel the three meetings he ha set up for the day. So intent on clearing his schedule e failed to realized his bloodied hand had dirtied Asami's white sheets.

"Sir… may I bandage your hand?" J asked feeling it was time to point out the mess his master was making after he finished his phone call.

"Take care of it," Takuya agreed and turned to talk to his secretary who tried to re-arrange his schedule in record-time. J smiled a bit…even now his master first priority was his wife, the one he loved most.

XxX

**That Night**

Maika snuck in and noted how quiet it was. She was really late tonight since she accompanied Ryoma on celebrating their minor victory. It was past twelve and her father would probably be home and ready to lecture her since she was positive all the maids were just dying to tell their master all the things her mother and she did. Sneaking into her room she noted her personal maid waiting for her.

"Young mistress your father will have your head if you continue to do this!" the maid chided.

"Then you shouldn't tell him," Maika said with apparent indifference to what her father thought or wanted to do.

"Your mother fell ill today-"

The maid didn't get to finish before Maika was already out of the room and heading towards her mother. She ignored the face that her father's favorite servant tried to stop her from entering her own mother's bedroom and walked in to see just how her mother was.

"She's sleeping peacefully now." J said from behind Maika as she approached the bed quietly to look over her mother.

"What happened? Was it my father again?" Maika spat in dislike at even having to call him that.

"She just haven't been eating since yesterday and caught a cold." J said trying not to cringe at how much the young mistress hated her father.

"What's he doing here?"Maika said with a deep frown as she saw her father seated on the phone as he wrote and spoke in a quiet voice at her mother's desk in the adjacent room that her mother used to write and paint in.

"Your father has been worried for your mother and had to cancel all his meetings and so forth so he could be beside her during this time. He's just finishing up his business." J explained to Maika.

"I thought his business was everything to him," Maika said angrily.

"Whatever you may think young mistress about your father, he is a good man and works hard to make sure your mother and you will not have a hard life in the event that he dies." J said quite firmly. "He is under a lot of pressure right now to hand over your inheritance to your mother's branch family because you are not a son and your mother is no longer an Anzai but a Morisato."

"What are you talking about?" Maika asked looking at J with a slight frown. "My inheritance is mine and no one can take it."

J shook his head at Maika slightly. "Wrong… if you were a male it would be a different kind of fight but the sole fact remains that the branch family wants the company and wealth that your grandfather left to his successor… in this case your mother is the sole survivor and you, her only daughter to inherit. Young mistress, at this moment you are the richest property walking around besides the Takeuchi heir. The one who marries you stand to gain the Anzai fortune if your father succeeds in securing your name and the Morisato fortune."

Maika didn't speak as she watched her father work steadily through the night despite the bags under his eyes and how exhausted his posture was at the moment. He had taken the time to make sure her mother was okay…perhaps he wasn't such a despicable man after all?

XxX

Ryoma suppressed a yawn as his tutor droned on and on about the extensive knowledge he had to posses in order to run the Takeuchi Company. He was currently in punishment by being up in the middle of the night and making up for the lessons he skipped out on as well as doing his homework. Well… he didn't mind all too much since her was almost done with his homework and the poor tutor who was putting him to sleep more than saying a good word was explaining things he already knew about.

A light flashed through the curtains of his window and in curiosity he looked out to see his grandfather coming out of the limo. It was almost one in the morning and the old man was just getting back? That was some hardcore dedication.

'Something I don't posses…' Ryoma thought bitterly.

So why the hell did he have to be the one who would be running that schedule in the future?

"Ryoma,"

"Hn…"

"I heard of your conduct at school once more." His grandpa said with a frown as he walked into the room. "As heir to the Takeuchi I expect you to behave yourself and not be the center of attention and gossip at all times, especially with that Morisato girl."

"I told you I'll get to the top my way and this is my way." Ryoma said with stubborn eyes as he faced his grandpa. "You wanted me to be noticed; now I am. Twenty-four seven, night or day, my name rings from one corner of this community to the other."

"You-"

"Takeuchi-sama…."

"What is it?" Takahiro asked still reeling from the anger that his grandson could produce. He had always considered himself a very patient man but this boy always managed to push the limits he had!

"There is no need to announce me, I'll announce myself."

Both Ryoma and Takahiro gaze shifted to the person that spoke. Ryoma noted how old she looked yet still she walked as if she was ages younger. Her head was held high as if she was the empress of Japan and her cool dark eyes shifted between Takahiro and Ryoma as if she viewed them no better than the other.

"Ume-san… what brings you to the main house at such a late hour?" Takahiro asked acknowledging her first.

"I heard you named Rinko's child heir and decided to come see for myself what small boy can run the whole community into a stir." Ume said refocusing her attention on Ryoma who was sill seated at his desk.

"Ryoma is well suited to be the head of the family," Takahiro stated though he looked weary of her from what Ryoma could see. He wanted to frown as the elder lady stepped closer to him and the strong whiffs of her perfume started to fill his lungs in a very bad way. He considered telling her to that but decided against it when he noted his grandpa's eyes on him telling him silently to behave before this person.

"I don't see what Kojirou lacks and he has." Ume said with a apparent frown towards Ryoma to show both that she disapproved already without Ryoma even saying a word.

"Ryoma is smart and blunt." Takahiro said clearly. "Today he came out on top of Tezuka Kunimitsu and Atobe Keigo, both who are a whole year older than he is."

"So? Luck was on his side…." Ume dismissed. "How did dear Kojirou do?"

"He was placed at number six, a spot lower than he was last term." Takahiro informed.

Ume eyes flashed slightly in dislike before she settled herself in the sofa in Ryoma's room. "Nonetheless he has lived here knowing how to run the place unlike this child of your child who ran off scandalously!"

"Ryoma will do his best at what I approve of." Takahiro said firmly.

"If I may cut in," Ryoma said with a frown. "Who is this and why do you both feel we have to discuss this when I have a match and many other things to do and prepare for?"

"This, Ryoma, is your grandmother Ume." Takahiro said formally with no emotional attachment to what he had just said. "She is your Grandpa Koji's mother."

"I see… like mother like son as they say." Ryoma said rubbing his head.

"Is that supposed to mean something young man?" Ume asked with a frown.

"NO, it's actually as straight-forward as I meant it." Ryoma said with no fear towards the old lady. "So what business do you have visiting at this ungodly hour?"

"Takahiro, I am moving back into the main house till I believe this boy is properly trained to be the next inheritor to the Takeuchi main branch!" Ume said ignoring Ryoma now.

"There's no need for you to strain yourself with my tasks and-"

"I'm staying so have everyone prepare form my return." Ume stated clearly as she got up to leave. She was going to have it her way whether she was wanted or not Ryoma presumed. In this case it seemed his grandfather was far from pleased as his lips tightened into a thin line that usually only happened when Ryoma himself pissed him off really bad.

"Get some sleep Ryoma." His grandfather merely said and walked out without another word. It seemed a whole new battle would appear in the house now.

XxX

** Next day**

Asami felt groggy as light suddenly filled the room. Opening her eyes against the brightness she saw the maid assigned to her.

"Good morning Ojou-sama… are you feeling better?"

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked though her head felt heavy.

"You fainted yesterday evening and the doctor was called. He said it was lack of sleep and nutrition along with catching a cold. Are you not happy with what we cook for you?"

"It's fine," Asami said flatly as she turned her head slightly to see her daughter sprawled on her side next to her.

"The young mistress wanted to make sure you'd be okay so she slept with you. I must awaken her since she requested me to if she is to leave on time for her outing." The maid said approaching the bed with what looked like tea.

"Medicine for your cold." The maid explained setting it on the table beside the bed as she went around the bed to shake Maika slightly to awaken her. Asami smiled slightly at how much her daughter loved and cared for her.

'She must be exhausted watching me sleep' Asami thought as Maika sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Is mo-"

"Good morning sleepy head." Asami said with a smile.

"You okay mom?" Maika asked

"Feeling better already," Asami said with another smile as she reached over to run her hand through her daughter's hair.

"Has my father-" Maika started and watched the maid nod slightly.

"Morisato-sama has already stepped out for the day."

"Good riddance…" Asami mumbled as she adjusted trying not to think of the earlier days of their marriage when it was she who stood by the door sending him on his way.

"You should rest mom," Maika said with a small smile to her mother.

"I will now that the evil man has stepped out." Asami promised.

"I'll be going out to see Ryoma play in his tennis match and he'll send me home later." Maika informed her mother instead of commenting on her mother's choice of words for her father. Usually she'd agree but yesterday he had been there…when she hadn't.

"My… do you like the Takeuchi heir that much Maika?" Asami asked with a teasing smile.

"I do," Maika admitted with a bright smile.

"Why?"

"Because he's real mom," Maika said as she leaned over to kiss her mother on the cheek before she turned to head back to her own room and get ready.

"Real huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Asami whispered watching her daughter walk out.

XxX

"So you're telling me my daughter's days are numbered to less than a month now?" Takahiro asked the nurse who nodded with a sad expression.

"We're losing her fast Takeuchi-san… I don't know what else to tell you but promise that I will do my best to bring her there with the best comfort and least amount of pain I can."

"That is more than I can hope for if we are at this page already." Takahiro said with a small smile. "Thank you."

Takahiro left the room and started to head to his study in order to avoid his step-mother and her recent tirade on his household when he stopped outside his daughter's quarters. Since he had brought her home, he hadn't any time to actually sit and talk with her thoroughly. Without another thought, Takahiro knocked on his daughter's room softly and opened the door.

"Come in dad." Rinko said with a smile as she adjusted herself slightly.

"I just talked to your nurse."

Rinko merely smile and nodded. "Then you know…"

"Aa…" Takahiro said before they lapsed into another silence. He was never good at talking to his children or having heart to hearts with them. Miyo had been better at that and the house had seen better days when Miyo was around in their lives.

"I never wanted to bury my family before me…" Takahiro said after a while. He settled in the chair beside her bedside and swallowed hard as he stared at his once beautiful daughter withered away to a frail and pale girl.

"I know dad… but life and its mysteries sometimes causes such situations."Rinko replied with a small smile. "But even times as these I hope you'll never be more alone. I've always loved you dad and that hasn't changed through all these years you've cut contact with me."

"I-"

"I know I failed you as a daughter… but I like to think the little bit of mom I have in me was the driving point to all my decisions and hopefully you'll understand that. You've always done the right thing daddy and I'm only sorry I could never be your perfect daughter."

"Rinko…. You aren't perfect but what I was looking for wasn't a perfect daughter either. I wanted; more than anything, your happiness and if I had a choice at this time I would've buried you deep away to where you hid from this place."

"I know daddy," Rinko said with a soft smile as she put her frail hands over his tightly clenched ones. "You have your reasons for bargaining with Ryoma and I trust that you both will do what is right. Ryoma is a bit slow on the matters of the heart like his father but my son is astute in many other areas. You two are more alike than you think."

Takahiro merely nodded and wondered if he could accomplish all he needed to before his own time came. He had enough of burying his family, in the end he'd like to be the one who didn't have to carry another hurt for the remaining years he had.

'Miyo… watch over our daughter as you are doing to our son…' Takahiro thought silently as he squeezed his daughter's hand. She was more like her mother than she realized. Rinko was very astute in the matters of the heart and where many daughters may hate and resent their father with a passion as she had come back feeling, she had thought it through and come out with the right answer in the end.

XxX

Ume sighed as she stared out the window. She could feel the hostility of everyone in the main household and she swore she rid every single last one of them once she was mistress in the household again.

"Nothing can stop u once Takahiro rolls…" Ume whispered. She would have what she originally wanted and her line would be the sole inheritor to the Takeuchi fortune. There was no way she'd lose sight of it again.

"We'll have to rid ourselves of Rinko's boy…" Ume uttered as she watched Takahiro head out the door. Yes… she'd leave him no alternative again.

XxX

** Elsewhere**

"Takahiro!"Naoki Atobe waved him over. "Come this way."

"Naoki… how are you?" Takahiro greeted his old friend.

"Fine… did you hear the excitement your grandson has brought the elites? It's the best challenges since ages!"

"He stands out to much…" Takahiro scoffed.

"Nonsense Takahiro! These kids outdo our tactics back in the day, Why our grandsons going head-to-head reminds me when I challenged you for Miyo's hand!"

"Hn… Morisato Maika is the girl isn't it… she has pretty big gossip behind her as well thanks to her mother's stunt a couple years back."

"Aa… but headstrong girls make the best of wives as we both learned right?" Naoki said with a smile. "Though Mika could tone down on the gossip sessions more…"

Takahiro smiled. "True but sometimes I wonder if this girl will hinder or bring them up."

"Who knows… for now let's just enjoy the ride!"

"Hn… Naoki?"

"Yeah?"

"We never fought for Miyo."

"….That's what you think."

"It's what I know."

XxX

** Prefectuals**

Atobe was still fuming over his loss yesterday…. There was no denying it and he wasn't going to either. The damn brat was good to his word and yet Atobe wondered. Why a kid like that who scored perfect points was in classes that shouldn't even be that far along… unless he cheated…

"That's it Tezuka!" Atobe said with a smile. "That brat cheated in order to rank above us and-"

"Can you still not accept that he beat us?" Tezuka asked with a sigh. He needed to be prepping for the matches and yet, here he was listening to the complaints of the student council president who was thoroughly beat by the Takeuchi kid yet couldn't believe it.

Tezuka walked away and tried not to think of the Atobe heir. Tezuka didn't know why but more often than not lately, Atobe was on his mind. Whether it was just the thought of how taxing it was on his brain to be in the flashy man's presence or admiring the confidence that surrounded the air in the young man, it never strayed too far from his mind. It was probably all those thoughts that made him lose out to Takeuchi in the term's ranking.

XxX

"6-0"

Ryoma walked towards the net and shook his opponent's hand. The feeling of playing tennis was making him remember the days when life was still simple and not having to worry about who said what or learning how to run a whole family and company at the same time. Those were the days he could smile much easier. Walking to the sidelines, Ryoma proceeded to pick up his water bottle and down a bit of it. The match had been too quick for him to break out more than he needed to. The opponents were easy compare to his father's rigorous training and playful antics that he hated.

"Tired?"

"Not yet," Ryoma said with a smile as he accepted the grape Ponta from Maika's hand.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now," Maika said with a quick smile and sat on the bleaches with him. "My mother was a bit sick."

"It's fine… I was about to kill for a Ponta…" Ryoma said with a half-smirk.

"I figured I'd grab you one since I was already late. How was your match?"

"Easy," Ryoma stated.

"That easy huh?"

"Yeah…" Ryoma said leaning his head against her shoulder. "It was."

"Hn…" Yukimura said with a smile. "Takeuchi is very good! His swings are practiced… well he seems a bit out of it at first but his sense of everything is very good ne Syuu-kun?"

"Aa… he's definitely had prior experience."Fuji said with a smile as well. He was intrigued with how beautiful the Takeuchi heir's form was and the mystery of such talent that went undiscovered to someone whoknew so much such as Seiichi and him.

"Ne… do you think Gen and Tezuka feel pressured after watching him?" Yukimura asked looking at how focused those two eyes were on the rookie.

"Aa… I wonder if he's on par with those two…" Fuji wondered aloud watching Ryoma and Maika "flirt".

He was quite sure now that he was going to make a solid move and doing that means getting rid of the side distraction.

'Gomen ne Morisato-chan… but Takeuchi is mine…' Fuji thought with a spreading smile as he viewed the couple.

XxX

Reina gushed on and on to her brother as she talked about how amazingly good-looking the Takeuchi heir was more than his victory. She had attended the Preliminaries with her younger brother just so she could see the famous Takeuchi heir and she wasn't sorry she did either. He was everything he was said to be. Talented and capable of doing everything and saying anything to everyone.

"He's sp amazing Outoutou!" Reina said looking at Maika with envy. "Mou… why does he have to be so young…."

"Onee.. it's very gross to see you so in love with someone younger than me." Shiraishi said with a cringe at how enthusiastic his older sister was about the boy.

"Oh Kura…. Love knows no boundaries! I envy Morisato Maika so much! They looks so good next to each other!" Reina complained with a slight frown. "I want to introduce myself!" Reina decided as she turned away quite quickly and ran into something solid.

"Mou!" Reina screeched slightly as she grasped whatever blocked her while arms steadied her.

"You should be more careful…"

Reina looked up and met soft brown eyes.

"You shouldn't have been walking so close behind me either."

"Hn… so it's my fault?" the man teased.

"Aa," Reina said with a slight frown. "I could've fallen."

"But that was because you did something so unexpected." The man informed her with a smile.

"I'm sorry my sister did such a thing Matsuma-san."

"Ne? This improper boy is a Matsuma?" Reina asked.

"Aa, Onee-san," Shiraishi said with a sigh. "Do you want to let him go now or do you want to keep holding him?"

"Well I forgot," Reina said flushing a bit as she realized her hands still held his shoulders.

"It's no problem, your Onee is very cute," He said with another smile. "I'm Matsuma Shouta."

"I decline to give my name," Reina said with a short nod. "You are way too young to be hitting on someone my age."

"Is that so?" Shouta said with a smile.

"It is high-schooler; stick to your own age group." Reina informed.

"Onee!" Shiraishi hissed. "Matsuma-san is the same age as you and attends Todai too!"

"Well I've never heard of him nor seen him." Reina said with a frown. She turned and walked away dismissing Shouta.

"Shiraishi-san!" Shouta called after her. "Couldn't we be friends at least?"

"I decline that as well," Reina said over her shoulder and continued to leave. She had made up her mind about not liking that boy.

"I'm sorry again…" Shiraishi apologized again.

"It's no problem," Shouta said with a quick smile to Shiraishi. Already the attitude attracted him and he wanted to know a lot more about this girl.

Turning to walk towards the team instead, Shiraishi brushed by Morisato Maika and surprisingly, she stopped to talk to him despite the rumors of her being to superior to talk to anyone.

"I heard of your accident… are you okay?" Maika asked.

"I'll be okay…" Shiraishi said with a quick smile.

"I hope so," Maika said with a quick smile and turned to walk back to Ryoma's side. Little did she know she left another person in shock that she wasn't an icy princess.

XxX

"Tsuki Academy"

The crowds cheered as Tezuka let out a slight sigh of relief that they had secured a spot for Regionals. They were not prepared with two of their good players gone and it was thanks to Takeuchi that they secured their victories so much easier. He'd have to make sure everyone was up to par in the next few weeks.

On the other side Ryoma stood in his own thoughts. He wondered if Seigaku also won a spot and would be participating as well. Their matches were later today and he wouldn't be here long enough to find out.

"Oi Echizen… or should we say Takeuchi, you're playing on your school's tennis team now too eh?"

Ryoma merely stared at his ex-teammates. They wore their Seigaku uniform proudly while he was dressed in Tsuki academy's purple and black uniform.

Ryoma knew a lot of the girls who came to see their school play would now be wondering how he knew these people and why they were referring to him. Hell… even the buchou looked like he wanted to know.

"No matter," The boy said with a smile. "Ex-teammates or not we hope you can at least play against us. Doesn't matter if you're THE Samurai Nanjiroh's son; when you go against us, we'll give it our all!"

"Aa," Ryoma merely said with an immobile face. He hated the attention those guys drew to him.

"Samurai Nanjiroh…" Fuji uttered recognizing the all time famous Japanese tennis player who could've been at the top but retired before earning a grand slam. So that's why Ryoma was so good… his father was legendary status in the tennis field!

"Omoshiro, (intresting)" Yukimura said with a smile as well.

No one said anything even as Ryoma walked to get his stuff and go to the boy's bathroom to change. Only Fuji moved because he was ready to attack his prey once more. He followed Ryoma into the bathroom… now to corner…

"So you came from Seishun Gakuen…."

"I suppose you would want to know," Ryoma said pulling off his tennis shirt to reveal a slim yet defined chest.

"Love too but that's all up to you. Fuji admitted.

"That's what's wrong with you people… so nosey, so fake and frozen in your own fucking reflections and vainness."

"I wouldn't like to refer or think of me like that but you don't think you're anything like that?" Fuji asked a bit amazed at how the Takeuchi heir viewed them.

"I'm on a whole different level; I'm not frozen like the rest of you."

And before Fuji could put in another word, He had already finished and was headed out.

"Different level huh…."

* * *

A/N:

Character List-

[They will be categorized by family name and rank]

Atobe

Atobe Naoki [65] laidback and carefree now that his son is overseeing to the company. He is good friends with Kunikazu, Ryouta and Takahiro.

Atobe Morisato Mika[62]one of the biggest gossips but cares deeply for her only grandson.

Atobe Keijirou[37]Ranked best looks and position in his days, he married his high school sweetheart and began to build Atobe corp to the successful company it is today. Although he seems a bit too proud sometimes, he, like his son, is intelligent enough to succeed in whatever they undertake.

Atobe Kono Sakuya[37]Ranked third in best position and looks in her day, she was extremely close to the top two; Rinko and Asami. Although she was the only one of the three to marry up.

Atobe Keigo[18]Narcisstic, proud and everything else, he is proudly Tsuki academy's second in best looks and position as well as ranking second only to Tezuka in academics overall and over the third years. He also holds the position of Student Council President and has just claimed the school's best ranked in position and looks girl as his own.

Takeuchi

Takeuchi Sakai Ume[80] Takahiro's step mother and Koji's mother

Takeuchi Takahiro[62] Ryoma's grandfather

Takeuchi Kamida Miyo[D-30]Takahiro's wife. Died when Rinko was 7 and Hisoka was 3.

Takeuchi Koji[60]Takahiro's half-brother; He generally tries to get along with everyone but he's always been under pressure to be better than Takahiro from his mother.

Takeuchi Echizen Rinko[39]Despite being the most likely to succeed being labeled best looks and position of her time, she married into the middle class out of love and disappeared from the upper class.

Takeuchi Hisoka[ D-35]Dedicated to his wife and work, he was the anticipated Takeuchi heir until his car accident killed both his wife and himself.

Takeuchi Nakashima Shizu[D-35]From a small respected family that married all the way up.

Takeuchi Sakoji[39]Though he was never listed as any of the top three in looks or position, he was highly sought after since he was a Takeuchi. Like his father, he strives to succeed the Takeuchi main branch one day instead of being a branch family

Takeuchi Masayuki Sakurarako[39]Listed as the best looking in her time without a good position, she married upward into the rich nobility and now looks down on everyone with a lower position.

Takeuchi Kojirou[18]Quiet and observant, he dislikes Ryoma's way of inheriting when he has always done his best for the position Ryoma so easily attained.

Takeuchi Echizen Ryoma[17]Following his father's death, his life was turned upside down and no believes there is nothing worth living for now since he sold his life to his grandfather to save his mother. He ranked first in looks and position to have as a husband as soon as he entered Tsuki Academy creating a sense of jealously from Atobe who was number one before he came.

Matsuma

Matsuma Ryouta[65]Sensible and fair, he befriended Takahiro and an attempt to capture his love interest, in which he was successful.

Matsuma Shizumitsu Miu[62]Strong-headed yet passionate, she was able to snag the interest of Ryouta and eventually married him when she lost to Kamida Miyo for Takahiro.

Matsuma Ryuu[39]Although he was ranked second in best looks with position in his days, he seems to have unfinished business with Morisato Takuya.

Matsuma Sanada Mai[39]Ranked third in best looks in her day, she tries very hard to please her husband whom she still suspects has feelings for his ex girlfriend.

Matsuma Shouta[20] Attending Todai and has expressed that he doesn't want to marry despite being the only son and child of the Matsuma line.

Morisato

Morisato Takuya[39]Rated the best looking back in the day, it hasn't changed with his age. He's still able to bring women to their knees but his own wife. Despite their differences, he refuses to divorce her.

Morisato Anzai Asami[39]Despite being the first born Anzai and the second most wanted wife in terms of looks and position, she married below her station and became a Morisato. She hides her feelings well and is full of pride.

Morisato Maika[18]Upon entering Tsuki Academy, she was immediately ranked first in overall looks and position for a wife and based on her entrance exam, ranked eighth in the top ten for third years and ninth for the school. She considers Ryoma the only person who actually understands her and confides more to him than she has to others.

Haritsu

Haritsu Toshio[39]Carefree and doesn't often care for the business but bullied easily by his wife into ventures. Bitter that she can't give him a son.

Haritsu Oshitari Iku[39]Bitter over her fate of having such a useless husband. She married in to a strong line of a family who directly supported the Big Four as her family did only to have her husband pull them to borderline fail. She wants to marry her daughters up so they won't lose their spot as a strong supporter and slip into only respected nobility.

Haritsu Miyako[18]Barely ranking in the top ten for the third years in academic scores, Miyako prides herself more on the fact that she rates first in overall looks for the current girls attending Tsuki Academy. She aimed high for Atobe but was shot down and now plans to have Tezuka.

Haritsu Tsuki[17] Ranking in the top ten for the second years in academic scores and third in terms of looks; she thinks she's best suited as Takeuchi Ryoma's future wife.

Shiraishi

Shiraishi Kiyoshi[39]Despite being ranked the third best to marry in terms of looks and position, he still went on to marry a gullible and fantasy filled girl. He believes it'll balance out his children… which happens to be partially true. Runs the Shiraishi business by himself for now but hopes his son will find interest in it soon.

Shiraishi Haritsu Haruka[39] As a mother she's loving but as anything else, she pretty much fails. ..though she was ranked the second best looking back in her school days.

Shiraishi Reina [20] Attends Todai and often wishes her brother would get a girlfriend.

Shiraishi Kuranosuke[18] Middle Shiraishi, singles player to tennis team.

Shiraishi Shiori [15] Youngest Shiraishi, talkative and always on the lookout for love.

Oshitari

Oshitari Youji[39]Businessman and head of the Oshitari family. Ranked third best looking in his days.

Oshitari Masayuki Sakura[39]Full time housemother.

Oshitari Megumi[19] Currently enrolled Todai

Oshitari Yuushi [18]Categorized with Fuji Syuusuke under Genius. He's heir to the Oshitari Main family who directly supports the big four before the demise of the Anzai heir. At school he is the vice president of the student council.

Tezuka

Tezuka Kunikazu[65]Retired police chief of the local police force owned by the Tezuka's. He hopes to see Tezuka be a police chief since his son decided to be a businessman instead.

Tezuka Kuniharu[40]Father of Kunimitsu and a laid back business man unlike his serious father and son.

Tezuka Ayana[39]Mother to Kunimitsu and supportive housewife of the Tezuka household.

Tezuka Kunimitsu[18]Only son and heir to the Tezuka household. Holds the highest grade for the third years and the entire school at the moment.

Fuji

Fuji Fuyu[40]Father and head of the Fuji Household. He tends to be quiet and observant most of the time. He's a man of few words. He's also Tsuki Academy's school director and leader of the school board.

Fuji Yoshiko[40]Mother and housewife to the Fuji household. She's cheerful and tends to try to fix everyone's problems.

Fuji Yumiko[22]First Fuji who has no plans to marry as of yet and runs the family business. She works a bit as a fortune teller which she has a knack at.

Fuji Syuusuke[18] Middle Fuji who happens to be a genius at everything he does ranging from blackmailing to entertaining his whims.

Fuji Yuuta[17] Last son of the Fuji's who happens to be gullible and hot-headed.

Sanada

Sanada Miyu[39]Mother of Goro and Gen. Born as the only daughter and heir, she married and brought her husband into the family.

Sanada Kimura Mamorou[39]Father of Goro and Gen; married into the family to continue the main branch of the Sanada family.

Sanada Goro[19]first son and heir to the Sanada dojo and business.

Sanada Genichirou[18] second son of a respected family line, currently dating Yukimura. ' is the fukubuchou of Tsuki Academy's tennis team.

Yukimura

Yukimura Seiichi[18] Only son of a respected family line. At school he is the secretary of the student council.

Other Characters

Masayuki Fumihiko[58] Principal of Tsuki Academy and Sakurako's cousin

Shizumitsu Takuya[17]- Ryoma's self-proclaimed rival for Haritsu Tsuki's hand in marriage. His title and family is fairly new and didn't exist twenty-one years ago when all the other families existed in the upper circle.

Kirihara Akaya[17]- Only son of a rich family that plays Tennis and entered the school through a sports scholarship

Momoshiro Takeshi[17]- Ryoma's friend from his old school, Seigaku

Tachibana An[16]- Momoshiro's girlfriend

Misako-sensei[25]- English teach for the third years and advanced English class.

Satoshi Soujirou[30]- Second years science teacher and Ryoma's homeroom teacher.

Nana-sensei[27]- Nurse at Tsuki Academy


	8. Scoring By Chance

A/N: How late is this? XD

Well I thought I just finished my first week of school so why not focus on my stories as a comeback as well. Enjoy this late September release and you may very well expect another update sometime in October as well since I want to start making my writing routine again. Do enjoy and the best thing to encourage me is to drop a review so I know someone is still reading.

* * *

**sorrow**- Yes she'll have to be cut out sooner or later, I'll decide that later but for now she'll have to be a wall between thrill.

**MARYLOVER**- Oh the focus is purposely on them for a while because they consider themselves the only sane people from everyone else who worry about position and status on a daily basis. The other drama outside the main problem will eventually thin out and all connect as it usually does but it's meant to be chaotic in the chapters right now to match up with the chaos Ryoma creates. Takahiro has his ways to go about securing his family and we'll get to focus on him slightly in the near future as well.

**tsub4ki-** They did waste many years but like real relationships, everything Is easier said than done in their positions. Fuji will be Fuji and he'll go about working around Maika his way.

* * *

**Frozen**

**Rated**: M [for later things and language]

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Scoring By Chance**

**Recap~**

"That's what's wrong with you people… so nosey, so fake and frozen in your own fucking reflections and vainness."

"I wouldn't like to refer or think of me like that but you don't think you're anything like that?" Fuji asked a bit amazed at how the Takeuchi heir viewed them.

"I'm on a whole different level; I'm not frozen like the rest of you."

And before Fuji could put in another word, He had already finished and was headed out.

"Different level huh…."

_**Tsuki Academy**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _**

"Nice game Takeuchi," A couple guys called out as Ryoma stepped out of his car and pressed the alarm to lock and arm his car. He merely nodded and tried to keep his eyes open in front of him. He had a long night doing homework and learning the damn business from various tutors till he could almost drop dead.

"Long night?"

"What do you think?" Ryoma said noting that the three third years that had praised him were following and questioning him. That certainly woke him up as he definitely needed to stay alert with males.

"I want a long night with you too," One jeered out with a slick smile.

"I wouldn't," Ryoma deadpanned out with a frown as he turned away from the disturbing group.

"Why not?" One asked reaching out to trace the front of Ryoma's pants slightly before he flinched back in disgust.

Ryoma turned angered eyes on the three now as he stared them down. "Do that again and I'll send you to the moon face first."

"tsk tsk… coming from such a big shot here I wonder if you even have that much power." The chunkier man said as he made no move to even remove his leery eyes from Ryoma's fit body.

"I wouldn't mind," another said adjusting his glasses with a grin. "Being sent up your hole as you're screaming."

The males chuckled but Ryoma was NOT amused. Kicking the nearest one in the stomach and punching the other two he turned with dangerous gold eyes back at the boys and stepped on the chunkier man's lower half.

"Who put you fools up to this and what's riding on it?"

"You can't stop us bastard… everyone's in it for the 50000 yen that takes your first time with proof!"

"Is that so," Ryoma said applying pressure till the man squeaked a bit. "Well you should tell anyone participating or thinking of participating that this prize is NOT going down without tearing a couple limbs from the attacker." Ryoma said slowly for the idiots benefit. Turning away he was thankful that he took self defense and was quite a delinquent growing up with his parents.

Maika nodded as Miyako complained about her morning. Honestly Maika was not interested in how she didn't have time to do her nails and hair in a correct way because she needed more of her beauty sleep and her makeup took longer than usual. Maika wondered if she was less of a girl because her schedule and head wasn't filled with dates and prepping like every other girl in this school. She found it so useless to do those things that didn't profit in her eyes yet other girls valued how well they can draw on their eyeliner and how well they could host to be superior skills.

Maika let out a sigh.

"Are you not listening Maika-chan?" Miyako prodded.

"I am but I too am a little tired." Miaka admitted. She had been up half the night making sure her mother wasn't going to get worse and finishing odds and ends with her room and homework.

"Is that so," Miyako said with a small smile.

"Maika,"

"Ryoma," Maika said with a smile as she saw Ryoma passed by. They insisted on breaking tradition with everyone and referring to one another just by name… as if they were still overseas and not caged in a small uppity school for the super rich and wealthy. She could tell something was bothering him by the curt way he merely said her name more out of familiarity rather than because he wanted to play with her.

"Come with," Ryoma commanded more than asked. That brought a smile to Maika's lips as she nodded and excused herself from Miyako's presence in favor of Ryoma.

"Have lunch with me okay," Ryoma said.

"Ryoma, ask me," Maika said with poke to his cheek.

"I am asking," Ryoma stated with a small smirk on his lips as he leaned his head against her not giving a care to who may be starting or talking about their familiarity towards one another.

"You're not," Maika said with a smile as she pushed a hand through his silky hair. "You're commanding."

"That's what Takeuchi's do you know." Ryoma said brushing a kiss against Maika's cheek.

Among the sea of onlookers, Miyako stood watching the couple with a slight frown. She would have to tell Tsuki to up her antics for getting Ryoma if she wanted the heir because by the way Maika and the Takeuchi heir were walking is already assuming that they will be running up the alter soon. Turning away, Miyako tried not to take offense at the young Takeuchi heir for NOT being invited to walk with the both of them and being ignored.

Little did Miyako know her little sister was already on the other side of the hall seething in anger at Morisato Maika. She had known she was going to own Takeuchi Ryoma the day he showed up at Tsuki Academy but she never thought the Morisato heir would blindside her!

What's so good about that bitch anyways? Tsuki had just as much beauty and brains as her if not the position and money…. But she knew Morisato Maika was a popular person because she had all four qualities any mother was looking for in a daughter in law for their rich heirs. Beauty that would shine next to her son and create good looking grandchildren, Brains so that she could be a witty hostess and pass her brains to the grandchildren, money to bring to the family to keep them rich, and a high position already so they could alliance themselves with the fittest.

"You shouldn't be mad Takeuchi is not paying attention to you Tsuki-chan," Shizumitsu said with a smile. "After all, I'm still-"

"I wouldn't look at you twice Shizumitsu!" Tsuki said coldly and turned away. For all that he may have a decent face and money, the boy lacked position and manliness to suit Tsuki.  
"Well! The Takeuchi heir is bossy, blunt, and obnoxious and doesn't know how to conduct himself at all!" Shizumitsu proclaimed Ryoma's downfalls for everyone close to hear.

"Or maybe you're just jealous he's everything you're not," A girl said with a smile and all the surrounding girls dissolved into controlled polite giggles.

"I'm surely not jealous that all of you want to hop into the nearest bed with him," Shizumitsu said with a disapproving stare.

"So what if we do? It'd be worth it," another said with a sigh.

"I'd want to have his kid so I can have a piece of him forever." Another chimed

Soon everyone was gushing about what exactly was under the school uniform of the Takeuchi heir to realize Shizumitsu was disgusted at their conduct.

The bell rang and everyone split their own ways to get to class putting thoughts of the Takeuchi heir from their minds except for his classmates of course.

"Girls," Ryoma acknowledged as he walked into the classroom briskly.

"Ryoma-kun," They all echoed back with smiles. It had become almost a habit to answer him. Something not all the boys in the class cared to like but they all knew they were no match for Takeuchi to say anything.

"Ryoma-kun," Tsuki said walking up to him with a smile.

"Tsuki-chan," Ryoma greeted with a nod of his head.

"I was wondering if you could spare lunch with me," Tsuki said taking her first step to prompt Ryoma she was interested in more than mutual friendship with him.

"I'm busy today but maybe next time," Ryoma merely said with a smile.

Tsuki merely nodded and turned away but Ryoma knew better. He knew the antics of an average girl quite well and taking lunch or singling them out meant interest and Ryoma was neither inclined to be any of that with Haritsu Tsuki. He'd known her family was on the low end of the rich circle and she was definitely interested but he had decided quite a while ago that she was the type that had claws underneath the paws that looked so innocent. Ryoma was good for not being trapped in any of those webs if possible.

"Takeuchi is so smart not to fall for that good girl act Tsuki's always putting up just because she a bit on the pretty side."

"Yeah… unlike all those other guys who would crawl on their knees and buy her whatever she wants." Another girl snickered as Tsuki passed. It seemed she too heard their words because she shot both girls a chilling glare and tossed her perfect hair over her shoulder.

Ryoma didn't care though, some things were better off not being found out about people.

_**Tsuki Academy**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _**

Maika's eyes strayed to the window as boredom settled in as it usually did in English. She like Ryoma was fluent in English and to waste anymore time with it seemed pointless but here she was-

"Pay attention," Ryoma voice broke through her boredom as he poked the back of her neck.

"Mou! You know you're bored too." Maika complained looking slightly at Ryoma who sat behind her.

"Che," Ryoma merely uttered as he turned his attention back to the person reading since he was going to have to read soon. Maika smiled slightly as she stared at Ryoma. He really was good looking… how wonder so many people went for him. His eyes were such an unusual and piercing combination. But more than that; she loved his real attitude and not the snuffy attitude that was common in this school.

"Morisato-san,"

"Yes?" Maika said looking up.

The teacher signaled her outside where another teacher was standing. Getting up she shrugged at Ryoma when he lifted a brow at the situation. Heading to the front and out the door, she came face to face with the teacher who explained she had a visitor. Maika turned to see her father's faithful servant .J a bit to the left. He was holding her bento which she had forgotten about this morning. He bowed respectfully and she nodded her greeting as the teacher who brought J this far departed towards the teacher's lounge.

"I wasn't sure when the young mistress's lunch break would take place so I sincerely apologize for disrupting you from class." J stated in another formal bow.

"It's fine J, how's my mother today?" Maika asked accepting the bento box from him. Though she knew the servants were loyal to her father, her mother had stated the cook, J, and other main servants stayed on since she had been living here. They weren't mean or impartial to either Maika or her mother either though if Maika was to be honest; her mother and she had acted a bit childish when they first arrived back in Japan.

"The Mistress is doing a lot better today; she has regained her appetite to cook's approval." J informed with a smile to soften his emotionless face that usually was present. "Your father has also broken your engagement to his business partner's son."

"He did?" Maika asked in slight shock. She figured her father would just ignore her childish antics of acting up with Ryoma and plow forward like what her aunt had been telling her and her mother throughout their years in America.

"Of course young mistress, " J said with a slight nod, "He too, Wishes for our happiness when possible."

"Are you sure about that?" Maika asked J. She knew her father couldn't be that cruel as her mother and aunt pulled him out to be if his servants still served him faithfully.

"J…"

"Yes young mistress?"

"Could you- could you take some time and tell me about my father tonight?" Maika asked.

"It would be my pleasure young mistress," J said with a nod and genuine smile.

"I'd like to understand." Maika said as an afterthought before turning back to her classroom door.

"Of course" J said and bowed low before taking his leave.

Maika smiled then. Perhaps there was something missing from the picture people kept painting about her tyrant of a father and cold mother.

"My my…. Funny how SHE can just walk out of class and meet with her butler whenever she feels like it and NOT be punished ne?" a couple third year girls said as they walked by with their classmates towards the gymnasium.

Maika considered not saying anything and enduring it in quiet dignity as her mother taught her but perhaps it was that she was rebelling like Ryoma lately because she WANTED to say something snooty like them as well.

"It's because I'm a Morisato and you are who?" Maika stated looking at them as if they were beneath her.

There was no reply as Maika merely turned and slid the classroom door open softly to go in again. Why have the damn last name if you weren't going to flaunt it once in a while. After all, in no way was she relying solely on her last name as other were constantly doing.

_**Matsuma Residence**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _**

Matsuma sighed as leaned back into his business chair and stared up at his ceiling. As happy as he was about Asami's return to Japan, he had not been expecting her to be this bad off. If he himself was truthful, he would've been able to tell Asami long ago that he was in love with her. Then maybe they'd be happy now and she wouldn't look so half-tired with life and sick.

"Anata?" Mai said peeking into the study.

"Yes?" He answered though he continued to stare at the ceiling and not his wife who was at the door.

"Will you be having dinner with me tonight at home or do you have any prior engagements for the evening?" Mai asked coming into the room.

"I'll be busy," Matsuma said with a sigh and dismissed her with a quick smile before turning his attention back to the stack of papers on his desk in front of him.

Mai, merely nodded a little numbly and back out of her husband's masculine study obediently as she had always been. She knew that he respected her and is nice but she felt he didn't love her….. and she loved him dearly.

Mai closed her eyes in defeat as she trailed her way back to the sitting room to stare out the window. She had always believed that one day her husband would see that she was someone he could love. Perhaps she expected to much but she wanted his love very much… ever since before their engagement and marriage she had had her sights on him. But here she was, married, had everything she could ever want but his heart…. It was because his heart was and probably had always been on the belle of Tsuki Academy in their time. Anzai now Morisato Asami. A familiar twinge of jealousy twisted in her at that thought but a feeling of guilt as well. Asami had always been kind and nice to her but she was sitting here wishing ill on the beautiful woman.

"Hi mom," Shouta said walking by the sitting room only to stop when he didn't get a response from his mother.

"Mom?"

Mai nodded her greeting though she didn't turn around. Usually she was happy to see her son but ever since Morisato Asami came back into town her brightly colored world was beginning to dim.

_**Morisato residence**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _**

"You may not," Takuya bit out as his dark eyes narrowed on his wife who defiantly was standing her ground with stormy grey eyes and a stubborn chin.

"I will if I want to," Asami said stubbornly.

"You are not well enough to go out," Takuya said trying to reason with her.

"I'm standing here aren't I?" Asami said with a frown. "You just can't stand that I'm going out with Ryuu when you prance around every day with that sexed out secretary of yours and various women's and I don't say anything!"

"Just because you assume and classify-"

"Just as you assume and classify Ryuu!" Asami shot back.

"You are not to step out and IF you do, you'll be sorry!" Takuya said as a final word before stalking out. There was something about his wife that could bring on his full anger. It wasn't something he was happy that she had control over but it was what it was.

Asami slammed the door. She knew what that meant. If she went out, one of the servants, most likely J, would inform him and he would have no shame but to drag her home and make a scene she wouldn't be able to live down.

"Fuck you Takuya…"

_**Tsuki Academy**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _ _Lunch _**

Maika laughed as Ryoma tossed his grape up and missed his mouth completely causing the grape to fall down his shirt that hung open with no tie and buttons holding it close.

"That wasn't funny, "Ryoma said with a frown as he pulled the loose grape from his shirt and tossed it in his mouth.

"It was," Maika said with a smile. "Because you looked so confident."

"I'm always confident," Ryoma said opening his mouth as Maika moved a piece of sushi towards him.

"That's what I like about you," Maika said pushing all of the sushi into his mouth.

"Mmh," Ryoma uttered as he bumped his head against hers for doing that.

"Mou," Maika said with a smile right before Ryoma bent forward and pressed his lips against hers for a kiss. Maika started to just relax and go with the kiss when she felt him push half the sushi she had stuffed prior into his mouth into hers.

"Ryoma!" Maika said chewing and trying to swallow as he moved away with a satisfied smirk and mischievous gold eyes.

"Suits you," Ryoma said and looked into her bento box to see if he wanted to eat anything else.

"You're evil," Maika said with a sigh after finishing the sushi in her mouth.

"But you like me anyways," Ryoma said glancing up at her.

"I do… I like you Ryoma." Maika said seriously with a smile.

"I like you too," Ryoma whispered leaning over to brush a kiss across her lips before he refocused on food.

Through their playing, they didn't realize the roof of the school was not unoccupied. Fuji shut the door quietly as he retreated into the stairwell and frowned over the love play and words he had heard Maika say. Though he wasn't sure what Ryoma's reply had been he was almost positive he accepted her confession since he had leaned over to kiss her.

Mulling it over, Fuji wanted to believe that it wasn't jealousy racing through his veins when this should be nothing but a bet with Mr. High and mighty and himself but he knew himself better. This was full- course jealousy as if they were a couple and had caught his other half cheating…. Which wasn't good. He barely knew the man so why was all these feeling coursing through him?

"Could it be that you are actually attracted to the little prince of the school?" Yukimura mussed out from where he stood looking at Fuji mull and frown in his thoughts.

"What are you saying Seiichi, this play is nothing more than part of a dare."

"I wonder…" Yukimura merely imparted.

_**Morisato residence**_

**_Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_That Night_**

Asami was pleased with herself. Though she couldn't escape her prison she had defied the "master". The servants didn't look too happy but they never voiced their opinion of Asami to her anyways. So here they were serving Ryuu and her dinner at home in accordance to their master's orders for her to stay put.

"He might be mad at you Asami," Matsuma said between a bite of his steak and wine.

"Let him be," Asami said twisting her mash potato onto her spoon with a slight smile. "I can't always give him the upper hand."

"Then why don't you leave?" Matsuma asked.

"I am considering divorce," Asami said looking at Matsuma seriously. "Would you stand beside me if I did?"

Asami knew it was asking a lot from Matsuma but she needed to know his opinion as well. Divorce just wasn't done in the upper circle. Couple lived separate lives and kept their own lovers on the side but she couldn't bear that...she WOULDN'T bear it!

"I would," Matsuma said seriously without thinking twice. He would do anything if it made her happy.

_**Tsuki Academy**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _ **

**_Tennis practice _ **

**_After School_**

"Do you think he'll stay?" Sanada asked Tezuka and Yukimura as they watched the Takeuchi heir walk towards the school building.

"I would like him too." Tezuka said looking back at Sanada and Yukimura. "He seems to enjoy tennis and his talent would go to waste if he didn't use it."

"That's true," Sanada confirmed. "I would like him to continue with our team even after Shiraishi recovers and is able to regain his position."

"I doubt it," Yukimura put in with a smile.

"You don't think Shiraishi will recover?" Tezuka asked.

"No, I mean I doubt he'll stay on if he's not needed." Yukimura said correcting Tezuka.

"Why do you say that Seiichi?" Sanada asked.

"He's not someone who can easily be controlled as the circles are finding." Yukimura said with a chuckle. "He's such a refreshing breath of air."

Ryoma knew he should've been heading for home already but he didn't want to. If he did he'd have to see all those damn tutors and be hassled into lessons and lectures for the better of him. If there was something he hated about his daily life it'd be that. He'd rather suffer through his easy classes and a hundred stupid parties than have hours of how to run a corporation and how to act lessons from his strict tutors that reported directly to his grandfather every night. Shaking his head out of those bad thoughts he reached into his bag and withdrew his lifeline. Taking a cigarette, he lit it and inhaled as he felt himself relax immediately from that intake.

"Young man, smoking is prohibited," A feminine voice interrupted him.

Turning slightly Ryoma swallowed a curse as he saw the teacher standing behind him. He'd never seen her before. She was pretty attractive with her wavy brown hair and amber eyes… maybe he could worm out of this one because he had no wish to explain to his grandpa about breaking the damn school rules and explain why he hadn't been heading home but loitering and smoking at school which his grandpa hadn't approved of either.

"What's your name?"

"How about we forget this?" Ryoma said tossing his cigarette on the floor to step it out as he headed towards the teacher.

"How about we don't" The teacher frowned.

"We could though," Ryoma insisted with a small smile. "For a small trade right?"

Ryoma's eyes dropped lower to her breasts and she backed away slightly.

"You-"

"Want to or not?" Ryoma asked softly as he trailed a hand up her arm and tugged gently on her hair.

"I-"

Ryoma went in for the kill. If the teacher was hesitating in his eyes, it just meant they were considering the offer and was feeling a little conflicted because he was a student and they were the teacher. Pressing a kiss onto her, he wasn't surprised when she melted and led him into an empty classroom. Hell, he would enjoy himself as well!

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Ryoma easily lifted her chin to kiss her and continue to wheedle her out of thinking. Expertly, he coaxed her arms around him as he nudged her onto a desk, this was the fun part.

xXx

Fuji sighed as he grabbed his school bag and headed to the front of the school. He had stayed behind because he had been busy developing pictures off his latest role of film. He had been so engrossed in his work that he had forgotten all about time till his mother had called asking if he'd at least be home for a late dinner. Walking towards the front hall for his regular shoes he heard muffled voices coming from the third year's science lab room. In turn of curiosity he peeked in the slightly closed door and stopped dead. Interesting…..

xXx

"We should do this again," The teacher said softly as she pulled her skirt down and adjusted her top. She watched the Takeuchi heir brush his hair back and admired how slim yet tone and fit he was. He was good, his sex skills were divine and he had quite the length to just have her longing for more. True it had been a long while since she had gotten any sex with anyone but the principal but this young man was on a different level with how much control he exerted and kept the pace with his timing.

"NO thanks, we're even," Ryoma merely said with a smirk as he pulled his shirt on after zipping his pants back up. She had been pretty good despite her annoying gasps of pleasure. She knew how to grip and the way she came again and again suggested she hadn't been getting any for a while now. Geez, the things he could tell from just once.

"I say we should or I'll write you up Takeuchi," She warned with a slight frown. She wasn't ready to let this piece go if she could help it.

"Well if you already knew who I was why even ask?" Ryoma asked with a brow raised. "I would rather not associate again."

"I'm a teacher here Takeuchi and I can-"

"I didn't know sleeping with sensei is a requirement for the academy," Fuji's voice interrupted their talk.

"Fuji!" She gasped straightening.

"Geez, of all the things I can use with this information…" Fuji mussed out with a smile.

"I won't say another thing," The teacher said and fled the room.

"My…" Fuji said looking at Ryoma now who was staring at him. "How did you get mixed up with the third year's History teacher?"

"Luck I guess," Ryoma shrugged as he picked up his school bag. " I hope you're not trying to blackmail this piece from me too."

"Why not? It's delicious news…" Fuji said coming into the classroom before completely shutting the door behind him.

"Because you'd be no better than that teacher of yours," Ryoma said with an irritated sigh. Was taking one smoke in peace really worth this much trouble? No matter, he'd play the status card too if it was going to benefit him now.

"But what if I only charged your body?" Fuji asked with a slight smile. He had seen the Takeuchi heir go against Atobe and now he was itching to know what cute comeback he could draw from that sensual mouth.

"What power do you think you have over me in this situation to demand that?" Ryoma asked with an arrogant lift of his brow.

"My father's the director of the school board for Tsuki Academy" Fuji smiled as he advanced farther into the room.

Ryoma remembered that his grandpa didn't want anything out of line from him anymore or he'll get pulled from school and privately home-tutored from people his grandpa picks. Most likely it'd be like the tutors he had now.

Ryoma hated bending to anyone's will… especially if they were holding something valuable over his head. It was enough that so many fools were running after his ass when-

Ryoma paused… looking at this guy named Fuji wasn't so bad. He may be slim like a girl but there was something slightly attractive about the man. Maybe if he pretending it was just a girl then he wouldn't have to worry about that stupid bet circulating the school and this man would be worthy enough to lose his virginity too.

'If I'm numbered in keeping my virginity, then at least the man who takes it will be of my choice right?' Ryoma thought as he looked Fuji completely over.

"Why don't we solve this," Fuji said sitting on a desk top as he viewed Ryoma.

Though they didn't really know each other and he didn't know much about Ryoma besides what his folder in his father's office on Ryoma, it didn't stop the blood from boiling in his when he caught sight of a shirtless Ryoma. He was very attractive… the type he went for really….

Maybe that's why he had been so jealous earlier in the day when the man in front of him was flirting with a goddess.

"I'll let you do it with me," Ryoma said bluntly hitting Fuji back into reality and the proposal.

"What?" Fuji finally choked out opening his eyes.

"You look even better with your eyes open," Ryoma deemed with a slight smile. "You know what I said and it's a take it or leave it deal."

"What if I take it?" Fuji asked as Ryoma walked towards him.

"Then we would be doing this," Ryoma said pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss on Fuji. Not to be beaten, Fuji deepened the kiss and challenged Ryoma to continue if he dared.

"I like…" Ryoma said wiping a trail of saliva from his mouth to Fuji's.

"Shall we go elsewhere for your first?" Fuji asked standing now. He thought he had experienced everything when he topped many men and been on bottom just as many times; but he couldn't quite remember the last time his blood boiled quite this much.

xXx

_**Takeuchi residence**_

Ume raised a glass of expensive wine into the light in cheers with herself as the corners of her mouth rose in silent triumph. She had just heard the news from her faithful maid she had brought with her from her house The daughter had finally died and even as her body was being wheeled out of this very house with servants crying and a tight-lipped Takahiro looking on Ume wanted to laugh in joy. She would drive him to choose her line, no doubt about i!

xXx

_**Random hotel**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _**

Ryoma now knew why being gay never appealed to him. The pain had eventually subsided and some pleasure had been found but the after effect of soreness wasn't what he would call satisfying either. Even after his shower he felt like shit from behind. Pulling on his shirt to button he finally looked at his phone and sighed. Those missed calls from his grandpa were probably about him skipping out on his lessons and so forth.

Clicking to the voice mail with his phone cradled on his shoulder and ear, he buttoned his shirt and listened before the shock of the message froze him. Fuji was just getting out of the shower when he saw Ryoma tearing out of the room with his phone and keys. He didn't even have time to ask what was going on before he was gone and Fuji was left with his school jacket and bookbag.

Despite being satisfied that he not only got to be first but he's won the bet between Atobe and him, he was slightly irritated that he didn't get to speak more after the fun with Ryoma.

"This really is scoring by chance though…" Fuji uttered into the humid sex-aired room. Whether the Takeuchi heir knew it or not; this new turn of events meant he was now exclusively Fuji's.

* * *

A/N: And now the game pieces are set to create the next set of problems. Review and I'll get to the next chapter soon.

Character List-

[They will be categorized by family name and rank]

Atobe

Atobe Naoki [65] laidback and carefree now that his son is overseeing to the company. He is good friends with Kunikazu, Ryouta and Takahiro.

Atobe Morisato Mika[62]one of the biggest gossips but cares deeply for her only grandson.

Atobe Keijirou[37]Ranked best looks and position in his days, he married his high school sweetheart and began to build Atobe corp to the successful company it is today. Although he seems a bit too proud sometimes, he, like his son, is intelligent enough to succeed in whatever they undertake.

Atobe Kono Sakuya[37]Ranked third in best position and looks in her day, she was extremely close to the top two; Rinko and Asami. Although she was the only one of the three to marry up.

Atobe Keigo[18]Narcisstic, proud and everything else, he is proudly Tsuki academy's second in best looks and position as well as ranking second only to Tezuka in academics overall and over the third years. He also holds the position of Student Council President and has just claimed the school's best ranked in position and looks girl as his own.

Takeuchi

Takeuchi Sakai Ume[80] Takahiro's step mother and Koji's mother

Takeuchi Takahiro[62] Ryoma's grandfather

Takeuchi Kamida Miyo[D-30]Takahiro's wife. Died when Rinko was 7 and Hisoka was 3.

Takeuchi Koji[60]Takahiro's half-brother; He generally tries to get along with everyone but he's always been under pressure to be better than Takahiro from his mother.

Takeuchi Echizen Rinko[39]Despite being the most likely to succeed being labeled best looks and position of her time, she married into the middle class out of love and disappeared from the upper class.

Takeuchi Hisoka[ D-35]Dedicated to his wife and work, he was the anticipated Takeuchi heir until his car accident killed both his wife and himself.

Takeuchi Nakashima Shizu[D-35]From a small respected family that married all the way up.

Takeuchi Sakoji[39]Though he was never listed as any of the top three in looks or position, he was highly sought after since he was a Takeuchi. Like his father, he strives to succeed the Takeuchi main branch one day instead of being a branch family

Takeuchi Masayuki Sakurarako[39]Listed as the best looking in her time without a good position, she married upward into the rich nobility and now looks down on everyone with a lower position.

Takeuchi Kojirou[18]Quiet and observant, he dislikes Ryoma's way of inheriting when he has always done his best for the position Ryoma so easily attained.

Takeuchi Echizen Ryoma[17]Following his father's death, his life was turned upside down and no believes there is nothing worth living for now since he sold his life to his grandfather to save his mother. He ranked first in looks and position to have as a husband as soon as he entered Tsuki Academy creating a sense of jealously from Atobe who was number one before he came.

Matsuma

Matsuma Ryouta[65]Sensible and fair, he befriended Takahiro and an attempt to capture his love interest, in which he was successful.

Matsuma Shizumitsu Miu[62]Strong-headed yet passionate, she was able to snag the interest of Ryouta and eventually married him when she lost to Kamida Miyo for Takahiro.

Matsuma Ryuu[39]Although he was ranked second in best looks with position in his days, he seems to have unfinished business with Morisato Takuya.

Matsuma Sanada Mai[39]Ranked third in best looks in her day, she tries very hard to please her husband whom she still suspects has feelings for his ex girlfriend.

Matsuma Shouta[20] Attending Todai and has expressed that he doesn't want to marry despite being the only son and child of the Matsuma line.

Morisato

Morisato Takuya[39]Rated the best looking back in the day, it hasn't changed with his age. He's still able to bring women to their knees but his own wife. Despite their differences, he refuses to divorce her.

Morisato Anzai Asami[39]Despite being the first born Anzai and the second most wanted wife in terms of looks and position, she married below her station and became a Morisato. She hides her feelings well and is full of pride.

Morisato Maika[18]Upon entering Tsuki Academy, she was immediately ranked first in overall looks and position for a wife and based on her entrance exam, ranked eighth in the top ten for third years and ninth for the school. She considers Ryoma the only person who actually understands her and confides more to him than she has to others.

Haritsu

Haritsu Toshio[39]Carefree and doesn't often care for the business but bullied easily by his wife into ventures. Bitter that she can't give him a son.

Haritsu Oshitari Iku[39]Bitter over her fate of having such a useless husband. She married in to a strong line of a family who directly supported the Big Four as her family did only to have her husband pull them to borderline fail. She wants to marry her daughters up so they won't lose their spot as a strong supporter and slip into only respected nobility.

Haritsu Miyako[18]Barely ranking in the top ten for the third years in academic scores, Miyako prides herself more on the fact that she rates first in overall looks for the current girls attending Tsuki Academy. She aimed high for Atobe but was shot down and now plans to have Tezuka.

Haritsu Tsuki[17] Ranking in the top ten for the second years in academic scores and third in terms of looks; she thinks she's best suited as Takeuchi Ryoma's future wife.

Shiraishi

Shiraishi Kiyoshi[39]Despite being ranked the third best to marry in terms of looks and position, he still went on to marry a gullible and fantasy filled girl. He believes it'll balance out his children… which happens to be partially true. Runs the Shiraishi business by himself for now but hopes his son will find interest in it soon.

Shiraishi Haritsu Haruka[39] As a mother she's loving but as anything else, she pretty much fails. ..though she was ranked the second best looking back in her school days.

Shiraishi Reina [20] Attends Todai and often wishes her brother would get a girlfriend.

Shiraishi Kuranosuke[18] Middle Shiraishi, singles player to tennis team.

Shiraishi Shiori [15] Youngest Shiraishi, talkative and always on the lookout for love.

Oshitari

Oshitari Youji[39]Businessman and head of the Oshitari family. Ranked third best looking in his days.

Oshitari Masayuki Sakura[39]Full time housemother.

Oshitari Megumi[19] Currently enrolled Todai

Oshitari Yuushi [18]Categorized with Fuji Syuusuke under Genius. He's heir to the Oshitari Main family who directly supports the big four before the demise of the Anzai heir. At school he is the vice president of the student council.

Tezuka

Tezuka Kunikazu[65]Retired police chief of the local police force owned by the Tezuka's. He hopes to see Tezuka be a police chief since his son decided to be a businessman instead.

Tezuka Kuniharu[40]Father of Kunimitsu and a laid back business man unlike his serious father and son.

Tezuka Ayana[39]Mother to Kunimitsu and supportive housewife of the Tezuka household.

Tezuka Kunimitsu[18]Only son and heir to the Tezuka household. Holds the highest grade for the third years and the entire school at the moment.

Fuji

Fuji Fuyu[40]Father and head of the Fuji Household. He tends to be quiet and observant most of the time. He's a man of few words. He's also Tsuki Academy's school director and leader of the school board.

Fuji Yoshiko[40]Mother and housewife to the Fuji household. She's cheerful and tends to try to fix everyone's problems.

Fuji Yumiko[22]First Fuji who has no plans to marry as of yet and runs the family business. She works a bit as a fortune teller which she has a knack at.

Fuji Syuusuke[18] Middle Fuji who happens to be a genius at everything he does ranging from blackmailing to entertaining his whims.

Fuji Yuuta[17] Last son of the Fuji's who happens to be gullible and hot-headed.

Sanada

Sanada Miyu[39]Mother of Goro and Gen. Born as the only daughter and heir, she married and brought her husband into the family.

Sanada Kimura Mamorou[39]Father of Goro and Gen; married into the family to continue the main branch of the Sanada family.

Sanada Goro[19]first son and heir to the Sanada dojo and business.

Sanada Genichirou[18] second son of a respected family line, currently dating Yukimura. ' is the fukubuchou of Tsuki Academy's tennis team.

Yukimura

Yukimura Seiichi[18] Only son of a respected family line. At school he is the secretary of the student council.

Other Characters

Masayuki Fumihiko[58] Principal of Tsuki Academy and Sakurako's cousin

Shizumitsu Takuya[17]- Ryoma's self-proclaimed rival for Haritsu Tsuki's hand in marriage. His title and family is fairly new and didn't exist twenty-one years ago when all the other families existed in the upper circle.

Kirihara Akaya[17]- Only son of a rich family that plays Tennis and entered the school through a sports scholarship

Momoshiro Takeshi[17]- Ryoma's friend from his old school, Seigaku

Tachibana An[16]- Momoshiro's girlfriend

Misako-sensei[25]- English teach for the third years and advanced English class.

Satoshi Soujirou[30]- Second years science teacher and Ryoma's homeroom teacher.

Nana-sensei[27]- Nurse at Tsuki Academy


	9. Melting

A/N: Well, here's the rest of the Thanksgiving release that I didn't get to. This will be a mini prelude to a Christmas release so look forward to that. Review for me to help motivate me please. That's all I ask.

* * *

**Premus** – They're stuck in a love and hate relationship but things are bound to get better once they hit a deep hole.

Thrill on the other hand is just starting. Ryoma finally knows Fuji exists now so that'll give room to more scenes from them.

**MARYLOVER**- Oh Takahiro sees what this is bringing so he'll make his moves as well. The question is if Ryoma will be a willing participant. Fuji will now try to dig into Ryoma's life and figure him out.

**tsub4ki-** Maika will play a role whether she likes it or not in her parent's failing marriage. There are still feelings between the stubborn couple.

Ryoma we'll say is very fond of Maika though her basis of falling is closer to love. Fuji and Ryoma's style was merely by chance so it was more anti-climatic than sensual or exciting. Fuji was fulfilling a dare and Ryoma was willingly giving in because the outcome for him was better.

* * *

**Frozen**

**Rated**: M [for later things and language]

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter IX: Melting**

**Recap~**

Despite being satisfied that he not only got to be first but he's won the bet between Atobe and him, he was slightly irritated that he didn't get to speak more after the fun with Ryoma.

"This really is scoring by chance though…" Fuji uttered into the humid sex-aired room. Whether the Takeuchi heir knew it or not; this new turn of events meant he was now exclusively Fuji's.

_**Takeuchi Residence**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _**

Takahiro dismissed his butler with a wave of his hand as he leaned back against his leather office chair in an attempt to stretch his aching back. He had not spent the last twelve hours after his daughter's death doing nothing. He was spending it second guessing his decisions and what he was going to do from here on out. His Stepmother's return to the main house was especially pressuring him. He was not a stupid man nor was he like his father either. He was too stubborn to allow a harpy to be in his domain and not care like his father. She was here for a reason and that was what was setting off his alarms. He knew he was going to have to face this particular encounter when he named Ryoma heir to the estate and his affairs but he wasn't expecting it all to coincide with Rinko's death and his other troubles.

With a sigh, Takahiro rose and turned towards his window. It had a good view of the driveway leading into the Takeuchi estate. He spent a good amount each year making sure it stayed beautiful. From the clean cut grass to the trimmed bushes and the pruned roses that lined the long driveway. It was a tradition to expand the beauty of the estate even when he was a young boy. His ancestors put in a little by little but it'd be his Great grandfather that started the tradition of adding something for his bride and having his bride add something as well. His great grandfather put in the great fountain that sat in the middle of the driveway to split the driveway in two and circled the front of the house for his wife as a wedding gift. Its majestic carving of a samurai and his wife standing upon rocks still shone as if bought yesterday. The roses had been put in by his great-grandmother since she loved gardening and they still thrived after all these years. His grandfather had built the pavilion in the middle of the lake behind the house for his grandmother as his wedding gift to her. He had it furnished for her tea breaks n the day when she liked to wander. Her grandmother had contributed as a great art collector and furnished the house in a classy yet refined decoration for each room. The house had changed little since her time for his mother loved the feel of it. His father had added the great chandelier in the front hall as a wedding gift to his mother and when she came, she brought her skills of cooking with her. The kitchen was expanded and redecorated to suit his mother while she cooked alongside the servants and experimented her different dishes that she fed to her husband. His mother went on to add a traditional tea house a farther ways from the house for her love of drinking and making tea as well. When he had married Miyo, he had planted a Sakura tree near the lake and Miyo had enthusiastically fallen into the tradition as well, adding the Victorian garden swing near the tree to overlook the lake and pavilion. She loved sitting there swinging in the summer with their daughter and son.

When Hisoka married Shizu, Hisoka had added the greenhouse and gazebo to the backyard. Shizu added the patio that extended into an outdoor living room for her love of the outdoors. They had just finished making an outdoor pool and hot tub with a series of waterfalls to recreate a modernize Japanese Zen garden before their accident.

All through the generations, one thing had always stood true. The Estate showed how much love was in the house and the relationship. All Takeuchi men always married for love. Money had always been in the family but what built a strong marriage and a good place to raise the children was love and dedication. His hope was for Ryoma to do so… if possible he'd like to make sure the place was in good hands… to have time to tell Ryoma of what he was caring for.

xXx

Ryoma remained stoic as his lessons progressed. He hadn't gone to school and his grandfather hadn't forced him to. Hell, yesterday he had actually deserved that lecture from his grandfather. It had been his fault he hadn't been here in time to see his mother pass. He had been too caught up after practice with a smoke, a teacher and an upperclassman.

Now that his mother was gone, he felt a sense of uncertainty. Every reason for enduring the Takeuchi name in his body was gone with his mother's last breath… there was only one thing left to do… that was to be his grandfather's puppet.

_**Tsuki Academy**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _**

Tsuki frowned slightly as the class continued to talk of yesterday night's incident. There had been uproar yesterday when everyone received word of Takeuchi Rinko passing on. Tsuki understood the pain Ryoma would probably be going through… that was why she was taking it upon herself to write extra notes for him and have everything personally delivered by herself to him…what she didn't expect was Morisato Maika!

Maika thanked the teacher as she gathered the required things for Ryoma. She had taken time out of her morning to gather the things Ryoma would be need to catch up for missing school. She had heard by morning from her mother that Ryoma's mother had passed on. She had thought to give her condolences personally that morning at school but he hadn't showed so she would have her driver stop at the Takeuchi estate with this schoolwork. She had already made up her mind to stand beside Ryoma during this hard time in her life for all the times that he stood up for her. It was only fair.

"You're doing a lot for someone younger than you Maika." Miyako said with a frown at the little stack Maika was carrying in her hand.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Maika questioned. "It's only right I should for him."

She had already come to the conclusion that Miyako didn't really like her as a real friend would. She was merely clinging onto the name and not the person as Ryoma stated every day. It was the truth too… she had heard from many girls that they would befriend even the devil if it was going to raise their status even a little.

"My mother says its good riddance that she finally died." Miyako said with a sigh as she indicated for Maika to take a seat next to her.

"Why?" Maika asked with a raised brow in slight interest only. Though she was appalled by what Miyako had just stated, a lady living in this society never showed more than slight interest no matter what the news.

"Well she told me that Takeuchi Rinko always thought she was better than everyone and had the audacity to jilt her fiancé for a nobody. There was an uproar for a while in the upper circle around that and her father disinherited her."

"But everyone seems fine with her and Ryoma," Maika started in their defense.

"Are you joking with me?" Miyako laughed at Maika'a ignorance of how the iron rules of this society ruled people. "They only put up with him because he is THE heir to the entire Takeuchi fortune! Before he came back into the family, everyone of those mamas and their daughters were lined up in front of Takeuchi Kojirou! And people wonder why he hates his cousin."

"A shallow reason…" Maika uttered and turned away. That was why she didn't like it here… too brutal for a title and some money. But it was the same way with her now. Lots of men associated with her… even the Atobe heir because she stood to gain a lot if J was right about her being the sole inheritor to the Anzai and Morisato fortune.

Fuji sighed as he heard the rumors going on. He had no time to gloat over his victories over Ryoma at all since the biggest of all the rumors was his absence. Well at least he knew the reason for Ryoma's quick departure yesterday. Though he still had all his stuff, there was no way he was going to hand all that over to the one person he knew could give it back to Ryoma. Hell no… he'd never hand his upper hand to Morisato Maika. There was something about her being near the Takeuchi heir that made him fiercely jealous though the boy didn't belong to him. He hadn't yet figure out the boy so therefore he was still Fuji's in his mind. Though it wouldn't make sense to anyone else; that sole reason was enough to hold Ryoma to him in his opinion.

_**Todai**_

_Tokyo, Japan _

Reina sighed as she pushed her brunette hair behind her as she continued to tell Oshitari Megumi about how the Shiraishi family had taken the news of Takeuchi Rinko's death.

"I never knew that she was dad's old girlfriend and I definitely DID NOT know that she was your father's ex-fiancée Megumi0-chan!"

"I had no idea either," Megumi breathed out. She'd have to ask her father about that the next time she saw him. After all, she had heard that Takeuchi Rinko was a goddess among them all from her mother and her father had always been straight-faced and quiet.

She pulled her hat on over her black hair more as the wind picked up and followed Reina closer as they crossed campus to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Oshitari-chan, Reina-chan!"

Reina turned to see Matsuma Shouta heading towards them and clenched her jaw, She DID NOT like him at all. Not since she ran into him when checking on the cute Takeuchi heir… he had been smug and overbearing with his light bantering and attitude for her.

"Come on Megumi-chan!" Reina said pulling Megumi along. "Ignore the idiot."

"But it's not nice to not greet someone who is the son of our parents' friends." Megumi reminded Reina but allowed herself nonetheless to be pulled away.

"Gotcha guys!" Shouta said with a smile as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Matsuma-san," Megumi greeted.

Reina cut him dead with a glare instead which surprised Megumi. Usually Reina was the nice one and she was the one with a few words… today thought it seemed she said a lot more than Reina.

"Hey Reina-chan-"

"Don't be so familiar with me just because you're family is higher up there."Reina snapped out with another cutting glare. With a fierce frown to match, she twirled away from both her best friend and the hated boy to leave herself.

"Oi!" Shouta said grabbing her shoulder to turn her back around. "I don't see why I deserve so much hate!"

"I already told you once and I'll tell you again, I DON'T LIKE-"

Shouta slammed his mouth down on Reina's in an attempt to get her to lower her voice and perhaps for his own pleasure as well since he had decided he liked her looks and spirit already.

Reina remained rigid in her surprised and Megumi could do nothing but let a slight gasp out at the turn of events.

Needless to say everyone got the spectacle Reina's shout didn't bring when Shouta's head snapped to the side with a loud ring to his ears.

_**Takeuchi Residence**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _**

Ryoma almost curled his mouth in disgust as the "family" and branch family started filling the main house to convey their condolences and eat heartily. It was liked a pack of vultures descending upon them but Ryoma was in no mood to even be civil like his grandfather. His grandfather at least managed to say more than he could at those people who dared to call themselves close. He wondered if one day when his grandfather died he'd have to deal with this as well… of course in a more harried way since it would deal with money and estate ownership.

Letting a slight sigh out, Ryoma's eyes wandered out the darkened window and wondered how much his grandfather was actually worth. There were rumors that he was the richest bachelor right now but one could not know if they didn't know the extent they owned. Ryoma turned away from the window and his hallowed reflection to look back at the people in the room. His grandfather had warned him hours ago to hold strong and not show a sign of weakness. He recognized good advice when it was given and this was one of those times. The branch family had immediately tried to see how short his fuse was by bringing up his mother and father's disgraceful elopement to poking at his skills that he didn't possess as opposed to their own son's. They were seeking weaknesses to weaken him and though he would bait them any other time, his mother's death drew a veil over his usual self. He felt torn yet angry at the same time…. He was a mess of emotions at the moment and he knew better than to act on any of them; Even if he wanted to bite his grandpa's head off a couple of times during the evening. Those couple times were especially when he carelessly talked of his "stupid" daughter and her "wild" son to the relatives. Ryoma had relented though… he had sat motionlessly and didn't speak a word for or against it even in his presence. He felt frozen and he no longer fought against the chill.

_**A Week Later**_

_**Takeuchi burial grounds and church**_

Ryoma felt tired to his bones though he had stayed home all week since his mother's death from school. Maika had not been allowed to see him nor his other acquaintances… only relatives were allowed in due to his grandfather's orders but Maika had texted him and told him that she was bringing his work every day. He was thankful she did, since it took time away time from the demanding family and allowed him to escape the pressure of hearing from anyone. He could lose himself to work and not feel the numbing pain of loss of his mother, the stinging anger for his grandfather and the discomfort that he was somewhere he didn't belong.

Ryoma bowed his head once more with his grandfather as yet another person walked into the church and paid their respect for his departed mother. Quite a lot of people had nothing but good to say about his mother, something she never talked of to him. Just as many had something bad to say about her as well but he followed his grandfather's lead and merely pulled an emotionless face and nodded over the story as if in agreement. Hell, he was positive half the people or more than half was merely here to look good, not to pay the respect that his mother deserved. It was as his grandfather said. The more you owned the more the people wanted to be around you to feel important as well. Yet if it was up to Ryoma, he'd have filed out half these people for their half-assed "respects" they gave.

He turned his attention to study his grandfather's strong face that had not faltered once since the night he walked in late and got his lecture. Ryoma had to admit he was a strong man despite the fact that his face showed the stress he was under and the weight loss around his face the past week was visible as well. Still, Ryoma felt he somewhat lacked the strong demur his grandfather could still show all these fake people. He couldn't hide the flash of anger he had when someone said something unfeeling, he could barely hold his tongue when someone said something too smart about himself or his mother. Yet he promised his mother that he would try and understand his grandfather… though he had a pretty good idea what was wrong with his grandfather. Spend too much time with this crowd of people and you become like his grandpa. Yet, Ryoma had to wonder… he himself was wearing down so was it that he was becoming what he never wanted to be? Frozen?

Maika stared out the window as they waited in front of a long line to be dropped off in front of the church. She turned slightly to see her mother adjusting her black hat on her black hair and thought to adjust her own. She smoothed a hand over her black gown and pushed her hair behind her hair as her eyes darted to her father seated on the opposite side of her mother and her.

He had been diligently taking care of paperwork that he had brought along while ignoring her mother as she was doing to him. They had once more entered one of their petty fights about her mother's friend having dinner at the house with her mother when he father had forbidden her to go out in her delicate state of health. Sometimes Maika wondered if her mother deliberately pestered her father to give them something to fight about since her mother knew the reason her father had sent strict, armed escort to bring them home months ago was because of her delicate state of health from overworking.

Maika also had heard from one of the maids talking to her maid that her mother always twisted situations to just see the rage that her father could bring… sometimes she herself wondered if that was the reason she always wanted Maika to choose her side to make her father angrier.

She did feel bad for her dad as she found that there was much she didn't know about him which she was learning slowly from J. It was only recently she realized that her father lack of sleep was very evident and his irritation level when the phone rang. He was always in and out of the house and constantly on his phone solving one problem or another.

Meanwhile her mother doted on her but was quite closed to the servants everyday… that was until her father came home or stopped in to see her, then her closed demeanor got downright cold and frigid.

Finally they came to a full stop in front of the door and J opened the door, letting her mother out first before placing his hand down again to assist her out of the car. Placing her hand in J's gloved one; she smiled slightly at J and allowed him to help her out. She glanced back in as she watched her father gather his paperwork and put it back into his suitcase. Handing his suitcase to J on the way out, her father ran a hand through his dark hair. She waited as her father turned to tell J that he couldn't stay long since he had two meetings to attend so to arrange another car to arrive for him in thirty minutes while this car and J was to be at his wife and Maika's disposal.

Maika decided to linger a bit more so she could speak to her father but it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with her mother tapping her foot insistently. She had ignored her mother's look earlier to enter the church without waiting for her father and her mother wasn't too happy having to wait on her husband though he had many times waited for her.

Takuya turned around after giving his orders and was surprised his wife and daughter were still waiting for him. Not letting it affect him or give him any hope, he ushered Maika forward with a hand but her grey eyes that she had inherited from her mother still stuck to his.

"Is there something wrong?" Takuya finally asked his daughter. He almost wanted to sigh at how rough he sounded when his daughter was finally looking like she'd like to speak to him for the first time in the four months since he'd brought her home.

"I-" Maika started then cleared her throat to start over again. She was a Morisato and she was supposed to be confidant in how she presented herself… even if it was to her own father.

"I wanted to thank you…. For breaking the engagement," Maika stated with a small smile. "I appreciate it."

Maika felt a slight fear of what if he rejected her thanks enter her mind but she fooled herself as she usually did that she didn't care if her father rejected her or not. She had taken a step towards him as J urged her too and the feeling was not something she was accustomed to feeling. Suddenly, feeling the amount of her words weigh her down, she suddenly wondered if she should've just avoided contact at all like her mother and gone ahead with her mother earlier.

Takuya, on the other hand, was a bit shocked at how his daughter had approached him so suddenly for something that he had taken care of weeks ago… or had it been weeks ago?

He had thought she would've hated him anyways whatever he did because he was just a meddlesome person as her mother liked to point out all the time to him. He hadn't truly meant to accept the proposal between his business associate's son to his daughter but the conduct of how they had treated the staff and himself had been so bad that he felt like retaliating just a bit for their behavior.

Having heard so from her daughter's mouth; Asami too stared at her husband in wonder. She had no idea that he had broken the engagement between the associate's son and Maika! She didn't think there was any shred of the husband she loved and married in him anymore… apparently there was…

"I'm your father Maika," Takuya started placing a hand softly on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen for a second but relax as he stared up at him in trust. How long had it been since his own wife looked up at him like that?

"If possible-"

"You'd like me to marry someone I choose and love because you wish for my happiness too if possible." Maika said recalling J's words to her.

Takuya merely nodded as his dark eyes bore into hers. For a moment she saw the softness in her father's dark eyes for her and she wondered if her mother's side of the story was the truth or what seemed like the truth.

xXx

Takahiro swallowed as he watched his grandson stand beside him in an emotionless state. It had been almost a week and a half and he still could find no words of comfort for his grandson. He knew he should say something to make him understand that he cared for his mother as well but no words were ever perfect for the situation. He had never been good at the whole comfort thing either if he was totally honest so he did and said what he had been taught to do in times such as this. To bear the pain and watch his back for a sign of weakness was what every predator looked for. Takahiro let out a long breath as he peeked again at his grandson and saw that his glazed golden eyes had caught a spark to it… he felt himself relax a bit knowing his grandson still held a spark in life. His eyes shifted to what his grandson's eyes were on and he almost wanted to smile in relief…. It seemed despite his warnings of avoiding trouble, the Takeuchi recklessness ran very deep. He could see the Takeuchi stubbornness and yet a bit of his father's willfulness as well.

'Could it be he draws strength from this girl?'

Ryoma visibly and mentally felt himself relax once his eyes caught sight of Maika. Her small smile and eyes conveyed her regrets for him and he saw what he wanted to see. Not the fake condolences that were being said to him as high, mighty people walked by but a true heartfelt one that didn't need to be said out loud.

"Thank you," Ryoma finally spoke as he pulled Maika into his arms. To hell with the cream of the circle was watching his every move, he finally felt like someone was on his side and he was about to embrace it.

xXx

Asami was thankful she finished her circle with her husband and could now wander freely. She hated how they had to greet everyone they knew or was important enough to know or be considered rude. The only plus she saw to this was that there were not many she had to acknowledge since she herself and her husband sat at the top. As petty as it was that they need only formally greet people higher then they themselves; she considered it a enormous pain when she had to greet the ladies who were "delighted" to see her yet talked of nothing but wanting to be in the same bed as her husband.

Pressing herself against a empty spot near the front door of the church, Asami resigned herself to waiting for her daughter to join her. She had thought about joining Sakuya but she was sandwiched between the disgusting Sakurako and another person she'd rather not run into.

"Asami…"

Asami glanced up and a smile found its way onto her lips. "Ryou…"

xXx

**Elsewhere in the church **

Tezuka tried not to twitch as he stood still listening to the girl in front of him and trying not to lecture her as she confessed to having liked him for a while now and if it was possible that they could start going out.

Instead he thought of how rude it was to be doing such a thing when they were at a funeral and how annoying it was to have to listen to this when there was nothing he found attractive about the girl.

"I'm sorry," Tezuka finally said after his mind refocused on the fact that she had finished pouring out her heart's desire and was expecting a reply from him. "I like you as a friend Haritsu-san but I don't think I'd make a very good boyfriend."

Miyako's hopeful expression dropped as the words being said by Tezuka sunk in.

"This is hardly the place to be receiving or giving a confession either Haritsu-san." Tezuka said as an afterthought. He really didn't want to lecture her but the disrespect bugged him a little too much today for him not to ignore it.

Farther over Atobe watched with a constant frown on his face. Though he tried to seem as if he was only casually looking over once in a while since the few minutes Tezuka was pulled away by Haritsu Miyako, he actually was watching the scene so intently, He lost track of what Sanada said.

"What was that again?" Atobe asked finally glancing at Sanada for the first time since Tezuka excused himself.

"I said it's not a crime to like Tezuka so stop spying." Sanada said with a slight frown as his eyes bore into Atobe's.

"I do not like Tezuka!" Atobe defended with a quick frown. "Why, Tezuka and I go head-to-head when we can and-"

"Fight all you want but your possessiveness of him shows." Sanada said through his sigh.

"I'm the only heir," Atobe reminds Sanada after a long pause to justify his stand.

Yet to Sanada himself, it seemed as if Atobe was telling himself more so than anyone else of his place. Sanada suddenly felt a lot more free knowing at least his parents have Goro to continue the line if he really decided to forgo his duties and openly date Yukimura instead.

Fuji climbed the stairs to the doorway with his parents as he fiddled with Ryoma things in his hands. He didn't know when would be the next time he'd see the Takeuchi heir so it'd have to be now if he wanted to personally hand his case and school id back.

Fuji bowed as his parents spoke to Takeuchi Takahiro and handed the items Ryoma's way.

"This-" Ryoma started but Fuji could only manage a quick smile of condolence after he saw who stood next to Ryoma.

"You left your stuff at school and I wanted to return it to you." Fuji said reaching over to give Ryoma a pat. "I'm sorry for your loss, really."

Ryoma paused to look at him with those unreadable golden eyes before he slowly nodded in acceptance. Unable to stall anymore time, Fuji nodded in greeting to Maika and moved away from Ryoma after squeezing his hand in sincerity.

What Fuji had no idea was that it had left an impression on Ryoma. For when everyone else had said it they had only wanted to seem like they cared and move on but Fuji had seemed truly sincere and Ryoma appreciated that. He needed people who would understand and hopefully it'd be these people that saved him from becoming like everyone else.

xXx

Takuya sighed as he looked at his watch and noted that it was time for him to head out and J had already come to inform him that his car was waiting for him. He had been somewhat glad that he had to leave since Sakurako was making a spectacle of herself by brushing against him so intimately at her cousin-in-law's funeral. He had been real close to peeling her off and telling her to get off of him when he recalled that people around them would have no qualms about bringing his supposed past with her back if he even spoke to her. So he had said his goodbyes and took note that his daughter was beside the young Takeuchi heir as she had been when they first arrived not too long ago and turned to leave while his eyes sought out his wife. Though he always gave the impression that he didn't care where she was, his eyes unconsciously sought her in the crowd and his mind somehow always drifted in its thoughts to her. Frowning a bit at not seeing his wife, Takuya headed towards the door. He paused slightly when he caught sight of his wife almost in front of him to the side of the door. His jaw clenched when he realized who was standing beside her and his mood darkened when he heard what the man had just said to his wife.

"Asami, I've always loved you…"

* * *

A/N: Okay from here on out Takahiro will be speeding up his plans for Ryoma and we'll be characterizing the children and parents now. Maika's parents will also be taking a lot of spotlight from here.

**Character List-**

[They will be categorized by family name and rank]

Atobe

Atobe Naoki [65] laidback and carefree now that his son is overseeing to the company. He is good friends with Kunikazu, Ryouta and Takahiro.

Atobe Morisato Mika[62]one of the biggest gossips but cares deeply for her only grandson.

Atobe Keijirou[37]Ranked best looks and position in his days, he married his high school sweetheart and began to build Atobe corp to the successful company it is today. Although he seems a bit too proud sometimes, he, like his son, is intelligent enough to succeed in whatever they undertake.

Atobe Kono Sakuya[37]Ranked third in best position and looks in her day, she was extremely close to the top two; Rinko and Asami. Although she was the only one of the three to marry up.

Atobe Keigo[18]Narcisstic, proud and everything else, he is proudly Tsuki academy's second in best looks and position as well as ranking second only to Tezuka in academics overall and over the third years. He also holds the position of Student Council President and has just claimed the school's best ranked in position and looks girl as his own.

Takeuchi

Takeuchi Sakai Ume[80] Takahiro's step mother and Koji's mother

Takeuchi Takahiro[62] Ryoma's grandfather

Takeuchi Kamida Miyo[D-30]Takahiro's wife. Died when Rinko was 7 and Hisoka was 3.

Takeuchi Koji[60]Takahiro's half-brother; He generally tries to get along with everyone but he's always been under pressure to be better than Takahiro from his mother.

Takeuchi Echizen Rinko[39]Despite being the most likely to succeed being labeled best looks and position of her time, she married into the middle class out of love and disappeared from the upper class.

Takeuchi Hisoka[ D-35]Dedicated to his wife and work, he was the anticipated Takeuchi heir until his car accident killed both his wife and himself.

Takeuchi Nakashima Shizu[D-35]From a small respected family that married all the way up.

Takeuchi Sakoji[39]Though he was never listed as any of the top three in looks or position, he was highly sought after since he was a Takeuchi. Like his father, he strives to succeed the Takeuchi main branch one day instead of being a branch family

Takeuchi Masayuki Sakurarako[39]Listed as the best looking in her time without a good position, she married upward into the rich nobility and now looks down on everyone with a lower position.

Takeuchi Kojirou[18]Quiet and observant, he dislikes Ryoma's way of inheriting when he has always done his best for the position Ryoma so easily attained.

Takeuchi Echizen Ryoma[17]Following his father's death, his life was turned upside down and no believes there is nothing worth living for now since he sold his life to his grandfather to save his mother. He ranked first in looks and position to have as a husband as soon as he entered Tsuki Academy creating a sense of jealously from Atobe who was number one before he came.

Matsuma

Matsuma Ryouta[65]Sensible and fair, he befriended Takahiro and an attempt to capture his love interest, in which he was successful.

Matsuma Shizumitsu Miu[62]Strong-headed yet passionate, she was able to snag the interest of Ryouta and eventually married him when she lost to Kamida Miyo for Takahiro.

Matsuma Ryuu[39]Although he was ranked second in best looks with position in his days, he seems to have unfinished business with Morisato Takuya.

Matsuma Sanada Mai[39]Ranked third in best looks in her day, she tries very hard to please her husband whom she still suspects has feelings for his ex girlfriend.

Matsuma Shouta[20] Attending Todai and has expressed that he doesn't want to marry despite being the only son and child of the Matsuma line.

Morisato

Morisato Takuya[39]Rated the best looking back in the day, it hasn't changed with his age. He's still able to bring women to their knees but his own wife. Despite their differences, he refuses to divorce her.

Morisato Anzai Asami[39]Despite being the first born Anzai and the second most wanted wife in terms of looks and position, she married below her station and became a Morisato. She hides her feelings well and is full of pride.

Morisato Maika[18]Upon entering Tsuki Academy, she was immediately ranked first in overall looks and position for a wife and based on her entrance exam, ranked eighth in the top ten for third years and ninth for the school. She considers Ryoma the only person who actually understands her and confides more to him than she has to others.

Haritsu

Haritsu Toshio[39]Carefree and doesn't often care for the business but bullied easily by his wife into ventures. Bitter that she can't give him a son.

Haritsu Oshitari Iku[39]Bitter over her fate of having such a useless husband. She married in to a strong line of a family who directly supported the Big Four as her family did only to have her husband pull them to borderline fail. She wants to marry her daughters up so they won't lose their spot as a strong supporter and slip into only respected nobility.

Haritsu Miyako[18]Barely ranking in the top ten for the third years in academic scores, Miyako prides herself more on the fact that she rates first in overall looks for the current girls attending Tsuki Academy. She aimed high for Atobe but was shot down and now plans to have Tezuka.

Haritsu Tsuki[17] Ranking in the top ten for the second years in academic scores and third in terms of looks; she thinks she's best suited as Takeuchi Ryoma's future wife.

Shiraishi

Shiraishi Kiyoshi[39]Despite being ranked the third best to marry in terms of looks and position, he still went on to marry a gullible and fantasy filled girl. He believes it'll balance out his children… which happens to be partially true. Runs the Shiraishi business by himself for now but hopes his son will find interest in it soon.

Shiraishi Haritsu Haruka[39] As a mother she's loving but as anything else, she pretty much fails. ..though she was ranked the second best looking back in her school days.

Shiraishi Reina [20] Attends Todai and often wishes her brother would get a girlfriend.

Shiraishi Kuranosuke[18] Middle Shiraishi, singles player to tennis team.

Shiraishi Shiori [15] Youngest Shiraishi, talkative and always on the lookout for love.

Oshitari

Oshitari Youji[39]Businessman and head of the Oshitari family. Ranked third best looking in his days.

Oshitari Masayuki Sakura[39]Full time housemother.

Oshitari Megumi[19] Currently enrolled Todai

Oshitari Yuushi [18]Categorized with Fuji Syuusuke under Genius. He's heir to the Oshitari Main family who directly supports the big four before the demise of the Anzai heir. At school he is the vice president of the student council.

Tezuka

Tezuka Kunikazu[65]Retired police chief of the local police force owned by the Tezuka's. He hopes to see Tezuka be a police chief since his son decided to be a businessman instead.

Tezuka Kuniharu[40]Father of Kunimitsu and a laid back business man unlike his serious father and son.

Tezuka Ayana[39]Mother to Kunimitsu and supportive housewife of the Tezuka household.

Tezuka Kunimitsu[18]Only son and heir to the Tezuka household. Holds the highest grade for the third years and the entire school at the moment.

Fuji

Fuji Fuyu[40]Father and head of the Fuji Household. He tends to be quiet and observant most of the time. He's a man of few words. He's also Tsuki Academy's school director and leader of the school board.

Fuji Yoshiko[40]Mother and housewife to the Fuji household. She's cheerful and tends to try to fix everyone's problems.

Fuji Yumiko[22]First Fuji who has no plans to marry as of yet and runs the family business. She works a bit as a fortune teller which she has a knack at.

Fuji Syuusuke[18] Middle Fuji who happens to be a genius at everything he does ranging from blackmailing to entertaining his whims.

Fuji Yuuta[17] Last son of the Fuji's who happens to be gullible and hot-headed.

Sanada

Sanada Miyu[39]Mother of Goro and Gen. Born as the only daughter and heir, she married and brought her husband into the family.

Sanada Kimura Mamorou[39]Father of Goro and Gen; married into the family to continue the main branch of the Sanada family.

Sanada Goro[19]first son and heir to the Sanada dojo and business.

Sanada Genichirou[18] second son of a respected family line, currently dating Yukimura. ' is the fukubuchou of Tsuki Academy's tennis team.

Yukimura

Yukimura Seiichi[18] Only son of a respected family line. At school he is the secretary of the student council.

Other Characters

Masayuki Fumihiko[58] Principal of Tsuki Academy and Sakurako's cousin

Shizumitsu Takuya[17]- Ryoma's self-proclaimed rival for Haritsu Tsuki's hand in marriage. His title and family is fairly new and didn't exist twenty-one years ago when all the other families existed in the upper circle.

Kirihara Akaya[17]- Only son of a rich family that plays Tennis and entered the school through a sports scholarship

Momoshiro Takeshi[17]- Ryoma's friend from his old school, Seigaku

Tachibana An[16]- Momoshiro's girlfriend

Misako-sensei[25]- English teach for the third years and advanced English class.

Satoshi Soujirou[30]- Second years science teacher and Ryoma's homeroom teacher.

Nana-sensei[27]- Nurse at Tsuki Academy


	10. A Bargain

A/N: It's my 7th anniversary! I can't believe it's been this long already but it has :)

I'm happy to have come all this way with all of you faithful reviewers who stuck through the thick and thin with me. This mass update is for all of you as a thank you.

Thank you again and Read/Review for me as usual!

* * *

MARYLOVER – Takahiro is one of my favorite characters in this story and as we progress through the next couple of chapters, I hope everyone will also start to see that Takahiro loves his grandson but the legacy is important to him as well. I will bring his story to the table soon and hopefully that'll make everyone understand him better.

Love and the knowledge of someone's existence in a person's life usually comes from sincere scenes and small things that people deem forgetful. Lots of people forget that and I wanted their relationship, no matter how far it progressed physically, to come gradually to life with the tiny things that lead to love.

I wanted to focus on the society they live on in this fic because I tend to focus on only Thrill with minor people here and there or only on the people I'm focused o and not the surroundings. I've decided to experiment with the whole picture in this fic and it may not bring a lot of people flocking to read it but it's something I want to try. Ryoma is causing a stir in this strict upper class society where money and old blood determines your worth so we'll see how big a ripple he'll make.

As for the long lost fic. We're trying to make a comeback but I need the approval of my dear partner and her thoughts on the chapter layout before anything solid can be reported.

Premus –It's what parents and children go through though. Age and generation gap will always be the difference of opinions.

* * *

**Frozen**

**Rated: M** [for later things and language]

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter X: A Bargain**

**Recap~**

His jaw clenched when he realized who was standing beside her and his mood darkened when he heard what the man had just said to his wife.

"Asami, I've always loved you…"

_**Takeuchi burial grounds and church**_

**_Tokyo, Japan _**

Asami blinked.

She felt somewhat shocked at the confession yet at the same time she wondered if she always knew he held her in such regards.

"That hasn't changed since we were children Asami." Matsuma said pressing her closer so his forehead could rest on hers.

Asami swallowed and pulled back a little. This was not only improper; it was a bit unnerving for her. Backing up didn't help calm her jittering nerves though; it gave her a good view of her husband's foreboding face. She expected him to swing. Whether at her or Ryuu, one was bound to happen when his eyes darkened to that color and his jaw was clearly clenched in an attempt to calm the demon inside him.

There was no mistaking that he too had heard what Ryuu had just told her from the expression on his face. He usually disliked Ryuu being close to her but the look in his eyes was as if he wished the people in front of him disappeared from the world through his means or naturally.

Asami opened her mouth in order to stop Takuya from doing anything out of place when he moved forward with such swiftness she'd only seen when he used to do kendo.

There had been no need for her to ready herself at all as he walked out the door neither looking at her or him. His body was rigid in suppressed anger but he had his anger in check. She felt a sense of relief yet she also felt like she needed to explain the situation… why?

"Asami…"

Asami blinked a couple more times before she realized that Ryuu was still expecting an answer from her. Clearing her thoughts she stepped back and to the side so there was more distance between them. She placed a smile on her face and looked back at him.

"Ryuu… give me time."

"For this?" Matsuma asked softly searching her grey eyes for anything.

"For everything." Asami whispered trying to keep the pain and frustration from her face. "Excuse me Ryuu…"

Asami wasn't proud that she was running from having to answer but she really didn't need to hurt or encourage him at the moment. There was enough trouble in her life and more on the way if this was turning out to be anything. She looked up hoping to go stand by her daughter but then her eye caught someone she used to at least be polite with.

"Mai-chan…" Asami greeted stopping in front of the designer dressed, black haired woman. Her brown, doe-like eyes met Asami's yet it wasn't the eyes she remembered from years ago. There was slight pain yet anger that made Asami want to back away and leave.

"Asami-san…." Mai greeted properly but formally, as if they had never known each other before.

Asami inhaled slightly as her mind drifted to the confession she had just walked away from. Could it be Mai knew about her husband's feelings towards her?

"Asami-chan… Mai-chan…" Sakuya said coming over to join their group with a smile. "There you two are."

Asami noted the difference immediately in Mai. Her rigid stance relaxed and she smiled as her eyes softened in greeting for Sakuya. It wasn't her imagination that it was just towards her.

'I don't help the situation either when I'm having marital problems of my own… she probably feels threatened by me.' Asami thought with down casted eyes. She had been in that situation before knowing that she could be replaced at any moment…. But here she was, still not replaced and cornered by one who she once wished would never look elsewhere.

xXx

Takahiro couldn't help but observe his grandson and the super heiress beside him who showed particular favor. It was reassuring to see his grandson able to still smile and converse like normal but there was a spark that the girl held. It was something he recognized right off the bat as the right sort of girl for his grandson. A woman strong enough to hold her head against the most demanding matriarch in high society, a woman to pull her husband out of his emotionless state to become human again just by being supportive and standing beside him… kind of like how his Miyo was to him till the day she died.

xXx

_**Takeuchi Residence**_

_**3 days later**_

"It's time to do the duty I brought you here for.' Takahiro said roughly not knowing how to otherwise state it but bluntly. "I'm not getting younger everyday either and I have to be assured that it'll all be taken cared of if I should pass one day."

Only silence greeted him as he paused to see if his rebellious grandson would even put up a fight as he usually would've done. Takahiro frowned as he watched his grandson continue to stare at his hands as if in contemplation. He knew his grandson better than that and there was nothing Ryoma contemplated. He did whatever he thought was best to do.

"Ryoma," Takahiro said roughly trying to bring about a response from his grandson

"Iiyo (Okay)," Ryoma said looking up at his grandfather.

Takahiro was pleased though he did nothing but nod. He saw the fire and determination in his golden eyes that he had inherited from his father and that was suitable enough for him.

"Under the condition that I will marry Morisato Maika in the end" Ryoma clarified his affirmative reply.

"She's not suitable," Takahiro said with a frown at his grandson. "Her mother and herself are no different, stirring u troubles when things are better left under the rug."

"Perhaps that's the kind I like." Ryoma said locking gaze with his grandfather.

"But that is best left for a mistress." Takahiro pointed out with a distant smirk.

"Of my house, I know." Ryoma countered.

"For your pleasure separate from a good life," Takahiro said with a wave of his hand as if to wave off the annoying flea that threatened his bloodline.

"Then I am not suitable to be your heir because I won't marry someone I don't know or care for." Ryoma said leaning forward to show his grandfather he was serious in what he said. To his surprise, Takahiro smiles.

xXx

_**Fuji **_

Fuji frowned slightly as he thought of how close the Morisato Heiress and Ryoma was. But even after frowning over that he frowned over how possessive he was being of someone he didn't even find interest in but was forced to.

'Yet that forced you to see and like him…' Fuji thought to himself with a slight smile

"What's worrying you Fuji-senpai?" A kouhai asked as he happened to catch the frown on Fuji's face. It was a fact that Fuji Syuusuke never frowned unless he was worrying over how to deal with someone. Perhaps that was what caused the entire table to turn to him in an apprehensive state.

"Don't worry Taki-kun,' Fuji said with a slight smile. "It wasn't about the discussion or any of you."

"Ah…" Everyone said and the tension left the table as each turned back to their own subjects.

Fuji knew they never tried to anger him. Not only because his father was a prominent figure for the school but the fact that Fuji always handed out the worst revenges for things that offended him. He knew people went out of their way to stay out of his vision and bad side. He once heard an upperclassman tell his friends that too much Fuji was just as bad as offending him since too much could mean he's meddle with every aspect of the person's life. To prove that boy right, he immediately followed through to those words starting with the one who started it to see if people would fear him for "too much" as well. Turns out it was true and people started becoming weary of what his presence could mean. Sometimes it was annoying but other times Fuji enjoyed just getting to watch and observe the pettiness of the people around him.

"-So she disgraced Takeuchi-san?"

"That's what my mom said. She could have had Shiraishi-san!"

"Eh? USO! Then I wouldn't have Takeuchi-kun and Shiraishi-kun to stare at!"

Fuji eyes opened slightly at the conversation. It definitely had to do about Ryoma's mother… there was a lot he didn't know…and the people who would know would have to be the parents!

Fuji stood suddenly.

"Fuji-senpai?" his kouhai asked, perplexed by his enthusiastic stand.

"I see Atobe so I'm going to go over there." Fuji merely said with a smile to the table he had been sitting in. He was careful to be normal so they wouldn't suspect any major changes and to keep his eyes firmly shut so he could batter fake his friendly fake smile.

As much as he hated to bother the time he made out for Tezuka and Atobe, they may know more about Ryoma's background and could inform him on it.

xXx

_**Atobe**_

"Is there something you need to say?" Tezuka finally sighed out as Atobe continued to scrutinize him yet not say a word. It was one of those moments where you just knew they wanted to say something but didn't. Usually Tezuka wouldn't care for the opinionated student body president's opinion but the last ten minutes had become unbearable with his silent looks of frowns and sighs.

"Now why would you think that?" Atobe asked with a raise of his charming eyebrow.

"Because you have been opening and closing your mouth in an attempt to say whatever you are trying to say to me." Tezuka said with a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose slightly. Sometimes he had no idea why he was attracted to these types.

"Is that so?" Atobe asked with a slight frown. He could've swore he held a better poker face about his growing hate for the girls that constantly tugged Tezuka around… was he showing too much?

"Are you going to say it or not?" Tezuka asked with a frown now.

"Ask what?" Atobe asked trying to concentrate on what they were talking about and not how utterly interesting that Tezuka's brows were furrowing in slight irritation and the tick on his forehead was deepening in frustration.

"Forget it," Tezuka said instead.

"Forget what?" Atobe asked staring at how Tezuka pressed his lips together in an attempt to hold his sigh and anger.

"What I asked." Tezuka said coldly as he stood to leave. He didn't have time for games like this when he had better things in life to worry about.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Atobe asked with a deepening frown now as he realized Tezuka's motives to leave.

"Leaving." Tezuka bit out in frustration. He knew the man wasn't stupid so why his IQ was so low tonight that he didn't understand anything?

"But –"Atobe stooped as he realized there was nothing of importance they were discussing nor was there any plausible reason to demand Tezuka stay put.

Tezuka nodded and turned towards the door and Atobe panicked as his mind raced for an excuse that would satisfy Tezuka to stay beside him… no good! The man walked to fast. Atobe jumped up and followed in pursuit as he kept his eyes on Tezuka's back. It wouldn't do to cause a scene and ruin his face in front of classmates and peers, he had to stay calm and assess the situation and- TEZUKA JUST WALKED OUT THE FRONT DOOR OF THE CLUB!

"I don't like it Kunimitsu!" Atobe burst out in rage as he grabbed Tezuka's arm to turn him back towards him. To hell with reputation at the moment!

Tezuka turned to face him more with disbelief then anger. "What are you talking about?"

Even he was aware that the outburst from Atobe attracted a few glances and attention of nearby students and friends of their parents.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Atobe insisted with a frown that looked more like a spoiled brats pout than a frown. Was it possible to want to kiss and throttle someone at the same time? Tezuka wondered though his stoic mask never faltered and to the rest of the world and Atobe, it seemed as if Tezuka was contemplating how to kill Atobe .

"I'm afraid I don't." Tezuka said in a lowered tone as he ushered Atobe to follow him. Unlike the Atobe heir he knew he had more emotional control and could be level-headed in any situation.

"The fact that all those girls are fawning over you!" Atobe started as they took a brisk walk in the dark towards Tezuka's car. The problem was that once Atobe got comfortable with the first complaint, he could start from that and build a whole essay long speech about his dislike of it. Thus it was no surprise to Tezuka that Atobe was able to rage on and on about the attention he got till they reached his car which was quite a distance away.

"You have twice as many fighting for your attention." Tezuka pointed out bluntly as he leaned against his car. He still had no clue why they had gotten onto this subject and why Atobe was acting not like his friend, but a jealous lover.

"Well I deal with them quickly," Atobe waved off that as if it had no substance at all. "You encourage them by being polite and allowing them to hang!" Atobe finished with a accusing look that he shot towards Tezuka.

"You've never cared before, why now?" Tezuka asked looking blankly at Atobe. What was wrong with the man tonight?

"That's because I lo-"Atobe bit his lip.

Dear god! It almost came out!

Yet on the other side of the block, they didn't realize Sanada and Yukimura were in the middle of hearing their lover's quarrel.

xXx

_**Takeuchi Residence**_

_**2 days later**_

Ume sighed as she surveyed the room's light colors that supposedly "brightened" the room with it combination of white, beige and sky blue. It was ugly… when she became the mistress of this place it was going to be re-done; in rich burgundy, black, and gold to suit her tastes. It was obvious that the Takeuchi's knew nothing about interior design with the sparse furniture and ugly artwork. For a family so fastidious about everything, they were quite pathetic in interior and exterior design. Ume already had her eyes on removing that god-awful fountain in the front and having it replace with a marble fountain, the roses to be dug away and replaced with imported shrubbery. Then the back needed TONS of work. The tea house had to go, the pavilion to be redecorated, the-

"Mother,"

Ume suppressed a frown as she glanced towards her son and waved him forward. He was a failure of a son and she wasn't proud of him at all but he had been the reason for her admittance into the prosperous Takeuchi family. She had to use all her wiles to get in but it had been all worth it… till the will was read.

But there was still a chance… this was her god-sent chance!

xXx

_**Atobe Residence**_

_**Later that night**_

Sakuya walked to her son's quarters and dismissed the maids as she peeked into her son's room. She had heard all the rumors and she had been putting it off but she needed to say things that needed to be said to him. Especially after her mother-in-law had come to her about the abundance of Atobe's name at school in connection with the Takeuchi and Morisato heir, she felt she needed to immediately have the talk with him. She had seen the interaction of the Morisato heiress and Takeuchi heir today… and from the looks of it; her son had no chance even if he embarrassed himself more so than he had already done so.

"Keigo…" Sakuya called out catching her son staring out his balcony window.

"Mother…" Atobe greeted turning away from the window to face her. "I was just going to shower and sleep."

"It'll be quick," Sakuya said with a smile as she sat formally across from where he was taking a seat himself. She immediately tucked her feet in and together as was proper and placed her hands demurely over one another. She watched her son settle without a care to how he sat and wondered if Keiji-kun and she had raised him to lax for Japan by letting him travel with them to Europe .

"So what's so important it has to be tonight?" Atobe asked his mother. It had to be important for his proper mother to look like that. Usually she had to be groomed to perfection before being seen b y anyone and God forbid she be caught looking like anything else. Tonight though, she had her robe pulled on, and her hair was down and brushed for bed. He didn't know if his mother's dark eyes searching his were good or bad.

"I've heard quite a lot about you and the Morisato heiress." Sakuya started.

"Oh… that…" Atobe muttered. It was true he was interested in messing with her but he wasn't truly certain he loved her or anything since he had been so busy looking after Tezuka-

"Why do you like her?" Sakuya asked directly. "Is she special to you?"

"I like her," Atobe nodded in agreement. "She has a backbone mother… something most girls don't have."

"Is that right?" Sakuya said with a slight nod.

"Aa…" Atobe said with a smile as he got up and crossed the small distance of the coffee table to kiss his mother on the cheek.

"That's really all for now mom, I swear."

"Well-"

"Please don't worry unless I tell dad or you I'm going in for it." Atobe said with a naughty grin.

"Keigo," Sakuya said sternly with a slight frown. "Your grandmother was worried as well since you know how she is with the ladies of the upper circle."

"I'll weigh my actions mother." Atobe said with a nod as he headed to his bathroom. "Night mother,"

Sakuya sighed as she watched her son shut the bathroom door and stood herself. She was too lenient with him sometimes but he was the only one and they tended to spoil him a bit much.

Walking back to her quarters she thought back to her high schools days. Everyone had changed and though most of them had done what they said they were going to do, lots didn't realize how far they would come to be from one another… like Takuya-kun and Asami-chan…

She was lucky that Keijirou and herself were still going strong and not breaking apart or having discreet side relationships like many other couples. In truth none of them escaped the boring lifestyle they all knew awaited them except one….

"In truth, only you escaped the circle ne Rinko-chan…" Sakuya muttered with a slight smile as she traced the face of the girl smiling back at her from the photo on the top of her dresser.

xXx

_**Takeuchi Residence**_

Ryoma turned towards the door as a knock sounded and the door clicked open. His eyes widened slightly as he watched the nurse who cared for his mother walk in with a slight polite smile.

"Can I help you?"

She nodded s she stepped forward, digging through he bag slightly until she grasped what she needed and handed it to him.

Ryoma's brow raised slightly in question as his gaze traveled to her hand and he stared at the slim black book that she was holding out to him steadily.

"This is?"

"Your mother's diary," the nurse confessed with a saddened smile. "She wrote in it often and she made me promise to give it to you when she died without showing anyone else.

"Sou…" Ryoma said taking the diary with strong hands though he felt as if he buzzed everywhere. "Thank you…"

Though he heard her respond and leave, Ryoma didn't look up again. He swallowed as his hand traced the blank, black cover. The familiar knot at his throat returned as he thought of his mother and tried to breathe. To know that she was gone forever like his father was painful…

xXx

_**Takeuchi corp.**_

Takahiro frowned as he overlooked his paperwork as a maid briefed him on the occupation of his step-family thought the branch family had already left. He wondered if Ryoma would pass the trial in the days ahead.

'There's a reason why the other side has gathered closer than before…' Takahiro thought with a frown. 'It has to be because of Ryoma…'

* * *

A/N: So the problem mounts up more. We will see more from the family next time :)

Character List-

[They will be categorized by family name and rank]

Atobe

Atobe Naoki [65] laidback and carefree now that his son is overseeing to the company. He is good friends with Kunikazu, Ryouta and Takahiro.

Atobe Morisato Mika[62]one of the biggest gossips but cares deeply for her only grandson.

Atobe Keijirou[37]Ranked best looks and position in his days, he married his high school sweetheart and began to build Atobe corp to the successful company it is today. Although he seems a bit too proud sometimes, he, like his son, is intelligent enough to succeed in whatever they undertake.

Atobe Kono Sakuya[37]Ranked third in best position and looks in her day, she was extremely close to the top two; Rinko and Asami. Although she was the only one of the three to marry up.

Atobe Keigo[18]Narcissist, proud and everything else, he is proudly Tsuki academy's second in best looks and position as well as ranking second only to Tezuka in academics overall and over the third years. He also holds the position of Student Council President and has just claimed the school's best ranked in position and looks girl as his own.

Takeuchi

Takeuchi Sakai Ume[80] Takahiro's step mother and Koji's mother

Takeuchi Takahiro[62] Ryoma's grandfather

Takeuchi Kamida Miyo[D-30]Takahiro's wife. Died when Rinko was 7 and Hisoka was 3.

Takeuchi Koji[60]Takahiro's half-brother; He generally tries to get along with everyone but he's always been under pressure to be better than Takahiro from his mother.

Takeuchi Echizen Rinko[39]Despite being the most likely to succeed being labeled best looks and position of her time, she married into the middle class out of love and disappeared from the upper class.

Takeuchi Hisoka[ D-35]Dedicated to his wife and work, he was the anticipated Takeuchi heir until his car accident killed both his wife and himself.

Takeuchi Nakashima Shizu[D-35]From a small respected family that married all the way up.

Takeuchi Sakoji[39]Though he was never listed as any of the top three in looks or position, he was highly sought after since he was a Takeuchi. Like his father, he strives to succeed the Takeuchi main branch one day instead of being a branch family

Takeuchi Masayuki Sakurarako[39]Listed as the best looking in her time without a good position, she married upward into the rich nobility and now looks down on everyone with a lower position.

Takeuchi Kojirou[18]Quiet and observant, he dislikes Ryoma's way of inheriting when he has always done his best for the position Ryoma so easily attained.

Takeuchi Echizen Ryoma[17]Following his father's death, his life was turned upside down and no believes there is nothing worth living for now since he sold his life to his grandfather to save his mother. He ranked first in looks and position to have as a husband as soon as he entered Tsuki Academy creating a sense of jealously from Atobe who was number one before he came.

Matsuma

Matsuma Ryouta[65]Sensible and fair, he befriended Takahiro and an attempt to capture his love interest, in which he was successful.

Matsuma Shizumitsu Miu[62]Strong-headed yet passionate, she was able to snag the interest of Ryouta and eventually married him when she lost to Kamida Miyo for Takahiro.

Matsuma Ryuu[39]Although he was ranked second in best looks with position in his days, he seems to have unfinished business with Morisato Takuya.

Matsuma Sanada Mai[39]Ranked third in best looks in her day, she tries very hard to please her husband whom she still suspects has feelings for his ex girlfriend.

Matsuma Shouta[20] Attending Todai and has expressed that he doesn't want to marry despite being the only son and child of the Matsuma line.

Morisato

Morisato Takuya[39]Rated the best looking back in the day, it hasn't changed with his age. He's still able to bring women to their knees but his own wife. Despite their differences, he refuses to divorce her.

Morisato Anzai Asami[39]Despite being the first born Anzai and the second most wanted wife in terms of looks and position, she married below her station and became a Morisato. She hides her feelings well and is full of pride.

Morisato Maika[18]Upon entering Tsuki Academy, she was immediately ranked first in overall looks and position for a wife and based on her entrance exam, ranked eighth in the top ten for third years and ninth for the school. She considers Ryoma the only person who actually understands her and confides more to him than she has to others.

Haritsu

Haritsu Toshio[39]Carefree and doesn't often care for the business but bullied easily by his wife into ventures. Bitter that she can't give him a son.

Haritsu Oshitari Iku[39]Bitter over her fate of having such a useless husband. She married in to a strong line of a family who directly supported the Big Four as her family did only to have her husband pull them to borderline fail. She wants to marry her daughters up so they won't lose their spot as a strong supporter and slip into only respected nobility.

Haritsu Miyako[18]Barely ranking in the top ten for the third years in academic scores, Miyako prides herself more on the fact that she rates first in overall looks for the current girls attending Tsuki Academy. She aimed high for Atobe but was shot down and now plans to have Tezuka.

Haritsu Tsuki[17] Ranking in the top ten for the second years in academic scores and third in terms of looks; she thinks she's best suited as Takeuchi Ryoma's future wife.

Shiraishi

Shiraishi Kiyoshi[39]Despite being ranked the third best to marry in terms of looks and position, he still went on to marry a gullible and fantasy filled girl. He believes it'll balance out his children… which happens to be partially true. Runs the Shiraishi business by himself for now but hopes his son will find interest in it soon.

Shiraishi Haritsu Haruka[39] As a mother she's loving but as anything else, she pretty much fails. ..though she was ranked the second best looking back in her school days.

Shiraishi Reina [20] Attends Todai and often wishes her brother would get a girlfriend.

Shiraishi Kuranosuke[18] Middle Shiraishi, singles player to tennis team.

Shiraishi Shiori [15] Youngest Shiraishi, talkative and always on the lookout for love.

Oshitari

Oshitari Youji[39]Businessman and head of the Oshitari family. Ranked third best looking in his days.

Oshitari Masayuki Sakura[39]Full time housemother.

Oshitari Megumi[19] Currently enrolled Todai

Oshitari Yuushi [18]Categorized with Fuji Syuusuke under Genius. He's heir to the Oshitari Main family who directly supports the big four before the demise of the Anzai heir. At school he is the vice president of the student council.

Tezuka

Tezuka Kunikazu[65]Retired police chief of the local police force owned by the Tezuka's. He hopes to see Tezuka be a police chief since his son decided to be a businessman instead.

Tezuka Kuniharu[40]Father of Kunimitsu and a laid back business man unlike his serious father and son.

Tezuka Ayana[39]Mother to Kunimitsu and supportive housewife of the Tezuka household.

Tezuka Kunimitsu[18]Only son and heir to the Tezuka household. Holds the highest grade for the third years and the entire school at the moment.

Fuji

Fuji Fuyu[40]Father and head of the Fuji Household. He tends to be quiet and observant most of the time. He's a man of few words. He's also Tsuki Academy's school director and leader of the school board.

Fuji Yoshiko[40]Mother and housewife to the Fuji household. She's cheerful and tends to try to fix everyone's problems.

Fuji Yumiko[22]First Fuji who has no plans to marry as of yet and runs the family business. She works a bit as a fortune teller which she has a knack at.

Fuji Syuusuke[18] Middle Fuji who happens to be a genius at everything he does ranging from blackmailing to entertaining his whims.

Fuji Yuuta[17] Last son of the Fuji's who happens to be gullible and hot-headed.

Sanada

Sanada Miyu[39]Mother of Goro and Gen. Born as the only daughter and heir, she married and brought her husband into the family.

Sanada Kimura Mamorou[39]Father of Goro and Gen; married into the family to continue the main branch of the Sanada family.

Sanada Goro[19]first son and heir to the Sanada dojo and business.

Sanada Genichirou[18] second son of a respected family line, currently dating Yukimura. ' is the fukubuchou of Tsuki Academy's tennis team.

Yukimura

Yukimura Seiichi[18] Only son of a respected family line. At school he is the secretary of the student council.

Other Characters

Masayuki Fumihiko[58] Principal of Tsuki Academy and Sakurako's cousin

Shizumitsu Takuya[17]- Ryoma's self-proclaimed rival for Haritsu Tsuki's hand in marriage. His title and family is fairly new and didn't exist twenty-one years ago when all the other families existed in the upper circle.

Kirihara Akaya[17]- Only son of a rich family that plays Tennis and entered the school through a sports scholarship

Momoshiro Takeshi[17]- Ryoma's friend from his old school, Seigaku

Tachibana An[16]- Momoshiro's girlfriend

Misako-sensei[25]- English teach for the third years and advanced English class.

Satoshi Soujirou[30]- Second years science teacher and Ryoma's homeroom teacher.

Nana-sensei[27]- Nurse at Tsuki Academy


	11. Rinko's Hope

A/N: So here's another to add to my collection… I'm debating releasing like this rather in bulk… what do you all think? Better to wait for a massive update or to get a little thrill every few days?

* * *

MARYLOVER – I really don't mind explaining my crazy thought processes to anyone. It's hard to actually be asked because I tend to elaborate and sometimes slip once in awhile and let people in on my trail when I'm supposed to be leading everyone on blindly. XD

He had his own class and people tolerate him because of how scary he can be when provoked. His near "friend" status is because they acknowledge each other's strengths and as you know how it runs in tight knit circles. You use who you can and when it benefits you. His father owns the school( director) actually and is part of the school committee whereas, Tsuki's uncle is the actual Principal of the school.

I like to think I write an original plot for each of my stories for sure. There's only so much you can assume with the characters of PoT so to build upon what is already known is hard… especially if I'm trying to add on incidents or attitude that they wouldn't normally have. But that's the challenge of writing and I like trying to convince people that they will never be too OOC in whatever situation I place them in.

ChordOverstreetFan –We'll see what I decide to do with this dilemma when it nears its end. He has his ways of making Ryoma fight for what he wants and so forth. They're just being themselves by making each other's lives harder for the better.

* * *

**Frozen**

**Rated:** M [for later things and language]

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter XI: Rinko's Hope**

**Recap~**

'There's a reason why the other side has gathered closer than before…' Takahiro thought with a frown. 'It has to be because of Ryoma…'

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

**_Takeuchi Residence_**

Ryoma hesitated as he stared at the diary in his hands. He was curious he'd admit but he still felt in raw pain with his mother's passing so fresh on his mind. Anything that could potentially rip him up more he wanted to avoid but there were many things he still needed to learn. Sitting on the sofa in his room, he pulled his tie off and leaned against the back of the sofa and shut his eyes.

"_What is life if you won't go out and find it?"_

Ryoma sighed as he turned the page reminded that his mother had always told him to look forward and never back to regrets.

He felt a tinge of pain as he stared as his mother's handwriting and traced the way she loved to curve her cursive so elegantly. His eyes finally settled on the first paragraph on his mother's diary and he read silently.

"_This is the beginning._

_The beginning of a new life for me and for the first time in a long time, I feel I'm able to breathe properly._

_Life suddenly has jumped from black and white to vibrant colors and though I feel regret that I had to exit my circle where I called home since I first opened my eyes onto the world; I feel relieved. Disinherited and disgraced were things I used to fear but now that I've abandoned that thought and the deeds have happened, I feel the burdens I had no idea were on my shoulders lift. One day I want my children to know that their mother does not regret jumping out her window in the dark of the night into the arms of her rugged dark knight and leaving her refined and elaborate life. I would never trade my dish towel for that golden spoon nor give up my small, cozy house for that elaborate mansion."_

A smile touched Ryoma's face as he pictured his mother writing this. She had always been full of life and constantly out and about until her sickness prevented her from doing the things she loved.

He had no idea how long he sat there reading his mother's thoughts from the time she started her life with his father to his birth to the night before she died. All he knew was he had to be careful and try to understand the person he didn't want anything to do with.

"_Not everything seems as it is Ryoma. Keep your eyes on everyone and trust your grandpa. That is my hope for you."_

xXx

_**Morisato Residence**_

If tension could be seen with the human eye, it would be boldly visible in the dining room of the Morisato's house. Maika tried not to feel it or see it but the tense way her father ate and ignored them to the way her mother stirred the soup without eating was tell-tell enough that something was once again wrong with them.

"How was your day otou-san?" Maika asked breaking the long silence that that meal had been burdened with as soon as they entered and sat in the room.

Takuya looked at his daughter and began to speak when J entered the room and moved to his side.

"There's an emergency meeting about the matter from yesterday." J informed solemnly as he bent just low enough to state the dilemma.

Takuya nodded quickly and removed his napkin from his lap as he scooted the chair back to take his leave.

"I'm sorry Maika, another time."

Maika nodded her understanding and watched as her father strolled from the room without a word to her mother. It didn't seem her mother cared whether he was present or not either as she continued to stare off and be preoccupied with her own thoughts.

Maika excused herself as well with a need to finish her homework and bent only to kiss her mother on the cheek before walking out. She noted that J followed after her and paused in the hall to lift a brow enquiringly at him in question.

"You must have wondered why all those years you grew up without your father," J started.

Maika nodded slightly and started to walk again heading up the stairs after she motioned him to follow with a look.

"The dining room is a prime example of your parent's differences and your father keeping away was to lessen the tension as you saw."

"But still… my mother left with me when I was so young and not once had he reached out towards me." Maika stated.

"But he always knew what went on in your lives and helped out when you both needed it the most." J prodded in defense. "He always made sure you both were safe and had enough to survive."

"But he stilled stayed in the shadows? Why did they even marry? Why was I even born?" Maika asked looking at J fully now as they paused in front of her bedroom door. "Why did he bring us home after so long? Why now?"

"The decision to breech through and move both of you back was because of the death of your aunt Misa and your mother's health took a turn for the worst." J stated. "Your inheritance is at stake."

xXx

_**Takahiro**_

He didn't know how many times he would have to show the brave front and bury his family, he didn't know how many times he'd have to swallow his pain and hide behind the indifferent mask he wore to continue his work to secure the name and fortune.

"Takeuchi-san?" his butler toned out through the door.

"Yes?"Takahiro answered looking over his documents in front of him without glancing up.

"Your guest is here."

"Come in," Takahiro said looking up as his lawyer came into the room.

"Koshiro," Takahiro acknowledged as his lawyer walked into his elegant study.

"Was there a reason to call me so late?" the younger man asked walking in to take a seat from Takahiro.

"Yes… my will." Takahiro stated pushing his papers to the side as he motioned for his butler to shut the door.

"I have a copy of your original one."

"I want to change a couple things and make it air-tight." Takahiro said with a grim face. "The people involved have pushed me to make sure everything is in my hands even after my passing."

"Of course," Koshiro nodded as he took out the original will he had on him. He accepted the new one Takahiro handed him and was about to start reading it when Takahiro interrupted.

"Everything will now pass to Ryoma who will therefore bestow it too whom he sees fit. If he does not live to pass it then everything will be split amongst the places I've listed and donated."Takahiro said sparing his lawyer the need to read his will.

"You trust him?" his lawyer asked looking up at Takahiro hesitantly from the paper. "He was a bit hostile when he first came into the household."

"Ryoma won't make the wrong decision Koshiro, he's a Takeuchi." Takahiro said firmly.

xXx

_**Ryoma**_

Placing the towel he carried in his hands around his neck, Ryoma settled onto the sofa again after showering and changing for bed. He wasn't too tired and there was so much to consider. Reaching for the book about the Takeuchi legacy and business his grandfather had given him weeks ago, Ryoma decided to open and find out about his heritage. He had decided during his shower that he was going to do it, become heir and understand for himself and not for anyone else.

xXx

_**Morisato Residence**_

_**One week later**_

"Who are you to decide that!" Asami asked outraged that he had frozen all the Anzai accounts which included her own funds.

"Your husband." Takuya said simply as he gathered his paperwork from the table. "You may have access to the Morisato funds till-"

"I don't want to use YOUR money, I want to use mine!"Asami said stubbornly with fire-lit eyes.

"Are you doing something with money that makes you guilty for using mine?" Takuya asked looking up as his raving angry wife.

"NO!" Asami stated with a slight pout.

"Then using our money shouldn't be a problem." Takuya said evenly in her tone.

"I can't believe-"

"What's going on?" Maika asked poking her head into the sitting room. She had heard the commotion as she was passing the sitting room on her way out to go hang out with Ryoma.

"Your father-" Asami started

"What did you say now? Maika asked with a sigh at her mom. "Give otou-san a break okaa-san."

Asami didn't say another word as she stared at her daughter in disbelief that she was siding with her father before hearing her out. Letting out a breath, Asami fled the room without another word and Takuya followed.

"You cannot go out today because-"

SLAM

The front door slammed shut before he even finished his sentence.

"Fuck!" Takuya swore as he slammed his palm against the wall.

"Can I go out dad?" Maika asked after a moment of silence as she assessed if her dad would be okay.

He merely nodded and walked out into the hallway before Maika heard the front door open and shut as well. It seemed her father needs time away as well.

Takuya tried to hold his temper in check as he searched the property for his wife only to see her entering a car down the driveway in a hurry.

"Sir…" the butler started.

"Get the car," Takuya bit out firmly in a more controlled voice though he felt like shouting. "To the office."

xXx

_**Fuji **_

Fuji sighed as he wondered what kind of scandal exactly surrounded the Takeuchi's. It was no doubt that no one ever questioned the intelligence of Takeuchi Takahiro but there was no doubt that quite a lot of gossip surrounded the family…. If only there was someone he could ask that knew more than his generation…

"What's troubling you Syuusuke?"

Fuji turned towards the door and smiled at his mother. "Nothing mom, just wondering if I can figure out some things."

"Like?"

"Takeuchi Rinko," Fuji said honestly.

"She was a beautiful, refined person…" his mother stated with a small smile. "There was not one undignified thing she could do but yet she surprised us all when he upped and ran away with a man who had no status."

"Saa…." Fuji uttered.

xXx

_**Takuya**_

He swore loudly once more as he dropped heavily into his leather office chair and dug his hands into his hair in frustration. In times as these he had no idea why he was still married to her when she was no one like the one he fell in love with.

Takuya sighed and wondered which bastard ever said marriage changes everything was fucking right.

"Mad?"

Takuya turned his eyes towards his door and he knew that figure was only here for trouble.

"Get out," he said firmly.

"But I don't want to…"

Takuya frowned and anger blazed through his stance but she wouldn't get the hint. Sakurako advanced with wanton steps and before he could speak again, her red lips covered his and his anger escalated. Takuya twisted her hair with one hand and savagely deepened the kiss. It was a fatal move years ago to mix with Sakurako… a move that cost his marriage but he didn't care. His life was already meaningless if kept this way, what could sexual heat do more to it?

"Ah-hem!"

Both pulled apart and a slight screech gasp escaped Sakurako's throat as she realized who stood at the door eyeing her in no amusement at her conduct.

"Takeuchi…" Takuya greeted after getting a grip on his anger and letting the whore go.

"I'd appreciate if you leave immediately or I can call your husband to pick you up." Takahiro said not sparing her another glance. To Takahiro, she would never be anything but slutty dirt that his nephew married to produce a general grandnephew.

"I will show myself out thank you," Sakurako said haughtily as she straightened up and strutted out proudly.

"I suggest you keep your claws sheathed or else I will deal with you." Takahiro stated. "I only give you face because of your son."

Sakurako didn't need to hear more as she fled the room. Silence held out on the two men left before Takahiro turned and shut the door abruptly.

"I lost my head," Takuya said curtly.

"I know you well boy… you've got a good head on your shoulders but impulsive acts will distort the eye of the beholder." Takahiro merely said as he settled into the seat opposite of Takuya. "You have a good wife, fix the wrongs and be happy."

"Easier said than done," Takuya said with a bitter smile.

"I don't want my heir apparent to be caught up in your problems." Takahiro stated. "So you better make it done young man."

"So is this a warning to separate your heir and my daughter?" Takuya asked with a slight raised brow.

"This is a joining of family," Takahiro countered sliding over a document. "A formal engagement between families as our generation likes to call it."

Takuya's eyes skimmed the outline of the engagement grounds but internally he wondered what he should say to the old but powerful Takeuchi Takahiro. This could start another war with his wife.


	12. Side: Rinko's Story

A/N: Sorry for the disappearance! Forgive me (sets story out as bribe)

* * *

MARYLOVER – That he is for Ryoma but how to make them fall for each other? The old-fashioned way of course! Bonds are created from time with one another.

* * *

**Frozen**

**Rated: M** [for incidents in this chapter for sure!]

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter XII: Rinko's Story**

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Takeuchi Residence_

_"The day mommy died, she took daddy's smile with her. The day mommy died, I had to grow up and daddy never cried again."_

Rinko looked at her brother whose hand she held tightly. He hadn't understood what was going on with all the people milling in and out of their house but she had. She had cried when their nanny had come to them and told them their mommy wasn't going to come back, that she had gone into the sky to become one of those angels that her mommy told her about.

Though she was sad that she would never see her mother again, she had been content to learn that her mother would no longer be in pain.

"Nee-san…. I want mommy," Hisoka whispered. "I'm tired."

"Mama is gone now remember," Rinko reminded her brother with a small smile. "Nee-san will take you to nanny and she'll put you to bed okay?"

Hisoka, who was in the middle of yawning, nodded his agreement. He allowed Rinko to pull him along and around the corridor to their nanny's side.

"Sherry," Rinko interrupted her nanny from talking to a maid. "Hisoka is sleepy, would you mind taking him up?"

"Not at all Ojou (young mistress)" Sherry said with a smile. "I'll take him off your hands."

"Oyasumi (good night) Hisoka," Rinko said with a brush of her lips to his forehead as her mother tended to do for both of them when tucking them in.

"Oyasumi Nee-san," Hisoka replied and took Sherry's hand that she offered.

She had seen her father early in his study. She had never seen her father drink and cry so painfully before. She had asked to see her mother's body but the maids had not let her. They told her she needed to be changed before she was ready to be laid to rest.

"Rinko, it's unsightly for a young girl to be roaming about like a lost soul in the hall."

Rinko looked up to see her grandmother standing before her with a hard stare with a disapproving frown on her face. Rinko had always thought her grandmother put on much more than she needed to wear on her body and face. It was obvious that her perfect skin was cosmetics at work and her handful of jewelry was only draped on to be admired and not tastefully selected. Her father had once told her that his mother, her grandmother who had passed on, had dressed and acted much better than his stepmother.

"I was looking for my father, Baa-san." Rinko justified with a slight bow of respect to her grandmother.

"He has no time to be patting you on the head when he has so much more to do in arranging your mother's funeral." Her grandmother said arrogantly. "Get back to your room and act like a lady! Of all days, she just had to drop dead the day before Sakoji's birthday!"

Rinko didn't say anything. She merely walked away like the lady she was. She knew perfectly well that her grandmother preferred her cousin to her brother and her but it had never bothered her because she had always had her parents and the happiness of this house. The burden of the house now fell to her unless her father re-married. She had watched her mother run the house and though she was only seven, she knew the ins and outs of having a successful household.

"Must be hard on you right now Rinko-chan," The woman bent to her level and smiled softly as her dark, brown eyes softened in a smile. She wasn't too worried that her expensive kimono was spread onto the wooden floors.

Rinko smiled for the sake of her aunt and moved forward.

"I'll do my best though." Rinko stated and accepted her hug of condolence.

Of everyone from her father's step family side, she only loved her uncle Koji's wife. She was originally a Sanada and her mother's friend. Though aunt Kinu had been married to uncle Koji through an arrangement, she often told Rinko's mother that he wasn't cruel towards her. They didn't love each other like her parents did but he treated her with courtesy and protected her from his mother's harsh words.

She watched as her aunt straightened when her grandmother came around the corner and fixed herself. Her aunt adjusted her kimono and placed her unemotional face back on firmly.

Rinko wished her aunt could escape her grandmother too but some things were just hard to change.

"Rinko! daijoubu ka?(Are you okay?)"

"Asami!" Rinko said with a smile as she hugged her closest friend and cousin.

They were related through Rinko's real grandmother who was an Anzai so Asami inherited the flawless, porcelain doll skin and warm grey eyes of wisdom.

"Well?" Asami asked backing up so fast to view her face that her black skirts swished forward making her look even more doll-like.

"I'm fine," Rinko said with an assuring smile. "I'm going to grow up Asami-chan."

"Will your daddy be okay?" Asami asked looking over to where he supposedly stood surrounded by many consoling adults and friends.

"I hope so," Rinko admitted. "But I'm going to try to not cause my daddy any problems and be a real lady to take care of mommy's job."

Asami nodded with a slight frown though.

"What?" Rinko asked as Asami continued to scrutinize her.

"What will they do after you get married and go away then?" Asami asked.

"Then I won't," Rinko said with a smile certain she had solved her problem.

"But you're engaged to Youji-kun silly!" Asami reminded her.

"Ah, that's true," Rinko said burying her face in her hands.

She didn't mean to forget the Oshitari heir in her haste to protect her father and brother. He was always polite and she liked him well enough. He was even taller than her and wasn't afraid to hold her hand.

"How about you Asami?" Rinko asked turning the table to her cousin. "Are you looking forward to your engagement to Ryuu?"

Asami sighed. "I don't wanna marry my best friend!"

"But those make the best husband!"Rinko said quoting her mother's words. "my parents were the best of friends."

"I want more than friendship in marriage," Asami said with a small smile. "I want love."

"Like who?" Rinko asked returning her smile. "You know our destiny is to marry according to family and our circle."

"Promise you won't tell?" Asami asked looking both ways before she turned back to Rinko.

Rinko nodded and leaned forward to hear.

"I like Takuya," Asami whispered turning her head towards the door.

Rinko eyes widened and turned also to stare.

All the girls always liked Morisato Takuya. He, in Rinko's honest opinion, didn't have much expression but he was intelligent and handsome though his family status was only average. That was enough to catch a husband if you wanted to though.

"Didn't Sakurarako-chan claim him though?" Rinko asked. She was a very beautiful girl who was in the same class as Rinko at school. She was a perfect girl unlike Asami and herself. She never ran around and played soccer with the boys like they did, or climb trees, or got dirty.

"That doesn't mean he claims her," Asami said with a smile. "I'm going to make him like me and not let go."

"How are you going to do that?" Rinko asked with a small twinkle in her eyes. One thing she loved about Asami was how daring she was.

"In my own way of course," Asami said with a sly smile.

Rinko shook her head in slight laughter but looked towards the boy who happened to have the misfortune of being Asami's chosen one.

It wasn't that Asami wasn't a good girl to fall for. She was a bit too prideful at times; stubborn other times and had a head to be daring in anything she undertook.

"Rinko,"

"Otou-san," Rinko said in greeting to her father.

He looked tired and harassed but he managed a small smile for her sake before he bent down to her level.

"Okaa-san… your Okaa-"

"Isn't coming back," Rinko finished softly for her father. She knew it was hard for him to say so and even harder to live the reality of it but she wanted to ease the burden on his shoulder if only just a bit.

Rinko placed a smile on her face for her father's sake and gripped his hand tightly.

"I'll be good daddy, so please don't worry. I'll grow up; I'll be a good girl and take care of Hisoka so don't leave too daddy." Rinko said softly.

Takahiro didn't say anything. He merely patted his daughter on the head softly and looked away. Her resolve and look was Miyo… it was a reminder that she lived everyday in his children and he couldn't allow himself to die and allow the vultures to swoop in. He needed to secure their future, get them away from this mess and protect what rightfully belonged to his children.

"Otou-san's not going anywhere," Takahiro finally spoke. "He just needs time."

Rinko nodded and watched her father walk stonily back to the other side where all the adults stood.

xXx

"_Time hardened otou-san. He became strict and slowly I begin to feel like I failed my mother by not being able to bring his laughing face back… his true smile had left with her."_

"Hisoka!" Rinko called out holding his bento. "You forgot your bento!"

"Nee-san!" Hisoka grumbled coming back for it. "I'm fourteen, not four."

"Then remember your bento," Rinko said with a fond smile to her younger brother. "Cook spent time on it for you."

He didn't say anything as Rinko watched him go off with his friends. It had been years and yet she felt as if she was still responsible for every little thing Hisoka did.

"Stop acting like a mother already and look at me!" A teasing voice entered her thoughts.

"Asami!" Rinko said fondly to the smiling girl beside her. Asami had grown beautiful as their years together proved and as she had stated so many years ago, she had caught and snared Morisato Takuya.

"Ne, do you think Takuya loves me?" Asami asked losing her smile now for a more serious expression.

"Why ask that after being with him for six years now?" Rinko asked surprised by the sudden turn of Asami.

"Onee said I should beware," Asami said with a sigh. "His family isn't doing so well financially so it could be that he just needs my money."

Rinko frowned. For as much as she loved Asami, her sister garnered the opposite from Rinko. Her sister always reminded Rinko of a younger version of her step-grandma. They always seemed calculating and intent on disrupting peace.

"Asami, do you really think he's like that?" Rinko asked holding Asami's hand tightly. "Do you think he's capable of doing that to you?"

Asami seemed to blink back tears but she shook her head. "No… I don't think so."

"Just look at him," Rinko persisted. "If you asked him to wait he'd sit there and wait forever for you!"

Asami followed Rinko's gaze and saw Takuya talking to Haritsu Toshio and Shiraishi Kiyoshi, Rinko's ex-boyfriend. As Rinko said, he didn't seem to notice any of the girls staring or bother to change his blunt expression when talking to them.

"But-"

"Forget what she said," Rinko commanded as she dragged her over to Takuya where she had spotted her fiancé as well joining their group.

Rinko smiled watching Takuya's expression. He had spotted them making their way over and a smile graced his lips… as she thought, it was all for Asami.

"Asa…" Takuya greeted.

Asami smiled and squeezed over to his side to lean against him. He enveloped her and Rinko felt a stab of jealousy.

For years she had strived to be the perfect hostess, respectful and anything else she could do to make her father's life easier. She scored well in school, was studious, and perfected the upper crust mask so well it had become her.

Though she knew her father was proud of Hisoka and her, he never showed outward affection to them as was expected from those raised in the upper crust as they were. Their father was constantly busy with work anyways and though she sometimes longed she could be a little girl again so she could crawl into her father's arms, she knew better.

"Rinko," Youji greeted.

She smiled and pressed an affectionate kiss to her fiancé's cheek before taking hold of his hand. She had come to like the peace she found with her intended. He was handsome in a clean-cut, suave way. Everything about was suitable and proper for a son-in-law of the great Takeuchi as many people often praised Youji.

Rinko leaned over to hug another girl who approached the group with Atobe Keijirou.

"Sakuya," Rinko greeted affectionately.

Of everyone, Sakuya, Asami and herself were the closest and the only ones who knew each other through and through. Rinko chatted happily with all her friends until slowly they all started breaking up to go on their own directions since class was going to begin soom,

"Be right back," Rinko said to Youji after everyone split.

"Where are you going?" Youji asked looking at her with questioning eyes.

"I have to put my tennis racquets in my gym locker, wait for me here?" Rinko asked realizing she hadn't done her usual pattern because Hisoka had forgotten his bento.

Youji nodded and let go of her hand so she could hurry away.

Rinko sighed as she turned away but along the way she nodded at the people who greeted her accordingly. Turning into the building, Rinko walked to the changing room and dropped her bag into her locker. She was just about to head out when she heard Asami laughing. Seemed she was dropping her racquet off as well. Rinko was about to tell her to hurry but she realized Takuya was escorting her. Rinko bit back her greeting and shook her head a bit as she realized she should've had Youji accompany her as well.

"Stop…" Asami gasped out.

Rinko felt a blush rush up as she saw the normally controlled Takuya pin Asami against the wall and kiss her passionately. Asami wasn't being modest both as she pulled him closer and didn't stop him as his hands slid under her skirt and settled on her butt.

Rinko turned away and walked into the showers to give them some privacy.

"We have to get going," Asami uttered.

"Hurry then," Takuya said shakily trying to recover.

Rinko didn't move till their footsteps were well down the hall. She wondered if she would ever feel that love Asami and Takuya had. Youji and she was more calm and collected then wild… for the most part.

"There you are," Youji said seeing Rinko dash over.

"Sorry," Rinko said with a sigh.

"Not feeling up to class?" Youji asked.

Rinko nodded and leaned against him. He smiled and pulled her along.

"Where are we going?" Rinko asked.

He didn't answer as he continued to drag her. As they approached the art building, Youji pulled her towards the storage side and into a small room inside a classroom used for storage.

"How did you know of this place?" Rinko asked looking at room. It had a nice view of the trees from this window and a comfortable but old sofa. She dropped her bag beside Youji and looked around the room.

"Sometimes I had to sleep or finish homework for another class." Youji admitted with a smile as he pulled her onto the sofa. He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and leaned back with a content sigh.

"It's comfortable and quiet here."

Rinko nodded her agreement and wrapped her arms around Youji. She could picture life with him at these times. They would be together, still enjoying each other's company and cuddling just like they would be doing now.

She turned towards him and placed a kiss on his lips. She had found Youji liked her to initiate some kisses rather than having him do all the guessing and kissing. Youji pressed his lips more firmly on hers and Rinko gave in to the butterflies in her stomach. She leaned back as she opened her mouth under his as he leaned over her. Twining her tongue against his, she accommodated his weight by shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Rinko…" Youji uttered breaking the kiss.

She smiled and was actually happy she could break his mask every once in a while during these situations. Running a hand through his hair, she arched as she felt him place a kiss to her neck and pulled his closer with one hand.

Rinko smiled as she pulled his head closer and allowed him to suck gently at her pulse on her neck. She felt desire swirl inside her as it often did when they did this. He pulled her closer as he nudged her legs apart and Rinko gasped feeling his hardness through his pants. A slight moan passed through her lips as he teased her pushing against her. She pushed back and pulled him back for another long kiss as her legs tightened around his waist.

It was tender and loving, a budding desire wanting to open any second yet continued to tease. Rinko sighed as she felt his hand brush under her bra. She trailed her hands under his uniform as well and smiled at him when he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Now," She uttered feeling him unhook the front of her bra.

He complied and covered one breast completely with his hand, all the while never stopping the constant grinding against her.

"How?" Youji asked harshly trying to contain himself. His hand had moved downward and stroked her through her panties only to feel her hot and ready for him.

"Your way," Rinko whispered and unzipped his pants. Pulling Youji's penis out, Rinko stroked it softly while he swore and dug into his bag for a condom.

"Shit…" Youji swore noting he didn't have any with him.

"Doesn't matter…" Rinko uttered pulling her panties off. She was tired of being the perfect princess; of following all the rules… breaking it once in a while wouldn't hurt.

"Are you sure?" Youji asked looking at Rinko.

"I'm on the pill." Rinko assured. "Just don't release inside."

Youji pulled Rinko on top and she lowered herself on feeling the budding pressure with satisfaction. She pressed her breasts closer feeling him suckle her nipple gingerly then harshly. The rhythm built and as she rode him, she tightened as she came roughly on him and felt him flip her onto the sofa as he groaned and pumped faster. He was finishing soon and out he pulled to do as she said but Rinko rose and gave him a hard kiss before putting her hands on his length to help him finish. In a few seconds, he came against her hand and she pressed a kiss to his lips before looking for a napkin she always kept handy in her bag.

"God Rinko… you're a temptress." Youji said leaning back on the sofa with a rumpled shirt and pants open.

"It was your idea," Rinko reminded him.

"Che," Youji uttered and pulled her close.

Rinko felt wicked. She went the extra mile and did this at school… now she was worst than Asami.

xXx

"Where did Youji and you go?" Asami demanded. "You missed the first few classes."

"Spur of the moment time together," Rinko admitted with a small smile.

Asami shook her head pointed a finger accusingly at Rinko. "And you always say I'm the bad one!"

"Ladies," a voice sounded right before a hand trailed Asami's back to Rinko's and off. It shot a chilling spike Rinko's back. She turned her head and frowned when she didn't recognize the man before her.

"Not cute Echizen-san!" Asami said with a smile.

"I wasn't trying to be," He said with a smile to both and off he went with a whistle and team of giggling girls behind him.

"Who is that?" Rinko asked. Already she had decided not to like him. He was everything Rinko didn't like in men. Acting like he owned the world, playing with so many girls, loud and shameless.

"If you were in class this morning," Asami accused "You would've known he's a tennis prodigy around our age from the states here to give our tennis team some pointers."

"How wonder he's so open," Rinko said with a frown. "Someone needs to tell him you can't go around touching girls like this."

"Stop being such a prune Rinko," Asami chided with a smile. "He means well and is charming."

"Not my type," Rinko stated and frowned at him for good measure when he turned back to wave at them.

"Might be mine if I didn't have Takuya," Asami said and pulled Rinko along.

'_From the moment I met him, he had spiked in me a rebellion of my desire and my duty. Till the day he entered my life, I had never cut anyone with such an immature frown, never told anyone I hated them and was laughed at, nor lost my temper in public when I had been always careful of how I was seen._

_In Nanjiroh, another me I hadn't known existed emerged and threatened my mask I had firmly set on me into breaking. Before I knew it, I fell in love with the wrong type of guy. He was everything a lady of my status needed to avoid and yet it probably made it that much more exciting to pursue. He was nothing like Youji. He was spontaneous, a far cry of properly mannered, and did as he wanted without a care to what anyone thought._

_Yet, I fell in love because the one thing that set him a cut above everyone in my eyes was that he saw ME. Not the rich heiress, the proper angel of Tsuki academy…just plain old Rinko._

_So I told my father when Nanjiroh told me he was staying here because he loved me what I wanted for my future for the first time._

"No," Takahiro intoned with a frown. "What are you thinking when you're to marry Youji in a couple of months now that you've graduated?"

"But I love him chichiue (father)," Rinko said looking at her father straight on in defiance for once.

"He loves your money and position," Takahiro said with a stern frown. "He hasn't even had the guts to come as me and ask for your hand Rinko. Forget about him and start to plan your wedding as Asami is doing with her time."

"I don't love Youji," Rinko said stubbornly now. "I won't marry him and suffer a high-class faux pas."

"If you marry that fool, I'll disinherit you young lady." Takahiro said looking his daughter straight in the eyes. "Don't cross me!"

_I never wanted to be at ends with my father. I loved him dearly and I did all I could for years to make sure he wouldn't have to worry about Hisoka or myself. Still, as much as I loved him, I wanted to live my life and so after an unsuccessful talk Nanjiroh had with my father privately about our marriage I did what the one I loved asked of me. I ran away with nothing but a spare set of clothes, my family portrait of my family, my necklace from my mother, my bracelet from my father as a graduation gift, my brother's hair clip he got for me and a pair of earrings Asami and Sakuya had made for me._

"Will you regret this?" Nanjiorh asked from below Rinko's balcony.

"Will you make me regret it one day?" Rinko asked tossing her small bag to him.

"I'll try to never make you regret it," Nanjiroh said seriously looking into her eyes as she sat on the balcony with her legs dangling over the sides.

"Then I won't," Rinko said with a smile as she propelled herself downwards and into his waiting arms. She felt no regret about doing this for the one she loved except for the fact that her father, her brother, Asami and her friends couldn't be with her.

_Then my happiness was complete the day before Christmas of my twenty second year in this world. We had a little boy we named Ryoma and though Nanjiroh and I lived only thirty minutes from my father, he never visited. Ryoma had his father's features but he had my father and my strength. We sent pictures of Ryoma and ourselves, I continued to write and though no response ever came, I'm sure;_

_Chichiue has forgiven me for doing what my heart wanted._

* * *

A/N: Because Rinko didn't really get any time in the story, I wanted to tell her back story as part of a short side. Her story that Ryoma read would be along this same basis and will explain the background of her, the Takeuchi's, and how many people in the "circle" are actually connected. If this is well received I'm also thinking of writing one on Takahiro and other characters to show a little more insight to the characters I've gotten so close to while writing. XD Do review and tell me what you all think.


	13. Engagement

A/N: It's about time to hop back to the main storyline right?

* * *

MARYLOVER – The reason behind that is because Ryoma will be doing his own thinking on his parents love story and so will her father so eventually well refer back to her entry of falling in love.

The whole scene with her boyfriend/fiancé was just to show her testing the restraints of her boundaries and to distinguish who everyone was with before the final pairings. I've decided on one for Takahiro as well but it'll be sometime later.

PheonixShadow–My thoughts were along the same light. Giving Rinko a bit of spotlight shows her life and the people she grew up with. Which is practically the backdrop of all the root to everyone's problems.

* * *

**Frozen**

**Rated: M** [for later things and language]

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Rinko's Hope**

**Recap~**

"I don't want my heir apparent to be caught up in your problems." Takahiro stated. "So you better make it done young man."

"So is this a warning to separate your heir and my daughter?" Takuya asked with a slight raised brow.

"This is a joining of family," Takahiro countered sliding over a document. "A formal engagement between families as our generation likes to call it."

Takuya's eyes skimmed the outline of the engagement grounds but internally he wondered what he should say to the old but powerful Takeuchi Takahiro. This could start another war with his wife.

**_Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_Morisato Residence_**

"So there is quite a lot we don't know about." Maika said brushing a hand unconsciously through Ryoma's hair since his head was rested on her lap as she sat on her bed and he laid across it.

"Aa," Ryoma agreed. "I had no idea we actually are kind of close if my great grandmother was actually an Anzai."

"That is kind of weird huh?" Maika said with a soft smile. "Your mother was very brave to escape."

"Yours too as I recall." Ryoma said turning so he looked up directly at her. "You both were on your own out there weren't you?"

Maika nodded. "But my mother worked and only had me to keep her company."

"Have you forgiven your father?" Ryoma asked reaching up poke her cheek slightly.

Maika sighed. She leaned down to press a dry kiss on Ryoma's forehead and didn't speak.

"Is that a yes?" Ryoma asked softly.

"Maybe… there were reasons and like you said, there's a lot we don't know." Maika said softly.

"But I'm going to figure it all out." Ryoma said sitting up with a stubborn look. "I'll figure out why I had to be pulled into this mess, why I need to inherit when my cousin is perfectly capable of producing the next heir."

"You do know from your mother that your grandpa Koji isn't of Takeuchi blood." Maika said from memory.

"Yep… so it means his line wouldn't be true Takeuchi blood…. But you have to realize Maika," Ryoma said seriously. "I'm not either now… I'm my father's line… an Echizen."

"BUT! Your mother was a true Takeuchi so it makes you the closer heir in bloodline." Maika reminded him.

"Well you know," Ryoma said moving the topic away from the obligations he had to the old man. "My mom wrote a lot about your mother and your dad… maybe we can find out why they hate each other."

True," Maika nodded. "Because a lot of gossip says they loved each other a lot at one point."

"I can vouch for that through what my mother wrote." Ryoma said with a grin. "Did you know your mother wanted your father and cornered him?"

"Na-uh!" Maika said with disbelief. "Mom always said she was a lady."

"A lady can be a lady and pull strings in her favor." Ryoma said with a smile.

"So you think dad found out and started hating her?" Maika asked seriously considering the repercussions this knowledge could impact her parent's relationship.

"I think something happened somewhere in between because your dad would NOT still be married to her if he didn't still love her."Ryoma said with conviction.

"Why do you believe that so strongly?" Maika asked.

"That's what we don't know and need to find out." Ryoma said.

"Then there are a lot of things that aren't matching up." Maika said with a frown to Ryoma.

"Something happened in the generations before us and we have to figure it out because whatever it was is affecting you and me." Ryoma stated.

"Do you think I could read the bit on my mother and father?" Maika asked looking at Ryoma.

"Sure," Ryoma agreed. "I'll bring it to school tomorrow and we can look it over together."

"Thank you," Maika uttered and hugged him tightly.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Maika?"

Both turned and pulled away when they noted Maika's mother coming into the room. She looked a bit surprised to see Ryoma but she didn't say anything about it as she turned to face her daughter.

"Yes mom?" Maika asked.

"Hello Morisato-san," Ryoma said greeting her formally as expected of him.

Asami nodded her greeting to Ryoma before she spoke again. "I was going to ask if you stay up then to tell your father I'm headed out with Atobe-sama tomorrow for a day out."

"Okay mom," Maika agreed.

"Well I should get going too then," Ryoma said. He pressed a kiss to Maika's cheek and said his good night to Asami before he walked out before both.

"Let me-"

"I'll show myself out with J," Ryoma said with a small smile. "I'm sure he'll appreciate me using the door rather than your balcony."

Maika nodded and let him leave.

"You like him a lot don't you?"

Maika faced her mother and nodded slightly.

"He somewhat has Rinko in him." Asami said fondly.

"Do you miss her?" Maika asked in curiosity.

"Everyday… we kept in contact until I was too sick to continue corresponding with her…she was like a sister to me." Asami said before she turned to leave.

"Good night mom,"

"You too Maika," Asami said with a smile to her daughter before stepping out and shutting the door behind her. She was on her way to her bedroom when a maid rushed up the stairs and bowed to her before handing her a note.

"Who is this from?" Asami asked smelling the exotic perfume on the card.

"I'm afraid I don't know mistress," The maid said apologetically. "A man was given it to give to you so J had me send it up."

"Thank you," Asami said and dismissed the girl with a slight wave and opened the note.

"_What is this?"_

"_It's not-"_

"_Of everyone to cheat on me with, you chose this whore?"_

"_Asami calm down and let me-"_

"_I can't believe it Takuya… Sakurako? Really?"_

She dropped the note.

All the bad memories of those days came flooding back from reading that.

It simply read:

"Thank you for sending him back to me."

But she knew who it was from. The perfume was something only that whore would wear; the smug, short note was definitely from her.

She crumpled the note in jealousy. Part of her wanted to go to his office and see if this note was a lie or not but the other half told her not to care. They were inches from separation and divorce anyways…this would just give her the final reason to leave once and for all.

xXx

_**Morisato Company**_

Takuya sighed as he stared at the proposal but mentally weighed the outcome this could have for his current problems and his life.

"So?" Takahiro asked looking at the younger man in front of him with such a serious expression on his face. "We would benefit from this merger and the kids already can't keep their hands off each other."

"I want my wife and daughter to approve first." Takuya finally spoke looking at the older man.

Takahiro smiled "I knew you were smart boy."

"Excuse me?" Takuya said with a raise of his brow. For some reason he felt like he had been fooled to give an answer and was playing to the tune of the older man now.

"Mend your relationship with your wife boy," Takahiro merely said brushing off his question and getting to the root of what he wanted to say.

"What makes you think we have-"

"It's present on your head and the circle talks about her defiance on your orders so don't bull shit me that everything is okay." Takahiro said leaning back into his seat. "I saw her at my daughter's funeral. I've always treated her as a daughter as well and I can see she still loves you but there's something there isn't there?"

Takuya debated telling Takahiro but he eventually nodded knowing the man was going to get it out sooner or later anyways.

"Her sister."

xXx

_**Fuji Residence**_

Fuji wondered why he was troubling himself with this problem of trying to piece his parents generation together. So he had finished his bet with the Atobe heir, he could move on. Yet there was something about the Takeuchi heir that drew him continuously….like a forbidden fruit he couldn't help but want more of. He was now obsessed with knowing more about the Takeuchi heir, obsessed with finding out every detail of his origin and mind.

Really… what was wrong with him to be so obsessed?

xXx

_**Elsewhere**_

Tsuki frowned as she considered saying no to her sister.

"It's for our own sake like mother says baka!" Miyako said with her own frown. "we have to do this and not fail like mother."

"I don't think dad is a complete failure… Takeuchi Rinko was much more a failure than mom was."

"Still! We have to marry into position and money and this will ensure mine." Miyako said with a smile. "You help me marry the Atobe Heir and I'll help you make sure the Takeuchi heir will marry you even if he's dallying with the runaway's daughter right now."

"I don't know-"

"Stop being indecisive!" Miyako said with a sneer. "Do you want a life of comfort or being stepped on?"

"Fine," Tsuki said with a sigh. She did want to obtain Ryoma through any means so this would have to work.

xXx

_**Morisato Residence**_

"J?" Asami said walking to the library. "Are you sure he went to the office?"

"That is where he ordered the car to take him mistress, should I contact-"

"He should have been home two hours ago!" Asami complained.

J didn't speak. He hid his smile behind an emotionless mask as he viewed his mistress tirade. He had no idea she remembered what time he should come home after all these years, he didn't think she'd care to stay up and wait for him like a wife who loved her husband unconditionally. She was acting like when they first got married.

"I'll just go check." Asami said heading to the front door.

"Miss-" J stopped when he heard the door open and the driver moved to the side to let Takuya in. J was relieved he wouldn't have to stop his mistress from going to the office now. With a motion for the driver to shut the door and follow him out of the room, J backed out quietly letting his mistress tell her distress to his master.

"Asami?" Takuya finally said with a frown after a while and noting that she was in her robe.

She seemed angry as her grey eyes turned stormy as it usually did when she was angry. He set his briefcase down on the side table and before he could turn fully back around, she was so close that they were almost touching. She leaned over cautiously and suddenly after what seemed like a couple seconds of inhaling him she moved back.

"Are you okay Aisai?" Takuya asked with a genuine concerned look now. This wasn't anything he was used to seeing the last few weeks since she was normally ranting at him or ignoring him.

He felt as if they were so close yet so far. As if she was the sky and he was a cloud; always close but never close enough.

Asami suddenly blinked and a trail of wetness trailed her lovely face. She was CRYING!

"Aisai," Takuya said moving forward to envelop her in his arms.

She couldn't stop crying. Even if all she smelled was only liquor and no scent of Sakurako's heavy perfume on his body. Asami felt the dam break and she was unstoppable as the hurt and painful thoughts came pouring out. Her body shook as the sobs rang out and she clung discretely onto her husband. He wasn't bad… he wasn't like that!

"_Did you know he sees Sakurako behind your back?"_

"_Didn't he smell like someone?"_

"_I saw them kissing."_

Asami buried her head into the crook of her husband's neck and continued her cry. She didn't want to see the evidence, she didn't want to hate him…she loved him so much but why did he betray her?

Takuya didn't say anything. He continued to hold her though he had no idea what caused this. He was just glad she came to him. She was here with him and nothing else seemed to matter to him. From the corner of his eye he saw J and indicated with a small jerk of his head to pick up after him. He struggled out of his shoes without disturbing his sobbing wife and carried her bridal style up. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and continued down the hall to his and her old room. He paused there for a second but decided against it and walked farther to her room. Opening the door, he dismissed the maid with a look and placed his wife who had calmed herself on the bed.

He didn't question her still. He continued to hold her though he didn't climb all the way in; he rested on top of the blankets beside her after placing her underneath the blankets. He allowed her the peace and when she fell asleep with slightly red eyes; he brushed her hair softly back and kissed her forehead.

"Aishiteru Aisai…(I love you, my wife)" Takuya whispered as he admired her beauty.

When would he ever get a chance like this again?

Little did he know behind him J and Maika was backing out soundlessly.

Her mother's crying had alerted her to something that may have been wrong and she had rushed over to be stopped by J and told to enter quietly. Together, J and she had witnessed her father's tenderness and she felt a determination to find out what went wrong to two people who seemed so in love yet embroiled in hate at the same time.

She crept to her bedroom while she noted that J stood vigilantly outside her mother's door in case her parents needed anything.

xXx

Maika glanced up when a soft knock was heard on her door. She sat up in bed and put her book to the side to see her father slip in.

"Is mama okay?" Maika asked.

Takuya nodded and came forward to sit on the side of her bed. "She's fine."

Maika nodded her understanding and looked at her dad patiently. It was obvious he had something to say and she was going to be compliant, she knew better.

"The Takeuchi head came to me tonight." Takuya said with no hint of what the news could be.

Maika swallowed and wondered if Ryoma's grandpa had come to warn her father to separate them since she was a disgrace.

"He wants to engage you to his grandson."

Maika eyes widened as she looked at her dad. She was speechless as she tried to grasp for words that didn't seem to want to be present.

"I told him I wanted to discuss this with you and your mother before I accepted or declined." Takuya explained.

"Please say yes," Maika blurted out awkwardly yet with strength. She had made her choice.

xXx

_**Takeuchi Residence**_

"You do know there are more battles to come before the end to this war." Takahiro said looking at his grandson form across his desk.

"I'm ready," Ryoma said bluntly.

Takahiro nodded and knew he was. He had always been bad at being emotionally there for children and gentle but his wife and Rinko had always been there to cover up his weaknesses. He wasn't sure what it was that changed Ryoma's mind but he was almost positive it was his daughter at work again.

"You're a lot like me rather you realize it or not." Takahiro said gruffly.

"Mom said that to… with dad's way of getting there she always added." Ryoma said with a smirk. "I have a reckless way to get where I need to be but my terms are better than anything."

Takahiro sighed but nodded his understanding. His son-in-law recklessness had gotten him killed in the end but he appreciated that fool for doing what he could for his daughter.

"I proposed the idea to Morisato-san earlier," Takahiro said turning to face his grandson again. "He says he'll think about it."

"Does he not like the idea?" Ryoma asked slightly confused that the man who engaged his daughter without her consent the first time would seek it now.

"Depends if you did something to offend him or not." Takahiro said with a shrug. "If everything is going right then you'll finish school next year, marry her and join the company."

xXx

_**Tsuki Academy**_

_**Next day**_

_**Roof**_

"So according to your mother here, my mom pinpointed my dad at a very young age and had been with him every since the last year of middle school." Maika said skimming over the diary.

"Yep… meaning it has to be someone they grew up with that didn't like your mom or dad." Ryoma stated.

"Your mother narrows it to my Aunt, Matsuma-san, your aunt and uncle, the Oshitari mistress or the Haritsu mistress." Maika said looking at Ryoma. "Why?"

"That's what we need to figure out." Ryoma said with a smile to Maika. He leaned over towards Maika and asked. "Did your father talk to you yet?"

"I told my father yes," Maika said with a small smile. "Is it okay to like you?"

"Is it okay to marry you?" Ryoma asked back teasingly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Maika said with a shrug

"I can only offer the protection of my name." Ryoma admitted. "I'm not quite anything."

"That's all I want." Maika whispered with a smile.

They didn't realize behind them, Fuji was leaving the roof in jealousy. He had heard the last part about marriage and felt the worst pain and anger shoot through his system since his last girlfriend cheated on him.

He was a bit scared and unprepared for such strong emotions for someone who he had never dated and really only had a one-night stand with.

He needed to clear his mind because he was seriously crazy right now.

xXx

_**Morisato Residence**_

Asami agreed with a nod as her husband spoke to her while she got ready to go out with Sakuya.

"I hope you don't mind I already sent a confirmation," Takuya said with a slight smile. "Maika wanted it and I wanted let her choose."

"Okay," Asami said with another nod.

"Asami… I also want to work things out because-"

"Let's get a divorce," Asami cut in suddenly.

* * *

A/N: Review for me!

Thank you for reading and please do stay tuned for the next chapter.


	14. The One Thing You'll Never Be

A/N: This chapter is going to focus more on Thrill and Maika playing detective with Ryoma about the past.

* * *

MARYLOVER – As far as Ryoma can see, the circle is compromised of connections and friendship at best in marriages so he's going to base his knowledge or marriage upon that to survive in the circle.

We'll also see if there will be any fixing of Maika's parents.

PheonixShadow–Thrill is not even at breaking in point yet since they are merely aware of each other. Ryoma doesn't think much of Syuusuke though Syuusuke is more along the lines of obsessing over him.

aku no tensai – Asami is retreating. She's scared of trusting her husband and we'll delve into more of that. She's very different from the little girl who set out to capture her man.

I really have no idea who or what will happen so it's still up in the air where all this can go.

* * *

**Frozen**

**Rated: M** [for later things and language]

**Summary: **[AU] Life, as far as Ryoma was concerned, was just another obligation to Takeuchi Takahiro. He was to do as he was told but even chained, Ryoma had his own way to reach goal…what he didn't expect was Fuji Syuusuke in his business.

* * *

**Chapter XIV: The One Thing You'll Never Be**

**Recap~**

"Maika wanted it and I wanted let her choose."

"Okay," Asami said with another nod.

"Asami… I also want to work things out because-"

"Let's get a divorce," Asami cut in suddenly.

**_Tokyo,__Japan_ **

**_Morisato Residence_**

A silence filled the room as Takuya stared at his wife with an emotionless face. He searched her face and watched as her eyes adverted from his with more pain then strength. He slid into the chair beside her and wondered why she would say such a thing when it had all seemed to be going better.

"Why?" Takuya said finally speaking. "Why would you say such a thing now; especially since we are discussing our daughter's future?"

"I want to get it out of the way… it's a fact that we just don't feel the same anymore." Asami said opting to look at her hand rather than face her husband.

"YOU don't feel the same anymore," Takuya said coldly."Don't group me into your fickleness."

Takuya stood and left the room. He had to or else he knew his anger would unleash more unforgivable words towards her and he would be left with regrets once more when it came to his wife.

Asami felt horrible though. She panicked and used an escape route. She feared she was falling for her husband's charms once more, she feared her heart would break yet again and she feared she wouldn't recover again because the strength to put her life together had been for her daughter.

"What do I do Rinko…" Asami uttered staring at the smiling lady in the picture on her dresser. What was she going to do with her torn feelings and the wall she kept raising in fear of experiencing the pain?

xXx

_**Morisato Company**_

Takuya walked swiftly into his office ignoring the calls of greeting he received from employees. He was angry at his wife, angry that each time his life seemed to be heading back on track it fell twenty feet deeper into the abyss. He shut the door to his office and sat at his desk staring at the pile of work she should do and decided against it. He wasn't in his rational mind at the moment and really, if he could he just wanted to rage and destroy and-

His thoughts drifted to the night before when Maika had come home and asked how his day had been before she gave him his first hug since she was a little girl telling her daddy that she loved him. He thought of how much she looked like her mother when her mother was her age and suddenly his heart ached. He loved her so much… as much as her mother and no daughter of his would suffer if he could help it. Opening his briefcase, he decided to plan his daughter's engagement party instead.

"Shachou (Company owner), you have a guest." His secretary nervously aid over the intercom.

"Send them in," Takuya said in a cool tone. He had probably scared her coming in looking so explosive and angry earlier.

The knock sounded a few minutes later and Takuya told them to enter. Glancing up, Takuya's expression didn't change as he recognized Asami's Anzai cousin standing before him.

"How can I help you?" Takuya asked after his secretary backed out of the room with a murmur that she'd return with tea.

"I suggest Morisato, that you back off the Anzai money or else you'll suffer the consequences." He warned. "You're rich enough and you have no son of Anzai blood to be able to hold onto the money and property."

"That money you claim for yourself has an owner so you should curse the will for making you lose out." Takuya said with finality. "Leave if there's nothing else of importance."

xXx

_**Fuji Residence**_

Fuji wondered how he was going to be able to edge out any time to be with the Takeuchi heir. He was usually busy now hanging with Morisato-chan and there was no time out of that unless he was going to skip his classes to stalk him around…. How the hell was this going to work into his favor?

xXx

_**A Week Later**_

Tsuki was frozen in horror. She had thought nothing of everything… she had assumed everything was but a joke as Ryoma had said but this was no longer a silly joke or assumption. What her family received today was nothing of that sort. She threw the invitation of Ryoma and that Morisato bitch's engagement party on the table in anger. It merely flew as landed safely on the table, unharmed by her angry toss.

Tsuki held her screech in, she couldn't lose her composure like her mother did quite often in front of the servants, she had to wait till she was in her room. Yet she could feel it, the hateful feelings for her sister's "friend" creeping into her head… telling her to tear her apart for stealing her man…her target.

xXx

_**Morisato Residence**_

_**After School**_

Maika sighed as she shut her book and slid out of her chair. She smiled at the passing maids and rounded the corner to enthusiastically bounce downstairs in happiness. She came to a halt when she saw J with a smile on his face and she returned it before approaching him..

"You seem to be having a good day Ojou…" J said properly.

"I am," Maika agreed. "So I need help."

"Anything I can do I will," J promised.

"Good," Maika said looking about to see if there was any sign of her mother. "I need you to tell me why my parents started having this fall out between them."

She was determined to figure out what happened between them when Ryoma's mother clearly wrote that her mother had pursued her father until he gave in.

xXx

**A Week Later**

"How was your meeting sir?"

"As expected," Takuya said with a small smile at J who reached for his jacket and briefcase.

"I'll just take these to the study for you," J stated returning his master's smile. "The mistress has been waiting in the upstairs sitting room for you."

"What for?" Takuya asked a bit suspiciously.

Since their disagreement last week, both had avoided contact with each other. To suddenly have her want to see him was something rare and suspicious all right… unless it was because she had the divorce papers already drawn up. Takuya shook the thought away. If that was true he knew he'd have a problem being civil with her. He may even rip those papers up in front of her and tell her they're going to suffer their hell together forever just as they always had.

Climbing the stairs, Takuya tried to reason with himself and yet he felt anger rise within him. He had to deal with so much in his life right now and still, he received nothing in return. If he was truthful, he was tired.

Pushing the slightly ajar door of the room open, Takuya stepped into the room and placed his emotionless mask firmly into place to hide the fatigue and anger that had seeped in during his climb up the stairs. Asami sat near the lamp looking achingly beautiful in the soft glow of the light. He couldn't see what she was thinking from this distance but he noted how she reached forward to tighten her robe close over her showing night gown and straightened in his presence when she saw him.

"You're back," Asami said softly as she shut the book she had been reading on her lap.

Takuya didn't say anything as he crossed the room and sat on the adjacent couch. He merely nodded that he had returned in acknowledgement that he had heard her.

Takuya sensed her unease with him here but he wasn't going to make it any easier for her. She had wanted this confrontation so she'd have to pull all the moves first.

"You stayed later than usual," Asami said fidgeting with the closed book on her lap now.

"Hn," Takuya let out only. He was still waiting for her to say what she actually wanted to say. He knew small talk was a ice breaker in any situation but tonight he was just too tired to go with the flow.

"I'm sorry… for what I've said." Asami apologized suddenly as she looked at him with her beautiful grey eyes. She tried not to reach out for him or look too concerned that he had barely been home all week, and yet she was. She hated to admit it but she remembered all those nights she waited for him when they first married, she remembered this emotionless look he placed on his face when he was too wary and tired but too proud to show her such weakness.

She had wanted to catch him all week and yet he evaded her. Her last resort was to have J's help and though it worked, darkness and fear lurked nearby all the time.

Her daughter wouldn't help her either to ease the anxiety and pain in her heart. She had gone to bed and refused to eat dinner with her that night stating quite boldly that she'll eat with her father when he came home. She knew her daughter was drifting from her side but she felt she had no right to hold her daughter against her father now that she had formed her own opinions.

The silence that followed her apology continued to eat at her till she set the book aside and stood to leave the tensioned room.

"I-I'll leave you now so you can go to bed," Asami said with downcast eyes. "I won't bother you again so-"

"I won't let you go Asami…"Takuya finally spoke looking at her with his captivating dark eyes.

He had known her apology was thought out from the week, he knew she was scared now and he also knew he wasn't going to let her escape.

"Then we'll never survive this pain." Asami said almost sadly. "We can't-"

"My vow hasn't changed even if your heart has." Takuya said softly as he stood and closed the small distance between them. He tucked a finger underneath her chin and lifted her gaze to him. He could read the strength and resistance in her eyes but he could see the love and pain in them as well. God help him but there would never be another woman who could make him feel so content and yet so uncomfortable at the same time.

"I-" Asami started but she never finished as she felt Takuya jerk her forward and into his arms. Her eyes widened as his scent assaulted her senses and thoughts. The warmth and strength from his arms was melting her resolve, it was overtaking her and turning her weak.

Takuya didn't speak again as he pressed a kiss to her forehead softly and guided her from the room. He was determined as well and tonight he wouldn't take a no and she was in no position to refuse him. He opened the door to their room and took her inside before he shut it with his foot. They walked blindly in the dark, guided only by the moonlight that streamed in through the balcony doors until Takuya turned and paused beside the bed with her.

She didn't speak but he took her silence and how she did not flinch from his touch to be a good sign. He swept her into his arms and set her on the bed as he loosened his tie and shrugged his suit jacket off with both hands. His gaze never left her conflicted face but she seemed to have made her decision as well when she kicked off her slippers as he kicked his off. A slight jolt of happiness shot through Takuya at the sight and he pulled his shirt and pants off to join her clothed only in his boxers.

Asami felt numb through the whole walk to their old bedroom. She had felt the swelling of her heart as he swept her onto the bed so softly and though her brain told her she better not cease thinking, she did. She kicked her slippers off and loosened her robe to drape on the chair beside the bed to avoid looking at her husband as he stripped beside her. Once, a long while ago, she would've helped with a teasing smile. She would've pulled him down onto their bed and tempted him to work overtime though he was clearly tired.

Climbing under the blanket and comforter, Asami tried not to think about why she was here and not in her room. She stared at the dark ceiling as she sunk into the pillows she had picked herself for this bed and tried not to remember just how many memories this bed held for them.

"Can we start over?" Takuya asked jarring her from her thoughts. She turned her head only to be face to face with his handsome face. It wasn't fair that he had the upper hand like this… it wasn't fair that he had so much control over her.

Asami didn't answer. She didn't want to in case she said something she'd regret again. Instead she hoped he'd understand as she buried her face into the crook of his neck taking in his scent that she missed so much. His arms pulled her closer and though her mind told her that she was leaning on his chest and he wasn't wearing anything save for his boxers and she only had on her thin nightgown; she ignored it.

Somewhere, somehow she heard Rinko's teasing voice telling her to swallow her pride and be happy.

xXx

_**Takeuchi Residence**_

'_If only she would stop telling Maika such speculation… but she won't. What kind of evilness could she sputter just because she had her eyes set on Takuya-kun?'_

Ryoma sighed as he set his mother's diary down and rubbed the bridge of his nose in thought. He wondered if Maika's mother would be more willing to settle her marriage if she read his mother's diary? He'd ask her in person the next time he had time to stop by Maika's. His days were becoming more busy now that he had accepted his fate and started trying to learn something about the company.

"Ryoma-sama?"

"What?" Ryoma asked the maid.

"Your tutor is here."

"I'll be right there." Ryoma said and hid his mother's diary after the maid left. HE picked up his business books and homework as he dragged his feet to the business room as his grandpa dubbed it.

xXx

_**Elsewhere**_

Sakuya frowned as she placed a hand over Mai's.

"What is wrong Mai-chan?" Sakuya asked. "You've just been so down and those looks you've been shooting Asami have been bothering me."

"I'm sorry Sakuya… I know she is one of your best friends but I can't find it in myself to be nice to her beyond this level." Mai admitted with a sad look. "I just can't!"

"Why?"

"Because she knows who I am but continues to see my husband when she has her own!" Mai accused with anger.

"Why are you so insecure? Do you have proof?" Sakuya asked, She knew that Ryuu had at one point been the potential one for Asami to marry since they grew up next door to each other and were so close as friends but Sakuya also knew that things had never been beyond that with Asami and Ryuu.

"Ryuu hasn't been with me since Asami has been back in town. He's always with her according to his secretary and people who think I should know. HE doesn't come home till very late sometimes as well." Mai said blinking back tears. "I don't know what I would do if those divorce papers on his desk at home were for me…."

"Divorce papers? That is not done!" Sakuya said instilling what they have always learned to never do in their circle.

"But it's there…" Mai sobbed out.

Sakuya hugged her tightly and wondered if she needed to speak to Asami about this.

xXx

_**Morisato Company**_

Asami sighed as she stared out the window of the family limo. She wanted to talk to Ryuu but since he confessed she had been avoiding him. It was strange that he would say that after so long and she already had enough on her mind without his to heap more on herself. She was frustrated at the moment too.

Takuya had told her to come to the company so that they could speak of Maika's engagement but she didn't want go in alone so she had told J to call her husband down to get her. That was almost five minutes ago and he still wasn't here….

Asami's attention didn't snap back until she saw the slut flounce from her car and head into her husband's company as if she was the wife. Asami clenched her teeth as she saw through the glass doors to see Takuya heading out of the elevator only to be caught by her. She felt slight relief when he was on the phone and peeling her off while heading towards the door as if to show that slut out and come get her. She composed herself slightly but Asami felt the anger surge again within her when Sakurako re-latched herself to her husband and seductively pressed closer though they were out of the building now. She opened the door though she had told J not five minutes ago that she was going to wait for her husband to come fetch her from the car personally. Stepping out of the car as gracefully as an empress, Asami walked forward with dignity and hid her annoyance and jealousy behind a well-placed mask she had mastered since she was little.

"Tch…" Asami uttered when she realized the two she wanted to see her coming, hadn't seen her entrance at all since it seemed they were still playfully playing tug-of-war with one another.

So intent on getting her husband's notice, she didn't realize she cut past Takeuchi Takahiro's path without greeting him. Though she clearly chanted that she was going to be level-headed and give the loose woman a good scolding on propriety in the middle of the street, she opted for jealousy as she neared instead. Asami pushed her arm through Takuya's unoccupied right arm since he had finished his phone call and pulled a bit childishly to gain his attention and establish her presence forcibly.

Little did Asami know to the side of her, Takahiro hid his laughter behind a smirk as he watched the jealousy of a wife take over as he saw the fire in her eyes when she cut passed him in her haste to remove the leech off her husband. Despite all the rumors that a divorce or permanent separation was in sight for those two, he could see that it was nothing but that. That was a face of a woman who still cared deeply for her husband, and the reaction her husband gave her showcased perfectly that he felt the same about her.

Takuya had been busy running around before his appointment with his wife and Takeuchi-san when J had called from the car to tell him that Asami refused to come out until he went down for her. So he had dropped everything and started down only to get intercepted at the entrance by Sakurako who asked if he was free and latched on. She had pressed his left arm onto her ample bosom and her dress dipped dangerously low to showcase her ware as well as she smiled seductively at him.

Though he had declined in the most polite tone he could muster and tried to pry her off, she had only tightened her hold and pressed closer to him to his annoyance.

He had been so intent on getting his arm out that he had been surprised when his right arm was grabbed and held just as tightly as his left. He had turned to see his frowning wife attached with her own vice grip and her angry, grey eyes glaring at Sakurako.

"Might I suggest you remove yourself from a man who already has a wife on his arm?"

Sakurako's hold loosened and all three turned to face a stone-faced Takahiro whose only reaction to the situation was a slightly raised brow.

"This is all just a big mis-"Sakurako started.

"I've known for ages what kind of woman you were," Takahiro said gruffly. "The threat you pose to their marriage is shameless and I'm disgusted to say you are like a daughter-in-law to me as well. You'll remove your presence or else you might not see a single yen from me in the event of my death."

Sakurako didn't say anything as she turned and left, complying with his demand unwillingly.

"Takeuchi-san." Takuya greeted with a nod.

"Your hands were full," Takahiro stated with a slight smirk. "Thought I'd free one up for you."

"Thank you," Takuya said with a nod. He indicated silently for Takahiro to follow as he led them all into a small conference room on the ground floor. Takahiro didn't speak again as he watched the interaction of the couple from behind. He was quite pleased that Takuya's arm was still around her waist and he was gentle in dealing with his wife despite all the rumors he has heard about him being a merciless businessman and even more of a heartless bastard outside the company.

"If you two don't mind, I need to take care of a minor problem before joining you two again shortly." Takuya said facing Takahiro.

Takahiro nodded and found his own seat as he adverted his attention to the window to give the couple a few seconds of their own. Though his face and eyes moved, his attention was now on the reflection of the couple standing in front of each other.

"I'll be right back," Takuya uttered pressing a loving kiss onto Asami's brow before he turned to leave.

Asami stayed frozen there for a moment as she watched her husband close the door. So many emotions churned within her at the moment and yet no definite emotion sorted itself out from the rest.

"I'm glad to see your marriage is still salvageable."

Asami whirled around as she remembered there was one more person in the room with her.

"What do you mean by that?" Asami asked taking a seat formally across from Takahiro.

Takahiro smirked slightly as he leaned back against his chair and viewed the woman in front of him. Growing up, he had treated her as a daughter and was just as protective of her when she led the way and Rinko followed with her antics.

As girls, she had always been more feminine than Rinko, even fiercer in terms of pursuing and obtaining her goals.

Yet here she was, the fighter, losing ground.

"Asami, I have to say I've never been to happy at how influential on Rinko you were or your terms of catching your husband but I think it would seem a waste to throw all that work out the window just because of a few words."

"You're one to talk," Asami said softly looking at someone who respected as much as her parents.

"Don't throw away something just because it becomes unbearable to deal with Asa." Takahiro said seriously. He leaned forward and looked her square in the eyes with a softer smile. "Now's the time to show me that fighting spirit you had when you decided to eliminate your rivals so you could have Takuya all to yourself."

xXx

_**After School**_

"Takeuchi!"

Ryoma turned slightly acknowledged Fuji when he saw his senpai jog up towards him. It had been a while since they talked fully but Ryoma felt quite relaxed with this senpai in a way. He wasn't even worried that this senpai was the same one who cornered him into losing his virginity to him. He was just touched that this senpai, despite how they may have ended up in bed; had been thoughtful enough to bring him his stuff he forgot and attended his mother's funeral in all goodness of his heart unlike many others just for show.

Ryoma found he didn't quite mind hanging out with his senpai despite his initial instincts telling him the man was dangerous.

"Want to play one set with me?" Fuji asked since he had no idea what he was going to say to get some time. He had been headed to practice a bit with Sanada and Tezuka but when he saw Ryoma, every thought flew out the window besides possess his time.

Ryoma looked at his watch for a second before he nodded. "Why not… it should be quick."

"You don't think I can give you a challenge?" Fuji asked with a raised brow.

"You might," Ryoma conceded. "But it won't hold me back."

"Because you're an attacker?"

"Right," Ryoma agreed accepting one of Fuji's racquets as they rounded the school to the tennis courts on the side of the building.

"Well I'm a defender." Fuji said with a smile. "Most of the time…"

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Ryoma asked turning with a cocked brow to look at Fuji.

"Maybe that you're going to lose," Fuji teased with a smile.

"Che!" Ryoma said with his own smile. "I'll make you cry."

xXx

_**Takeuchi Residence**_

"Takahiro-sama… Ryoma-sama hasn't returned from school yet." The maid said nervously. The staff knew how angry and displeased the employer could get when his grandson did things without informing them.

"Will you look at that Takahiro?" Ume said with a disapproving frown. "And you want him to uphold our dignity and status to the world?"

"He has informed me personally that he will be late since he's playing tennis." Takahiro said not in the slightest worried or angry as he continued to eat his dinner with his stepmother.

"And yet you asked if he had returned?" Ume asked with anger-filled eyes.

"Because I was curious to see if he had returned," Takahiro explained. "It's important for him to gain friends."

xXx

_**Elsewhere**_

Ryoma groaned as he felt Fuji slid out of him. He lowered himself onto the bed ignoring Fuji who collapsed beside him and was trying to catch his breath. Ryoma viewed the man beside him and wondered what other things he didn't know about this senpai of his. He had more than given Ryoma a challenge at a sport Ryoma loved to death, He had offered to pay half of dinner as any old friend would do without trying to pay for it all and flaunt his money and status, he hadn't once tried to suck up to Ryoma for benefits that Ryoma could give him. Just what was so attractive and captivating about him?

Fuji on the other hand, was having similar thoughts. Never once had he taken someone he didn't have prior interest in to bed more than once and make sure they were as satisfied as he was, never had he had someone challenge him endlessly with boundless power just to break his play completely. He was feeling surprised that he was slowly being drawn into Ryoma when he was the one suppose to be trapping Ryoma. He was starting to enjoy more than just his company…he was approaching the point of wanting to manipulate his every moment and own him. Damn… why were those golden eyes so sexy and tempting?

"Want to go another round?" Ryoma asked noting that Fuji was hardening again.

"What about your fiancée?" Fuji asked trailing a finger down Ryoma's slender back in want.

"You would think of her at this moment wouldn't you?" Ryoma said with a sigh though a smile inched its way across his face.

xXx

_**A Week Later**_

_**Engagement Party**_

"Congratulations Ryoma," Fuji said coming through the door with his family surrounding him.

"Thank you senpai," Ryoma said formally since Maika and his grandpa was standing beside him. They had agreed yesterday night that their side relationship wasn't going to cross their professional relationship in this circle. Ryoma looked away and greeted his parents as well but he felt the warmth of Fuji's hand as it gripped and held his for a few seconds. It brought flashes of sweaty bed sheets, pleasure coursing through him, and Fuji's hot breath next to his ear coaxing him to cum as they held hands tightly.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts of Fuji and turned to hear what his fiancée was telling him. The only person who saw that was Fuji. Fuji knew immediately of Ryoma's thoughts of him when he purposely, slyly slid his hand through Ryoma… so he knew the disappointment when Ryoma's fiancée had dissipated their memories for her presence. Slight jealousy coursed through him but he knew, Ryoma and he would have another time to enjoy the wonders they experienced despite Ryoma's discomfort in the beginning of each session.

xXx

Asami hurried down the hall as she arranged her shawl once more. She should be at the door greeting people beside her husband but it was just her luck that the dress she had worn had ripped on the side when Takuya's watch had become entangled in it. She heard a footstep ahead of her and looked up in case she was going to mow someone over. Asami's eyes widened as she saw Sakurako's husband in front of her with a lecherous look on his face.

"Takeuchi…" Asami greeted. "Is there-"

"Beautiful!" He stated and pulled her roughly into his arms as his nibbled on her neck with lips.

"Stop!" Asami said trying to push him off with one hand since he held her other hand down around the wrist tightly.

He continued despite her request and took the time to hook one hand down the front of her dress and haul it down to bare her breasts to his view.

Asami twisted away with a cry of outrage at her ripped dress and bared breasts; he only laughed and buried his head into the side of her breast greedily.

Asami felt tears enter her eyes as she gathered her voice to scream over the commotion downstairs of people arriving but before she could, she felt the person holding her down rip off of her suddenly. She quickly shielded her breasts when she saw her husband and could only watch as he punched Sakoji with a murderous face. Asami was pretty sure if she wasn't standing there, he would've run after Sakoji and beat him more when Sakoji hobbled away.

Asami started to speak but she could find no words as the storm on his face had not dissipated and he offered no words either as he turned to pick her up and started down the hall with her. She wrapped an arm around his neck and could feel the pulse on his neck pulsating as well.

He opened her door, startling the maid in her room who had been tidying her things. She couldn't speak as she saw her employer's face so Asami smiled and made the excuses of how she fell and ripped her dress. Takuya put her down gently but abruptly and before he could turn to leave with that expression intact, Asami pressed her lips to her husband's jaw. She whispered a thank you and turned to get undressed for the second that night.

"I was so worried when I saw the master's expression." The maid finally uttered after Takuya left the room and could be heard walking down the hall.

"It could be worse…" Asami said with a slight smile as she chose a black evening gown that emphasized on her shape rather than showcase cleavage.

"I'm relieved your fall wasn't bad either because it turned out positive you know."

Asami froze.

xXx

"Atobe…." Ryoma greeted.

"It should've been me Maika," Atobe said overlooking Ryoma completely and his grandfather. "I'm disappointed you couldn't be with someone worthy like ore-sama."

"I'm sorry I rank higher than you," Ryoma said sarcastically.

Atobe let out a snort and started on his way before he turned around with a comeback.

"At least I'm not only being nice to you because of a bet to see how easy you were." Atobe said with finality.

Ryoma eyes flashed as he tensed up in anger.

"What was that about?" Maika asked seeing Ryoma's change in attitude.

"Something," Ryoma said softening his demeanor for Maika's sake. Tonight was about him and her, no one else and he wasn't going to let Atobe win by blowing things out of proportion. He could be just as fake and frozen as these people and their perfected smiles and dry humor.

"There's daddy," Maikia cut in and started over to her father but Ryoma insisted on taking her over himself. Maika smiled and allowed him to since she could tell the exchange Atobe and he had earlier had affected him greatly. She wanted to soothe and not remind him of that. As they walked past Fuji she finally understood a bit of what transpired. Ryoma had openly cut Fuji when he had turned to smile at them and continued with her as if he hadn't existed. Maika cut Fuji as well with only a polite nod as anger filled her as well. She couldn't believe some guys would stoop so low to bet friendship like Atobe and Fuji… she wouldn't forgive them for hurting Ryoma.

Fuji was confused though. Within the space of thirty minutes, Ryoma was more distant from him than when they were strangers! He frowned as he turned to hear Tezuka greeting Atobe.

"Something wrong Fuji?" Atobe asked noting the frown.

"Takeuchi just looks angry." Fuji uttered.

"He should," Atobe said with a smile. "I told him how unworthy he was since you only got close to him to finish our bet."

"What bet?" Tezuka asked

Atobe was about to explain when he caught sight of Fuji's angry blue eyes willing him to shut the hell up or suffer hell. A shallow pang of guilt and pain flowed through him as he watched Ryoma from afar. Once again he saw an ice prince in Ryoma as he disposed everyone else and the only one he opened to was his fiancée once more.

xXx

Takuya tried to calm himself as he listened to small talk in the ballroom. He had been boiling angry earlier when he had went to check on Asami to see Sakoji all over her. He had been unable to say a single word to ask if she was okay because he was afraid he'd scare Asami earlier so he said nothing as he murdered Sakoji over and over in his head. Thankfully she had helped him out and he was able to compose himself enough to return and finish his daughter's party. He looked for Asami's reappearance every other minute and had J go up to escort her down. He was sure he'd be okay tonight… as long as he didn't see that scumbag again. If he did, God help that fool for Takuya knew he would tear him to shreds in front of everyone and fuck propriety and his face.

xXx

Sakuya broke away from her crowd when she saw Asami heading down the stairs with a butler leading her down. She smiled and waited for the butler to leave their side before she dropped the formality and hooked an arm through Asami's.

"Asami…. Is there something going on between Ryuu-kun and you?" Sakuya asked straight-forwardly not even thinking of doing the normal courtesy of asking how she was feeling.

"There has been nothing but friendship between Ryuu and me." Asami said with a surprised look. For a moment she wondered if Sakuya knew about Ryuu's confession to her at Rinko's funeral.

"Mai-chan seems to think differently."

"Mai-chan?" Asami recognizing Ryuu's wife's name. "Why?"

xXx

Fuji wasn't one to give up though. As soon as Maika was taken by Ryoma's grandfather to be introduced to a couple associates, Fui cut in and stood in front of Ryoma.

"Ryoma-"

"That's Takeuchi to you senpai," Royma said coldly. "Or did you forget your manners?"

"Let me explain-"Fuji started again.

"You won your bet now get out of my sight senpai." Ryoma said coldly and walked off without a single look back.

xXx

Matsuma Ryuu watched Sakuya talk avidly to Asami from across the room. She had practically refused him… he knew it but he didn't want to accept it. Why did she not want him? He was always the better man wasn't he?

He was there for her during Maika's birth, during all her bitter fights, during her miscarriage, yet he got friend-zoned only?

He took another swing of his hard liquor and moved deeper into the hall to sulk alone. Tonight she looked so beautiful and comfortable with her husband only bitterness and jealousy coursed through him.

"Are you okay Matsuma?"

He turned to see Sakurako coming around the corner.

"Fine," Matsuma bit out as nicely as he could manage.

She merely lifted a brow and moved by him but suddenly Matsuma grabbed her roughly.

"You-"

"You like him don't you?" Matsuma asked jerking his head towards Takuya.

"That is none of your-"

"Let's see what he gets from you," Matsuma uttered, opening the nearest door which led to a extra bedroom before he hauled her against him.

Sakurako thought of hurting him but then she paused as his mouth clamped down on her and she felt desire course through her. It had been a while since she got any and when he roughly lifted her against the wall beside the door, she wrapped her legs around him in want. Sakurako gasped in pleasure into his mouth as she felt his fingers rub across her nub of desire roughly. She had no qualms about being taken roughly by a handsome man. She dug her hand into his hair as her other tugged her dress down. She wanted him to suckle at her straining breast… she wanted. Sakurako came instantly when his finger entered her and his teeth raked itself across her exposed nipple. She loved it.

"Fuck…" he uttered as he swung her around and onto the bed in one motion. Sakurako knew need when she saw it so she greedily accepted it. She knew how beautiful she was as she kicked off her shoes and undid the rest of her dress to reveal only a flimsy panty and thigh high tights. He crawled on top and she met his need with her own as she kissed and demanded his hand to continue its plunge into her.

xXx

Mai walked back through the hallway as she failed to find her husband. They said he had been there but she found no sign of him anywhere. Mai decided to rejoin her friends and ask them when a muffled scream came from the door she was passing by. In slight curiosity, she opened the room to find her husband very busy on top of the circle's biggest slut. Mai felt tears fill her eyes as she closed the door and ran down the hall in search of a bathroom…she couldn't compose herself enough to return.

xXx

Takahiro smiled as he shook hands with his old friend Naoki and kissed his wife Mika on the cheek.

"Aren't you a lucky one! Pulling the engagement of the generation now!" Naoki said patting his back in humor. "Getting to see the grandson halfway up the marriage aisle?"

"We'll see," Takahiro said before he ushered Ryoma over. "Ryoma, this is Atobe Naoki and his wife Mika."

"It's nice to meet you both." Ryoma said with a slight smile and formal bow.

"I understand my grandson and you clash."Naoki said with mirth-filled eyes. "Your grandfather and I clashed many times as well."

"Well your grandson thinks quite highly of himself so it may be unfortunate if we don't meet eye-to-eye like Oji and you." Ryoma said respectfully.

Naoki let out laugh as he smacked Ryoma on the shoulder. "He is your grandson Taka!"

"I never said he wasn't," Takahiro said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"To think that pretty little girl could've been my grandson's instead of yours," Naoki said intentionally jabbing at Takahiro.

"The children chose themselves as Miyo and I did Naoki." Takahiro said.

Mika smiled politely at that and excused herself to go meet someone.

Naoki let his wife go but he watched her leave.

"Something wrong?" Takahiro asked his friend.

"I just feel bad that I had you help me trap Mika into marriage with me." Naoki said with slight regret. Even he knew Mika had always loved Takahiro… not him.

"Naoki… you're still an idiot at times." Takahiro said with a sigh. "We never trapped her, she chose you in the end."

Naoki merely nodded but he knew better than Takahiro that Mika had loved Takahiro back then and perhaps even now…though he loved her so much.

"Ryoma?"

"Hn?" Ryoma said looking at his grandfather.

"I need to introduce you to some more people." Takahiro said walking towards another group. He could see Kunikazu standing with Ryouta and Miu.

xXx

Fuji felt anger well in him as he sat in the corner and stewed through his thoughts alone. He wanted to murder Atobe at the moment as well for the trouble he caused. HE wanted Ryoma to understand that it had started out that way but it wasn't like that anymore… he didn't think of Ryoma as just a bet.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked taking a look at him.

"I am," Fuji said with a fake smiled plastered on his face.

"Well the look on your face says differently." Tezuka informed him before turning away.

Fuji sighed watching Ryoma walk beside his fiancée. Why did he hate her so at the moment too? Why was it Maika who would have a spot he'd never be able to have?

Was that the thing he'd never be?

xXx

Tsuki sighed as she shut the door gently. She had done as her sister asked and drugged the Atobe heir where Tezuka-senpai was supposedly waiting for him. He was now babbling in sleep in the room and she was to go get her sister.

"He in there?" Miyako asked coming down the hall.

Tsuki nodded. "How will you help me now though?"

"Silly girl, engagement doesn't mean marriage so I'll help you do the same for Takeuchi." Miyako said with a pat to Tsuki's head. "Remember to tell Mom and Dad that I left."

Tsuki nodded and watched her sister enter and lock the room.

xXx

Sanada sighed as he viewed the party silently beside Oshitari and Yukimura.

"Tired Gen?"Yukimura asked.

"No,"Sanada said. "I just see all the flaws in this perfect crowd."

"Well, no one or group is perfect." Oshitari said turning his head. "Oi… do you guys know that guy?"

Yukimura turned to look and noted the guy that Oshitari pointed to.

"He's an Anzai," Yukimura stated and was about to look away when he noted the guy was pulling out something that looked like a gun from his pocket and aiming at Takeuchi's fiancée.

"Oh shit!" Oshitari said and went running towards Ryoma and Maika while Sanada and Yukimura went running to stop the guy.

* * *

A/N: SO much is happening! Do stay tuned to the drama and review!


End file.
